The Amnesia Saga
by Marie Nomad
Summary: In this fic, Goku and Bulma met up with Pilaf again and ended up losing their memories. *New* Yes! After so long, The Amnesia Saga had been completed. I also redid parts one and three for you. Check it out!
1. The Amnesia Saga part one

All characters belong to Akira Toriyama.  
  
The Amnesia Saga  
By Maria Cline  
  
They say that a person is defined by his or her experiences in life. That much is true. Every event that we go through has a tendancy to change what we are before. But, what happens when one loses memories of those experiences? Does that person remain the same? Or change completely? How much of a person's soul is based on memories? This story explores those questions.  
  
  
Bulma was busily working on her Dragon Radar. It was one of her proudest inventions. It was her first invention. She was trying to find a way to enhance the qualities on the radar when it started to blink wildly. It showed the seven Dragon Balls gathering in one place.  
  
"Damn it!" Bulma muttered. She knew that no one she knew is trying to gather the Dragon Balls since no one had came over to borrow the Dragon Radar. "Vegita! Trunks!" She hit herself on the head. "Of course, they went off on a wilderness retreat."  
  
She ran over to her phone and called Goku. Luckily, Goku was able to answer the phone. "Yeah, Bulma?" He asked.  
  
"Goku! Some one is getting the Dragon Balls together. Come here now!"  
  
Just as Bulma was about to slam the phone down, Goku appeared right in front of her. "Where are they?!"  
  
Bulma fell over in shock. "Of course. Teleportion. About one hundred miles, east." She held the Dragon Radar in her hands. "Let's go."  
  
Goku picked Bulma up in his massive arms. "Gotcha." He flew out of the room in a flash.  
  
The sky slowly began to darken to show the Dragon arriving. "Damn it!" Bulma muttered as she wondered why she bothered coming.   
  
"I can feel the Dragon's ki." Goku said as he stopped and held Bulma with one arm around her waist and the other going up to his forehead. Bulma felt a strange orientation as a flash of light came over her.  
  
Less than a second later, she blinked to see the Dragon hovering over head and right below with all seven Dragon Balls is a small man with blue skin and a familiar hat. "Pilaf!" Bulma yelled out.  
  
The small man barely changed despite the years that passed since their last encounter. Bulma clenched her fists at the man looked up at the couple. "What?! Not you two again!"  
  
"Pilaf!" Goku said calmly as he flew down next to the much smaller guy. "Don't make that wish!"  
  
"Why do you always have to be in the way?!" Pilaf whined. Then he smirked, "I wish that Goku and Bulma lost their memories and that they are far away from here."  
  
"No!" Bulma cried out as she felt her memories slipping away. Goku clutched his head in pain as he felt his mind going blank. The two vanished in a bright light.  
  
*****  
  
It was quiet at the campfire as Vegita and Trunks were sharing a father and son activity of cooking wild dinosaur over an open campfire. Trunks ate happily as he used a ki blast to cut through the tough hide.  
  
Vegita had became more a father to the young boy ever since the Buu incident. He felt more at peace with himself now. Suddenly, he felt a strange dual plea for help in his mind and then a disorientating cut.   
  
"Bulma, Kakarot." He muttered as he looked down.   
  
"Dad?" Trunks asked as he recognized a look of concern on his father's face.  
  
"Bulma!" Vegita yelled out as he went Super Saiyan. He shot up and tried to feel for his wife's ki. "Damn it! Trunks! Get Kakarot's brats and tell them that something happened to them!" He flew off in a mad furry toward where he last felt Bulma and Kakarot's kis.  
  
*****  
  
Pilaf smiled in triumph. Finally, he had gotten rid of his arch nemesis and that blue haired bimbo. "And now for my wish of world domination!" He exclaimed as he pictured himself as he should be; the supreme ruler of Earth.  
  
"There are no more wishes." The Dragon said calmly, "You used your two wishes."  
  
"Huh? Those were two wishes?"  
  
"Now, I will rest." The Dragon boomed as the seven Dragon Balls hovered up and scattered out.  
  
"NNNOOOOOO!!!" Pilaf wailed. He had worked so hard in gathering the Dragon Balls and now he had to wait another year before he can get a chance. He looked up to see a golden comet of light hurling toward him.   
  
*****  
  
Vegeta was furious. Just a few seconds ago, he felt his intimate bond with Bulma snapped. It wasn't like death but just a simple disconnection. Kakarot's bond with him had also vanished. After Buu, he felt more love to his mate and a greater respect for his rival. He took out a box with a diamond ring inside. They did bond and mate and in Saiyan customs, that would've count as marriage. Legally, they're not married. Vegita had worked hard to get the ring. He fished and hunted to sell at the market and even got a job moving furniture. It was thanks to him that the furniture company was known as the fastest one in the world. Gently, he put the box back into his pocket and his golden aura flared out more. He wanted Bulma back.  
  
He looked down to see a very small man, even smaller than his son, crying out in anger. His ki was very low, even for a human. **How can that mere creature defeat Kakarot? Bulma alone could've taken care of this runt.**  
  
He lowered down to the ground and saw the dragon radar lying on the ground. "Bulma's radar." Vegeta whispered as he glared at the small man. "You. Where's Kakarot and Bulma?!"  
  
Pilaf whimpered at the man's voice. The man was much bigger and he just flew out of nowhere. "Who's Carrot?"  
  
"Kakarot. But he prefers 'Goku'."  
  
Pilaf gulped. "They went off."  
  
"Where are they?" Vegita growled as he picked up the much smaller man by the collar. "Tell me now!"  
  
"Put him down!" Gohan demanded as he, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo landed next to the pair.  
  
Pilaf gasped as he saw Goten. "He looks just like Goku!"  
  
Vegita smirked at the boy. "Well, the resemblance is most uncanny. Both of Kakarot's... Goku's brats do look just like him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What did you do to my daddy!" Goten demanded as he turned Super Saiyan.  
  
"I-I don't know." Pilaf admitted as he tried to get away. So many people who can fly is so mad at him and his two henchmen weren't by his side.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked as he looked down, "I never saw you before in my life."  
  
"His name is Pilaf." Piccolo answered. "I 'remembered' him from his dealings with my father. He wants to rule the world with the Dragon Balls. I'm surprised he's still alive."  
  
"A wanna be world conquer eh?" Vegita said as he picked Pilaf even closer to his face. "Pathetic. If you wish to live, tell me where's my mate."  
  
Pilaf gulped at the man's threat. He only other time he can remember being so scared was when Goku was a giant ape and was destroying everything. "I wished them away."  
  
"How can you 'wish them away'?" Gohan exclaimed, "The Dragon can't overpower Dad."  
  
"I made them lose their memories." Pilaf squeaked, "And send them far away with the wishes."  
  
"How far away?" Gohan growled as he showed the combined rage he inherited from both his mother and father.  
  
"I don't know. Just far away, please don't kill me." He pleaded.  
  
"I won't." Vegita said as he smiled an evil smirk. "But, I know someone who have the power over Piccolo and Kakarot. Someone who's very voice can send shivers up the bravest warrior's soul."  
  
"Vegita... you don't mean?" Gohan asked as Pilaf trembled in fear.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Piccolo have a look of worry on his green face. "That's cruel." Piccolo added with a smirk on his face, "I like it."   
  
*****  
  
Pilaf ran in fear as Chi Chi chased him with skillet in hand. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO MY HUSBAND!!! DO YOU REALIZE THAT HE JUST CAME BACK AFTER BEING DEAD FOR SEVEN YEARS!!!"  
  
She chased him around the house with everyone else sitting on the rooftop watching in amusement.  
  
"How much longer do you think Pilaf will last?" Gohan asked Piccolo.  
  
"I give it a few more laps."  
  
"Gohan?" Goten asked with worry in his eyes, "Do you think we will get Daddy back again?"  
  
"Of course. As soon as the Dragon Balls are active, we'll just wish them back." Gohan replied.  
  
"It may take a year for the Dragon Balls to recharge." Vegita reminded, "But we may be able to find them on our own, if they're still on this planet."  
  
Gohan got up. "I'm going to Dende's. Maybe, he knows where Dad and Bulma is."  
  
Piccolo came up and said, "I already contacted him telepathically."  
  
"What did he say?" Goten asked.  
  
Piccolo sighed as he shook his head. "They're not on this planet."  
  
"Where are they?" Gohan asked as he stared at his mentor.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Goten's eyes teared up and he screamed out, "DADDY!!!"  
  
"Mama." Trunks sobbed as he looked down. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he went to his knees. His own mother is gone, far away on a another planet, and could possibly not know who she is.  
  
*****  
  
The first thing he saw was daylight. A man slowly opened his eyes and shook the fog that's surrounding his brain. He stood up. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked at the bright sun. The woods around him were unfamiliar to him. He looked down at his own clothes and wondered where he got them.  
  
There was a rustling sound and then a soft groan. The man walked over to the bushes and saw a woman with short blue hair. "Miss?" He asked.  
  
The woman opened her eyes to see a handsome man staring back at her. "Who are you?"  
  
The man frowned and replied, "My name is..." The man focused hard in his mind but his name didn't came to him. "damn it! I can't remember. Who are you?"  
  
The woman put her hand to her head as she tried to answer as well. "I... don't know. I DON'T KNOW!!!" The woman moaned as she held her head. "Maybe, we have something that can help us." She reached into her pockets and pulled out a small box with several odd looking cylinders in there. "What's this?"  
  
"Don't know." The man replied as he looked at his own outfit and realized he didn't have any pockets.   
  
A deep growl emanated from the trees. The man and woman looked up to see a giant lizard monster flying out toward them. It was dark green with long claws and sharp teeth. The woman screamed as she instinctly went behind the man, "HELP!!! ANYONE!!!"  
  
The man stared at the lizard calmly. Unlike the woman, he didn't feel any fear but just concern for the woman. He ran to the lizard monster and punched him with a few well delivered blows. He didn't remember fighting but his body moved with grace and power. A deep instinct to protect this woman over came him. Within seconds, the monster lay there in several pieces.   
  
"Are you okay?" The man asked the shocked woman as she stared at the body parts.   
  
"Uh huh. How... did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know." The man replied as he wiped the blood on his clothes. "It just came to me."  
  
"Did you see that?!" Another man whispered in the bushes with his fellow warriors beside him. "He killed that Liza with his bare hands!" He was tall with long purple hair. His eyes were blue with pink skin. The others were the same way.  
  
"I did, Banan. He did it with such ease without even realizing it. Do you think that he's related to her?" Apel asked as he leaned over.  
  
"Perhaps. Their skin is that odd tannish color similiar to that of Tomata. Perhaps they are the same species as she is." Banan walked forward. "But, they are confused and scared. I can sense it. Mister! I'd like to speak to you!" He bellowed to the two strangers.   
  
"Did I do anything wrong?" The man asked confused. He was only protecting the woman and he didn't know if he was supposed to keep the creature alive.  
  
"Not at all. My name is Banan Da. I am the Guild master of the Fru clan. What is your name? What planet are you from?" He asked calmly.  
  
"We don't know." The woman said stared down at her box. "We don't know our names. We don't know anything about ourselves. We just woke up and... and that's it."  
  
Apel, Banan's aide, said, "Sir, the man could be a valuable addition to our troops."  
  
"I know. These aliens seem to be confused. We're lucky to find them." Banan went to the two confused people. "Why don't you two come with me? I'm sure our king would be able to help you. Don't you have any names at all?"  
  
"None." The woman replied.  
  
"Okay. I feel that you two will need names." He glanced at the man and said, "Is if okay if I call you 'Orang'."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Banan looked at the woman and said, "You can be 'Bluberri'."  
  
Bluberri and Orang nodded and follow the group. The two aliens walked side-by-side being glanced at by the warriors. Orang inhaled deeply and looked at the vast wilderness. "This is wonderful! I think I'm born in the woods!" Orang said as walked along happily. Bluberri just grumbled as she stumbled beside him.  
  
"Ouch." She stopped and took off her shoes.   
  
"Those shoes are not meant for the wilderness." Banan observed as he picked up a shoe. It had no top and the heel was much taller than the front.  
  
"No kidding." Bluberri said as she rubbed her feet.  
  
"Here." Orang picked up Bluberri and held her in his arms. "Is that better?"  
  
"Oh... yes. Am I too heavy to you?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Orang's neck.  
  
"Not at all. You don't weigh a thing."  
  
"Orang must be extremely strong." Lemon commented to Banan.  
  
"Definately."  
  
Several hours passed as the group walked through the woods. Orang carried Bluberri the entire way.   
  
"There it is." Banan said as he pointed to a town in the distance. It was a massive castle surrounded by many small houses. Bluberri and Orang stared in awe as many villagers stared at them.   
  
Banan led the group down the street and went into the castle. It was white with many silvery decorations on it. It has several orbs circling the towers in a constant orbit.  
  
"What are those orbs?" Bluberri asked in wonder.  
  
"Those are security bots. They protect the castle."  
  
"I see. So those towers provide power and guidance to the bots and the bots protect the towers with some sort of force field? And those silvery decorations are kinda like wall enhancers to make it stronger."  
  
"Ummm... yes." Banan said to his amazement. Despite her amnesia, Bluberri was able to figure out the security of the castle just by looking at it.  
  
"Wow, you sure are smart, Bluberri." Orang said in wonder.  
  
"I am. Ain't I?" Bluberri said as she smirked.  
  
"Let's go. Our king will be most interested in you." Banan said as he took Bluberri's hand.  
  
*****  
  
King Raisn sat in his throne room as usual doing paperwork. "Cursed paperwork. So many tasks so little time."  
  
"Sire?" Banan asked as he came in bowed down and crossed his arm over his chest, "May I interrupt?"  
  
"Please." King Raisn said as he put away a stack of papers. "What is it?"  
  
"We found a couple of aliens who are lost and have no memories." Banan explained as he brought gestured Orang and Bluberri in. With awkwardness, the two did the same move that Banan did. "The man, who I called Orang, killed a Liza with his bare hands." Banan explained as he stood up and gestured the other two to do the same.  
  
The King glanced at the confused man. "I see. No injuries?"  
  
"None. The woman, who I called Bluberri, is much weaker but have a very keen mind. She was able to figure out the security of this castle just by looking at it."  
  
King Raisn nodded and glanced at the two. "Do you have any memories at all?" He asked.  
  
Orang shook his head. "Nope. We just woke up in the middle of the woods."  
  
Raisn ordered, "Banan, get the troops and look around where you found these two. Look for a space ship or anything that these aliens might've used to get to this planet."   
  
Banan bowed down and crossed his arm over his chest. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Orang? Bluberri?" The King asked.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Bluberri and Orang asked.  
  
"I will bring in Cherri, my head woman, to help you get settled in. It's obvious that you two will be of great use to us."  
  
Orang and Bluberri followed the hand maiden to a pair of rooms. Cherri was dressed a long plain dress. Her purple hair was tied up in a bun. Orang and Bluberri kept on glancing at their own skin. While Cherri and the others were pink, they were more of a tanned color.  
  
"Here's your rooms." Cherri said as she gestured to the rooms. They were identical in every way. They both have a small bed with dressers to the side. A huge mirror hung over the dressers. There was also a small closet door. Everywhere there's a strange diamond shaped symbol with a circle in the middle.  
  
"Thank you." Orang said as he went into his room.  
  
Bluberri took a deep breath and entered her room. Both people closed their doors and Cherri sighed. "Another tanned person." She muttered as she walked to the chamber where the king was.  
  
She bowed down and crossed her chest with one arm. "Sire. Should I get Tomata here? I noticed that the two aliens are similar to her. Especially Orang."  
  
"Yes. Go and get Tomata here immediately. While, you're at it, go and get Dr. Prun here so we can examine these aliens."  
  
Cherri nodded and walked off. Rasin sighed as he looked at the monitors. "I wonder if Freeza will be coming here."  
  
*****  
  
Orang lay on his bed as he tried to remember anything before the woods. All he can remember was a constant gray all around him. When he was fighting that Liza, everything felt so good, so right. Like, for the briefest second, he knew who or what he is. He got up and looked in the mirror. His outfit, now dirty and blood covered, looked well worn. His orange vest and pants seem to match perfectly. The symbol on his chest didn't look like anything on the castle walls. He turned around to look at his back to see another strange symbol that looked kinda like a house on his back.  
  
He turned around again and stared at his face. He has black hair that is wild with matching black eyes. Bluberri didn't look like him at all.  
  
Bluberri, the only person here he can truly trust now, is in the next room. "Maybe she can remember something." He said to his reflection.  
  
*****  
  
Bluberri stared at her reflection. She couldn't help but feel beautiful. Her face looked somewhat old. Her short blue hair matched her blue eyes. Still, no matter how much she stared, she felt like she was staring at another person.   
  
"Bluberri?" Orang asked as he came in, "Sorry to bug you but can you remember anything?"  
  
"No!" Bluberri snapped as she turned her head toward her companion. "I can't remember who I am! I just woke up in the middle of nowhere surrounded by people that's not of my own species except for maybe you and I'm not so sure. I didn't even know I have blue hair." She rubbed her head in confusion.  
  
Orang walked up to her and gently hugged her. "It's okay, Bluberri. I can't remember either. But, these aliens seem real nice and maybe they can help us." Bluberri buried her head in the man's chest. Despite the fact that they have known each other for such a short time, they feel complete at ease with each other.  
  
"Excuse me?" Another voice interrupted a very delicate moment.   
  
Bluberri glared up to see Cherri standing there with another woman. Unlike the people who found them, the woman was taller with a very tanned skin and black hair that is almost as wild as Orang's. "Who are you?" Bluberri asked the woman.  
  
The woman was dressed in leather and silvery armor like Banan and his men. A distinct red 'X' with gold trimmings that spanned over the left side of her face. "My name is Tomata. I heard about you."  
  
"Are you the same species as us?" Orang asked excitedly at the thought of finding someone who's like them.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Tomata said as she glanced at Bluberri. "I was a Saiyan. Orang could be a Saiyan too. I don't know until the DNA tests are here but you do look like a Saiyan."  
  
Orang glanced at the girl. "But I don't have that funny mark on your face."  
  
Tomata felt her face and cringed. "Oh. It's a long story. I was once a Saiyan before I got ripped of my citizenship and my tail." Orang and Bluberri glanced at Tomata's behind and she immediately turned. "I don't have a tail any more." Tomata confessed.  
  
Orang looked behind himself and said, "I don't have a tail either. Do girl Saiyans have tails?"  
  
"No, all Saiyans are born with tails." Tomata said as she looked at Orang's back. "You probably lost yours if you were born with one. Your outfit isn't Saiyan either. Saiyans wear a different type of armor than that."   
  
A tall man with a long purple beard and long hair came up. He was wearing all white and said, "Greetings, Orang, Bluberri, I'm Dr. Prun. I need to examine both of you to see what race you are."  
  
"I hope I'm this Saiyan race." Orang said excitedly.  
  
"You don't. Believe me." Tomata said as the four went out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
The lab was bright white and have lots of odd looking equipment around. Bluberri stared at all of the gadgets and gizmos that littered the place. "Oh, before I forget. I found these in my pocket." Bluberri said as she took out a small box and opened it.  
  
Dr. Prun stared at them and nodded. "I see. I'll examine these closely. Maybe, they have some clue to your identify. Now, I'll need to do some tests."  
  
Dr. Prun did many tests on the two amnesiacs. Some involved scans of the brain and the body and reflexes and others involved DNA testing. It was difficult to get the samples from Orang who showed a great and very intense fear for needles.  
  
"This is incredible." Prun said as he looked over the results. "Apparently, Orang is the same species as Tomata. But Bluberri isn't. Her DNA is completely compatible with Orang's indicating that she's a species that's related to Saiyans."  
  
"So, Bluberri and I aren't from the same species?" Orang asked.  
  
Prun nodded.  
  
"Do you know what caused our amnesia?" Bluberri asked as she held her hands.  
  
"No. Orang showed that he might have some brain damage at a very early age. I'm not sure about you, Bluberri. As far as I can tell, both of you are in perfect health."  
  
"Great just great." Bluberri muttered, "Neither of us are in perfect health and yet, I can't remember my own name. Say, what planet is this?"  
  
"We call this planet 'Lotcamel." Tomata replied, "Doctor, what does the king have planned for them?"  
  
"He will reveal that soon enough." Dr. Prun said as he looked at the data, "Since, we're on the verge of war with the Maet clan. He may want to use Orang as a warrior for us. Bluberri, you can train under me."  
  
"I get to fight?" Orang asked as he looked down at his hands. He couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of being very strong. "Awesome!"  
  
"You can train under me. I will show you the few things I managed to learn before my exile." Tomata said as she smiled toward the man.  
  
Bluberri scowled at her. **Why should I be jealous? I mean, Tomata and Orang are the same species but still...**  
  
"Are you okay, Bluberri?" Prun asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Bluberri lied through her teeth as Tomata and Orang held hands.  
  
To Be continued... 


	2. The Amnesia Saga part two

The Amnesia Saga  
Chapter Two  
By Maria Cline  
  
A week passed ever since Orang and Bluberri was found. Banan and his group couldn't find anything that would explain how did Orang and Bluberri came to Lotcamel. Orang and Bluberri lived in the vast castle and were being taught various lessons about their new home. King Rasin had been very generous to the two. He gave them clothes, books on their world, and all the food they can eat. The last part was very generous since Orang discovered that he needs to eat as much as twenty Fruans. Orang and Bluberri's friend and fellow alien, Tomata, had been very helpful in getting Orang to know his own body.  
  
One day, as Orang was practicing ki exercise, he noticed Tomata taking out a book in strange symbols. It wasn't like the Lotcamelian language. "What's that?"  
  
Tomata looked up with a shocked expression. "Oh, this is my scribe. My last Saiyan possession. My father gave it to me before he got executed and I got exiled."  
  
"You never told me about why you got exiled in the first place. Every time I asked you, you just changed the subject."  
  
Tomata closed her eyes. Orang wasn't like any other Saiyan she can remember. Most other Saiyans would just ignore her and treat her like scum. Orang had been like very curious about her. He constantly asked questions about her former home and her previous life. She couldn't tell him. Bluberri treated her with less curiosity. She could tell that Bluberri was jealous of her. "You're going to keep on asking me, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course."  
  
Tomata rubbed her tattooed face and shuttered. "I might as well tell you. Orang, you are so kind."  
  
"Is it okay if Bluberri knows too? I mean, I think she feels kinda left out since we're both Saiyans and we don't know what species she is."  
  
Tomata nodded. "Okay, but no one else. Not even my fellow Fruans know about this."  
  
Orang grinned and patted her on the shoulder. "Okay." He ran off into the castle in a blur. A few minutes later, he came back with Bluberri in his massive arms.  
  
"What's going on?" Bluberri demanded as she got out of his arms.  
  
"I'm going to tell you as much as I can about myself. Orang have been bugging me for a week about my tattoo and I thought I might as well tell you both."  
  
"Why are you telling me? You and Orang are both Saiyans."  
  
"Orang insisted."  
  
Bluberri smiled at Orang who was scratching the back of his head embarrassed. "I didn't want you to feel so left out." he explained.  
  
Blueberri turned slightly red at her response. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Tomata ran her hand through her wild black hair. "Okay, the reason I was exiled is that I'm an oddball by Saiyan standards. You see, I told you that Saiyans are a race of destructive warriors who often go around cleaning out planets for other aliens. Despite, the Saiyans' destructive side, there were a handful of us who hide and protect the Sacred Legends and the Prophecy.   
  
"You see, my father taught me about the true origin of the Saiyans. A long time ago, on an unknown planet, there was a race of beings that we call the First ones. The First ones were very weak but smart. They lived in caves and feed off of their kills of animals. Gradually, out of the First ones, people with tails started to become born. At first, they were considered weak since they needed food more than the Firsts. But, they were proven wrong when the tailed people become stronger, faster, and more fierce than the Firsts were." Tomata smiled a little, "We don't know who the Firsts were but we believed that they still exist."  
  
"How did the Firsts and the Saiyans get separated?" Orang asked as Bluberri stare on in amazement.  
  
"It was believed that the Tuffles came to the First's home world and discovered the Saiyans. The Tuffles were amazed at the Saiyans power and took all of them to their planet with their highly advanced weapons. They did many experiments on the Saiyans. They even made it so they can evolve into giant monkeys by the light of the full moon. Don't ask me why or how. After the Saiyans destroyed the Tuffles, my family discovered the Tuffles records but couldn't find out where the First's planet is. We tried to talk to our king about it but he refused to believe that the powerful Saiyans would come from such a weak race. So, the Saiyans contact more aliens and started to destroy other planets. My family grew worried that someday, the Saiyans may destroy the First's planet. We began to protest to the new way of fighting. Unfortunately, no one listened. I mean, the Saiyans hated to believe that they were originally intended to be merely slaves. My great-great-grandfather decided to quiet down the protests and have his descendants train so they can find the First planet. It was hard. My family dedicated themselves to not only finding the planet but making everyone believe that the planet Vegita wasn't their home planet. Eventually, we were caught. Freeza, the Saiyans' latest employer, had my family executed. I was a little girl at the time but I was punished as well. King Vegita showed a little mercy to me. He cut off my tail, revoked me by my Saiyan name and just merely called me 'The Exiled', and have this on my forehead. I was so humiliated. Shortly after that, he sent me off to space with no navigation controls and no scouter. The Saiyans sent me off to exile. I don't know what happened to them after that. I crash landed on this world. The inhabitants took me in after they saw my strength." Tomata smiled, "I was even given the name 'Tomata'. I told them about the Saiyans and how deadly they are. I even told them about Freeza and the Cold Empire. It's been over twenty years since my exile and I still fear the day Freeza and the Saiyans come."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomata." Bluberri said as the Saiyan stared down.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe the Saiyans changed. After all, I'm not like the Saiyans you told me about and my clothes are different." Orang said optimistically, "I got a question."  
  
"Go ahead." Tomata said.  
  
"Why were your family so interested in finding the Firsts?"  
  
Tomata smiled softly. "It's believed that when the Saiyans and the Firsts meet again. Their children will gain the super strength of the Saiyans and the softness of the Firsts. A new race might be born. In fact, it's also believed that when Saiyans meet the Firsts again, the Saiyans will gain more power and yet have a purer heart. But, I don't know anymore. If Freeza didn't see it, he didn't conquer it. It might be destroyed by now."  
  
"Don't believe that!" Orang yelled out startling the women. "I may not know a bit about Saiyans or Freeza but I do know that you can't give up hope. Maybe a Saiyan already made contact and you didn't know. A lot can happen in twenty years."  
  
Tomata remained silent as she stared ahead. "Have I ever mentioned how much you're not like other Saiyans?" She finally asked.  
  
Bluberri spoke up. "Orang is right. Maybe, Freeza is dead or the Saiyans changed."  
  
"An entire race can't change in twenty years. I appreciate the concern but I'll be fine. Orang, I have to teach you all I can about your Saiyan nature. What I told you is just the beginning and we might need to prepare for the Saiyans if they arrive."  
  
"I want to help." Bluberri spoke up, "I may not be as strong as you two but maybe I make some weapon."  
  
Tomata nodded. "Okay."  
  
The three stood in silence as the sun slowly sailed to the East. Out of nowhere, a growl came out startling everyone. Orang looked down at his stomach. "Sorry, can we eat now?"  
  
*****  
  
Tomata and Orang ate in huge amounts of food as usual as everyone else ate. Tomata's style of eating had been known for a long time. Bluberri picked at her food. Still she couldn't help but feel out of it. Orang and Tomata have so much in common. They're both the same species, they have similar eating habits, and they even have a love for fighting that seemed to reflect it in their eyes.  
  
After the huge meal, Dr. Prun spoke up at the table. "Bluberri, I discovered something fascinating about your mysterious box."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let me show you in the lab. It's incredible."  
  
"Good." Bluberri was relieved. She had been curious about her strange box. It was her only possession besides the clothes on her back. What purpose does it have? More importantly, does it have any clues to her being?  
  
"I'm glad." Orang said as he grinned, "Maybe, we'll find out what species you are."  
  
Bluberri smiled at Orang. "I know."  
  
Tomata, Orang, Bluberri, and Dr. Prun went down to the lab where many objects were seen. "As you can see, I discovered that those cylinders have many things in there."  
  
He gestured to the objects. "They are very different from our technology. This is a mode of transportation." He said as he gestured to a hover bike. "I believe that these cylinders holds different objects in a way that I'm still trying to figure out."  
  
"What kinds of things?" Bluberri asked excited.  
  
Dr. Prun looked over at the other objects. "A mechanical robot of some sort. Another mode of transportation. It's amazing. I even found a house." He said as he gestured to a wall with part of a building sticking out. "I found out that a house is inside it and if you release the object in a small area it gets blocked off."  
  
"Is there anything that can help us know who we are?"  
  
Dr. Prun shook his head. "No. No papers, no identification, not even an indication of where you're from."  
  
"Great." Bluberri moaned as she sat down on a chair. Orang put his arm around her shoulders and sat beside her.   
  
"It's okay. Maybe, someone is looking for us right now."  
  
"But for how long?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Tomata spoke up, "Orang, why don't we do some training right now?"  
  
"I... don't know. Are you okay with that, Bluberri?"  
  
Bluberri gave off a short laugh. "I'll be fine. Go, train. I have to stay here and examine my stuff."  
  
"Great! Let's go, Tomata!" Orang yelled out as he grabbed his fellow Saiyan's hand and dragged her outside.  
  
Bluberri watched as the two ran off. "Don't mind me." she muttered.  
  
*****  
  
Tomata and Orang's punches can be heard all across the Fru kingdom. Banan watched in awe as the two Saiyans fought in mid-air. He smiled as Orang punched Tomata down to the ground. The female got up and smiled at him. "You're good." She complimented. "You must be a Super Elite if you are able to gain that much power over me in a mere week."  
  
"You think so? What's a Super Elite? Are you an Super Elite?"  
  
"No." Tomata replied, "Second class warrior. It's odd though. Your hair is that of a third class warrior. You might've been promoted but I don't know."  
  
"What kind of classes to Saiyans have?"  
  
Tomata sighed. "There are three classes of Saiyans. The Super Elite, the Second class, and the Third class. The Super Elite are the royalty of the Saiyans. They are like King Rasin and the other lords. The Super Elite are the most powerful of the Saiyans. Their bred with the most powerful genes. Every generation seems to get stronger and stronger. In fact, it's tradition that the prince must kill the king in order to be rightful heir. The Second Class are those who help take care of the Elite. They look after the children of the Super Elite and become like sidekicks to them."  
  
"Who did you look after?"   
  
"I was a little girl when I was exiled. Remember? I didn't have a charge. But my combat power reading was 250 at the time."  
  
"Is that good?" Orang asked.  
  
"I think so. Third Class warriors are the weakest type. They are often the ones who purge the weaker planets. They also make up most of the planet's population."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know. Let's get going again."  
  
"Okay. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What now?" Tomata asked almost irritated by the constant barrage of questions.  
  
"Why do you think that Bluberri's mad at you?"  
  
"I don't know." Tomata replied as she looked up. "I never hurt her in any way."  
  
"I think I know." Cherri said as she came up. "Orang, why don't you get cleaned up? Tomata, we need to talk."  
  
Orang nodded and walked off to his room. Tomata glanced at Cherri who was smiling. "What?"  
  
Cherri replied, "Nothing. It's just that Bluberri seems almost jealous of you and Orang."  
  
"Why? Because Orang and I know what we are and she doesn't?"  
  
"No. How do you feel about Orang?" Cherri asked as she sat down.  
  
Bluberri sat down as well. "You know perfectly how I feel. You Frutans have some empathic power that tells you things. Especially you, you know others feelings before they do."  
  
"I know but just tell me."  
  
"Orang is the first Saiyan I've seen in over twenty years. He's kind and sweet and can really throw a punch."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Of course I like him. He's someone I can relate to." Tomata said, "He looks almost like me."  
  
"Do you love him?" Cherri asked almost grinning.  
  
Tomata fell over in shock. "What?! Me?! Love him! No! He's like a brother to me but that's it!"  
  
Cherri nodded and replied, "Well, Bluberri doesn't know that."  
  
"She loves Orang?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I can feel her jealously when you and Orang were sparing." Cherri said as she touched Tomata's hand.   
  
"What about Orang?"  
  
Cherri shrugged. "His emotions are too jumbled to tell. He likes you and Bluberri. But he's very confused about his feelings."  
  
"Damn it!" Tomata yelled out as she tugged at her hair. "I never asked for this!"  
  
*****  
  
Bluberri slowly took apart the robot's arm and put it back together again. There was something soothing about examining mechanical objects. Gently, she looked at the wires and instincts took over.   
  
"What's troubling you?" Dr. Prun asked as he stood over her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing." Bluberri mumbled as she examined a power imputer. "Wow."  
  
"I understand that you're jealous of Tomata."  
  
Bluberri glanced at her mentor. "You can sense that?"  
  
"Yes. Amazing, despite the fact that you two are aliens, you still act like a Fruan." Dr. Prun said as he sighed. "Youth. Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"I can't. I don't know him. He doesn't know him." Bluberri said as she ran her hand through her hair. "Tomata has more of a chance. They're the same species. They both have black hair and black eyes. They love to eat and love to fight more."  
  
"So?" Dr. Prun said, "Orang must have feelings for you. Maybe you should just talk to him. Find out for yourself. Trust me, love is universal."  
  
"What if he doesn't love me?"  
  
"What if he does?"  
  
"I need to get some air." Bluberri said as she got up.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
**Maybe, I can get myself a bath.** she thought as she went to her room to get her robe.  
  
*****  
  
Orang walked down the hallways as he went to the baths. Despite all he now knew about the race he belongs to, he still felt incomplete. Something deep in him felt uneasy about knowing about his Saiyan roots. Was it truely his past?   
  
He went into the somewhat heated room and shed his clothes. So many questions still circled his mind. What is his name? What are the symbols on the clothes he wore the day he came here? Did he have any family at all? How did he knew Bluberri? Will he ever regain his memory? And a question that he most feared, will he turn back into a killing monster that he might have been before he lost his memory?  
  
He dipped into the pool and lay there with his head just above the water. **This is nice.** he thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Bluberri's head ached as she went down the hallways. "Where's that bath room?" she asked herself as she looked along the corridors. Finally, she saw the entrance. "Finally." she muttered as she walked in to see a naked Orang floating in the bath tub. "ORANG!!!"  
  
Orang looked up and fell in the water. He got up and turned red. "Bluberri?!" He exclaimed as he reached for a robe. "Uh... how... oh boy."  
  
Bluberri turned her head and blushed herself. Orang's finely sculpted body send shivers down her spine. "You look good." she complimented.  
  
"I didn't see you." He said as he laughed.  
  
Bluberri turned around as Orang put on the wet robe. "That's okay. I thought you were training with Tomata."  
  
"I was just cleaning up." Orang explained as he put on his Fruan outfit. "I was just relaxing."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence filled the air between them. "So." Bluberri started, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good. You?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Orang?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering... if we can go out for a long stroll? I mean, we haven't stepped outside of the gates for the entire week. I want to do some exploring. I can get a map and a compass and we can just take a walk."  
  
Orang grinned. "Yeah. Maybe, I can kill some Lizas off too. I can invite Tomata to come along..."  
  
"Tomata?"  
  
"Sure, I don't want us to get lost or anything. Or we can get Banan."  
  
"No. Please, I just want it to be the two of us."  
  
Orang rose an eyebrow and nodded. "Okay. We can go alone. When should we go?"  
  
"In an hour?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
*****  
  
An hour passed as Orang and Bluberri walked down the path with Orang carrying a small snack. "Orang?" Bluberri asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think about your past life?"  
  
Orang nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Of course I do. I think that I'm a very strong fighter. A Super Elite by Tomata's standards."  
  
"Super Elite?"  
  
"Yeah, Saiyan royalty."  
  
Bluberri smirked. "Prince Orang?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know how strong other Saiyans are besides Tomata. What do you think you are?"  
  
"I think I'm a doctor like Dr. Prun. Maybe, an inventor. I could be your advisor before we lost our memories."  
  
"Yeah. You're smart."  
  
"Do you think you're married?" Bluberri asked, "I mean, you might have some wife back on Planet Vegita."  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know if Saiyans do get married. I have to ask Tomata after this. What about you? I'm sure a pretty girl like you is married."  
  
"Maybe." Bluberri said as she looked down at her chest. "But I was probably too busy inventing all those weird cylinders."  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Yeah." Bluberri muttered as she looked down. "Do you love Tomata?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know. I barely know her. I like her but... she's kinda like a sister to me. Why?"  
  
"Nothing." Bluberri said as she looked down, "It's just that every time I see you and her together I feel so jealous."  
  
"Why? Was it because you don't know what species you are?"  
  
"No! Because, you and Tomata are more compatible than me and you! You two have so much in common! I love you and I don't have a chance!" Bluberri cried out at the top of her lungs.  
  
Orang frowned and gently hugged her. "Bluberri, don't think like that. I like Tomata but only like a sister. You might be different but don't think that we don't have a chance. I'm sorry. I wish I knew myself and you. But we can't give up. If we have any friends and family, they'll find us."  
  
Bluberri nodded as tears came down her cheeks. "I know. I know."  
  
"And, you're the most beautiful woman I know. Please stop crying. I feel lousy when you feel lousy."  
  
Bluberri smiled at him. "I appreciate it. Oh well, maybe we better go back."  
  
"Yeah." Orang and Bluberri walked arm and arm back to their home.  
  
Several days passed...  
  
Orang stared in the mirror as usual as he put on the dressed up clothes. The King had just prepared the annual Harvest Festival. Orang asked Bluberri to join him. It had been hectic. Tomata had been showing him how the Fruans danced and to his surprise, he took it up fast. Of course, she told him that fighting and dancing go hand in hand. The movements and rhythm is like fighting but with style. He also had to dress up in fancy clothes that Banan showed him. It felt awkward to even wear such fancy stuff.  
  
His heart beat fast as he checked his hair. It never seemed to get out of position. It always stuck out in seven points like Saiyan hair supposed to do. For some strange reason, he wanted to look his best to impress Bluberri. He grinned at his reflection as he checked his teeth. "Okay, let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Bluberri brushed her hair for an hour making sure that every hair is in place. "You look lovely." Cherri complimented as she watched Bluberri put on the perfume and makeup. Bluberri asked her to help out since she knew more about how Fruans get dressed.  
  
"I hope Orang will love it." she said as she checked her makeup.   
  
"He'll be awed. But, he's one of those types who sees the heart rather than the looks."  
  
"Looks count, you know." Bluberri said as she put on the jewels Cherri loaned her.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
*****  
  
It was dark with a thousand stars littering the sky. Orang stared at the stars. "Woah." He muttered as he gazed up. He couldn't help but wonder which star was the Planet Vegita on. He asked Tomata but she didn't know herself. When they exiled her, her navigation computer was destroyed. It was a miracle that she survived to begin with.  
  
"Hey, Orang." Bluberri said as she came down the stairs. Orang turned to see Bluberri standing at the doorway.   
  
"Wow." He muttered as Bluberri smiled warmly. Her short blue hair was decorated with jewels. Her gown was white with traces of blue on her body. On the side of her sleeve was a strange symbol with two half-circles one inside the other. "What's that weird symbol?"  
  
Bluberri looked down at her arm. "Dr. Prun founded several of these symbols while examining the bots. He figured it must've represent what group I belonged to. I thought I could go ahead and wear it."  
  
"That's great! Do you remember what it means?"  
  
"No. But it feels right." Bluberri said, "Let's go."  
  
Flutes and horns filled the air as the orchestra played sweet songs. It was soothing to Orang's ears. Everyone was dancing and eating. Orang was one of the few who was eating one minute and dancing the next.  
  
Tomata watched from the food table with Banan. "It must feel nice to be with a fellow Saiyan who's not destructive." Banan commented as he sipped his sakai.  
  
"It is. He's a very unique man. Bluberri is also very unique. They will be a great help."  
  
"Maybe, we should just have you and Orang fight the war for us." Banan suggested almost laughing. "You two are as strong as an army."  
  
"No. I don't like killing. Besides, no one knows how the Maets think anymore. They have been in secret for so long. They may have a surprise up their sleeve."  
  
"But we have two. Orang and Bluberri." Tomata counted out, "Let's not worry about the upcoming battle and just enjoy the dance."  
  
"You? Tomata the exiled Saiyan? Telling me to have fun?" Banan laughed as he acted all shocked.  
  
Tomata shot him an evil glare and then smirked. "Yes, oh Guild Master Banan Da, this mere Exiled Saiyan has no part in warfare."  
  
The two laughed as several more stars come out.  
  
*****  
  
Orang and Bluberri danced slowly to the music. While, the others were dancing at arms length, the two were dancing much closer. It felt comfortable to them. "This is nice." Bluberri said as she felt Orang's warmth through is outfit.  
  
"Yeah." Orang commented as he inhaled some of Bluberri's fragrance. **Wow, she smells so nice.**  
  
"Orang? Do you think... that we were together before we lost our memories?" Bluberri asked.  
  
"I don't know." Orang replied, "It's possible. I don't know how, but it's possible."  
  
Bluberri stared up at Orang's dark eyes. "Maybe."  
  
*****  
  
In the shadows, a group of winged creatures gathered. "Look at them. Dancing and eating. So distracted."  
  
"A perfect opportunity."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Orang looked up and gasped. "Did you feel that?" He asked as Bluberri shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
Banan frowned. "I felt it as well. A darkness around us."  
  
The music stopped as every Fruan stared at the stars. Then, fire erupted from the sky as giant winged monsters flew in. They were huge with black scales. Their eyes were red as they shot out fire. Their wings stretched across the sky.  
  
The guards were flung on the ground as their enemies started to impale them with their claws.   
  
"No!" Tomata yelled out as she ripped her lower dress so it won't get in the way. Her Saiyan blood boiled with both excitement and rage. "Leave them alone!" She ordered as she shot to the air and began to blast at the monsters.  
  
Orang ordered as he ripped off his shirt and jacket, "Bluberri! Get inside!"  
  
Bluberri stared at the monsters and nodded. She ran to the gates where all of the women and children were being gathered. **I can't let Orang and Tomata get killed.** Bluberri thought. **But what can I do?** Horror filled her heart as she watched Orang fighting off two monsters at once. Just then, she remembered all of the strange bots that were in the lab. "The bots! Of course!" She yelled out as she ran inside the castle. Her long dress kept on tripping her. "Damn dress." She grumbled as she ripped it so it's only knee high.  
  
*****  
  
Orang and Tomata fired ki blasts at several monsters. Banan and his men flew up as well. They had learned to fly and fight from Tomata after several years. "Men! Lead them away from the castle!" Banan ordered as he flew away.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Apel yelled out as he fired a ki blast at a monster's head.  
  
Orang and Tomata lashed out from behind as Banan's men lured the monsters away from the village. More monsters appeared from the shadows as Banan, Orang, and Tomata attacked. Orang felt a deep urge in his soul. Tonight, he was supposed to be with Bluberri dancing and eating. He loved to fight but he hated to see those he respected die in front of his eyes. "Get out of the way!" Orang yelled out as he cupped his hands and put it to the side. "KKKKAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEHAAAAMEEEEE HA!!!" A bright blue light shot out of his hands and struck right through the monster. It fell to the ground much to the monsters' surprise.  
  
"How can a Lotcamelian be so strong?" One monster growled as he glared at him. "And look so funny looking?"  
  
"We're Saiyans!" Tomata yelled out as she kicked a monster, "We're the most powerful warriors in the galaxy!!!"  
  
"Saiyans?" A monster growled as he began to laugh. "We're the Ternoms! We're the most feared warriors in the galaxy!"  
  
"Warriors don't attack civilizations while they were having a party!" Banan said as he took a deep breath.   
  
"That's what this one warrior called Chiken said before I ate him." The Ternom growled as he licked his lips.  
  
"Chiken? Of the Maets?!" Tomata exclaimed, "That's sick!"  
  
"Impossible!" Banan said, "I don't believe that you actually ate the Maet warriors!"  
  
The Ternom began to cough and reached into his mouth and got out a small medallion. He tossed it to the female Saiyan. Tomata read, "Chiken: Clan Leader of the Maets. You monster."  
  
"How disgusting." Orang said as he felt a rage of force over come him. He never heard of Chiken or the Maet clan much. But the thought of his friends and family being eaten made him feel sick.  
  
Power overcome him as he watched Banan and his friends battling the Ternoms. Orang felt a deep instinct riding over him. It was the same instinct that gave him the Kame blast and the power to fly and fight. The head Ternom reached out and grabbed Tomata.   
  
"Come here you sweet looking creature." The head Ternom said as he laughed. Tomata banged her fists on the claws.  
  
"Tomata!" Banan exclaimed as he flew to her aid. The head Ternom snapped at Banan and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"NO!!!" Orang exclaimed as he felt his ki exploded. Rage overcome him. Apel watched in awe as Orang's eyes turned from brown to green. His hair started to flicker between black and pure gold. A golden aura exploded around him and absorbed him.  
  
"I don't believe this." Tomata muttered in awe. She had never heard of a Saiyan transforming like that. "He must be The Super Saiyan."  
  
The head Ternom gasped as he let his hold of Tomata falter. She used that opportunity to fly out of his grip and blasted it. Orang did the same thing. The head Ternom screeched as the monsters vanished. Banan fell and Tomata managed to catch him.  
  
"What happened?" Orang asked confused as he relaxed. His hair turned black again.  
  
"You... you just turned into the legendary Super Saiyan." Tomata said she looked over Banan. "Thanks." she said as Banan held his arm.  
  
*****  
  
"What a mess." King Rasin muttered as he watched everyone cleaning up the damage. Banan and the other warriors were being treated as well as the other wounded. Tomata and Orang were exhausted from the battle.  
  
"Orang, you're the Super Saiyan." Tomata said wide eyed, "No Saiyan had ever done what you did before."  
  
"A Super Saiyan?" Bluberri asked as she cleaned one of Orang's wounds.  
  
"The Legendary Super Saiyan. Every thousand years, a Saiyan becomes super powerful. The last one, exploded with power and died but you must be one. The power you show, the fierceness." Tomata said, "The power that every Saiyan dreamed about is in you."  
  
"Really?" Orang said as he looked down at his hands. "I did feel power when I got so mad at those monsters for hurting everyone."  
  
Apel came forward. His hand was in a sling due to the battle. "I just received word from the scouts. Banan, Tomata, Orang, the Maets were destroyed. The kingdom is in ruins."  
  
"Are there any survivors?" Banan asked.  
  
"None I can see." Apel replied, "There's also no sign of the monsters. They will be back."  
  
"We have to get ready." Tomata said, "Those monsters were surprised due to Orang's power but they'll be back more prepared."  
  
"We'll be ready for them." Banan vowed as he stood up. The fires were dying out as the survivors were getting together. "We have to prepare for this war. We have been preparing for a war with either these Saiyans or the Maets. Now, we'll have one with the Ternoms."  
  
Orang stood up as well. "We'll kill them." He said, "With me and Tomata, we have this war."  
  
"And the bots." Bluberri reminded, "We have a good deal of fighting power."  
  
"But is it enough?"  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Amnesia Saga part three

The Amnesia Saga  
Part 3  
  
Orang and Tomata stood in the trees as they scanned down at the floor. Orang's face paled as he held his stomach. "Oh, I'm so hungry."  
  
"Me too. That fruit we several hours ago barely helped." Tomata said as she held her knife. "Here Phanty. Phanty." She said as she stared around. "The Tormans couldn't wipe all of you off."  
  
They jumped to the ground and started to run toward some weak ki. "I felt it." Orang said as he flew forward. They went through a bush and saw a furry black giant animal. "Kinda small."  
  
"It's food." Tomata said as she lashed at the animal. In a mere kick, the animal fell bleeding. "Half and half?"  
  
"Please." Orang said as he got out his knife and skinned the animal.   
  
*****  
  
They cleaned it off completely of its meat and guts. Saiyans can handle eating anything if desprate enough. Orang quickly cooked the creature with a well managed ki blast and the two began eating. After a few seconds, the skeleton remained.   
  
Orang took a deep breath. "Oh man, that felt better."  
  
"Mmmhmmm..." Tomata agreed. "Was it me or was that harder that time?"  
  
"Your ki is lower than before." Orang said as he rubbed his arm. "Oh."  
  
"Arm bothering you again?"  
  
"Yeah. I better avoid using it for a while."  
  
A screech echoed in the woods. "Damn it." Tomata cursed as they got up.   
  
"Termons."   
  
They flew off to the sounds.  
  
*****  
  
Bluberri cursed as she made the final modifications on the new battle bots. It had been six months since their arrival, five since the Termons came. After the festival, they would come attacking at least once a week. At first, they focused on the warriors and the castle. Then, they began to attack the fields and the woods. Food was starting to become scarce around causing rations to be formed. Tomata and Orang cut down on their food and relyed on hunting for most their food.   
  
King Rasin had guards and guard bots constantly surveying the territory and the villages for any sign of Termons attacking. So far, only Orang and Tomata could do any severe damage to the monsters and even they were being worn down.  
  
Bluberri used every bit of her gifts to aid. She improved the guard bots and tried to find more improvements. When she's not in the labs, she would be aiding the wounded.   
  
"Bluberri!" Lemon yelled out as he helped two more people in. "It's Orang and Tomata!"  
  
"No! Please, not them." Bluberri exclaimed as she ran out of her lab and into the now wounded ward.   
  
Orang stood there holding his arm with Tomata leaning on him. They had been in most if not all of the battles with the Tornams. Every battle, caused them to get stronger but they also gain more and more injuries.   
  
"Orang, Tomata, how many times must Dr. Prun tell you two that you need rest!" Bluberri exclaimed as she helped Tomata to one of the beds.  
  
"I felt a Tornam attacking a village while Tomata and I were hunting. I can't resist." Orang explained as a nurse was looking over his arm. "Yeow!" He yelled out in pain as it was being set in a cast.  
  
"Serves you right." Bluberri muttered, "You Saiyans can't resist a good fight."  
  
"We can heal." Tomata explained, "Every battle makes Saiyans stronger and every injury makes us stronger when we heal."  
  
"You can't heal properly at this rate." Dr. Prun said as he wrapped some fresh bandages over Tomata's old wounds.  
  
"Just rest." Bluberri said, "I've improved the guard bots. Maybe, they will slow them down long enough for you to recover." Gently, she forced Orang down on the bed and covered him up in a blanket. "Please." She said softly as she kissed Orang's lips. Over the months, in between preparing for battle and the battle itself, Orang and Bluberri grew close. Bluberri noticed that she could almost feel his thoughts and feelings like her own. Tomata told her about a Saiyan bond but also added how it could be impossible for a Saiyan and another from a different species could bond.  
  
"Okay." He said as he tilted his head to the side. A deep instinct called out to him. He didn't know what to do. "I wish we can get more Saiyans to this planet."  
  
"The Saiyans will just kill off the Tormans and conquer this world." Tomata said sadly.  
  
"What about Saiyans like me?"  
  
"If they do exist, they may not know where you are. You and Bluberri have been here for half the year, there's no sign of aid coming." Tomata said as she lay on her bed.  
  
"Just rest." Bluberri said as she got up, "I'll go and try to get you two something to eat." She smiled as she looked down at Orang who was already asleep.  
  
"Orang..."  
  
*****  
  
It was dark as Chi Chi stared at the stars. Every night, she kept on looking out to see the stars and wonder if Goku and Bulma had regained their memories. If Goku could remember, he could just lock on to anyone's ki and teleport himself and Bulma home.  
  
A month after their disapearences, she had been having nightmares about black monsters with giant wings attacking. Oddly enough, Vegita also have the same nightmares.   
  
"Same nightmares?" Vegita asked as he came up.   
  
Chi Chi nodded as she looked at him. Their bonds with their lost ones made it possible for them to know that they are alive. "I can't stand it. Every night, it's the same thing."  
  
"Saiyan bonds are peculiar. Kakarot and Bulma must've formed a bond by now if they don't remember who they are." Vegita explained.  
  
"I can't stand it. Six more months till we can get the Dragon Balls." Chi Chi sat on the ground.  
  
"I know what you mean." Vegita said as he closed his eyes. **Bulma. Damn it, woman! Speak to me! Yell at me! Remember me! If you don't, I'll fly up there and grab you myself!!!**  
  
*****  
  
Bluberri rose her head. There was a strange calling in her mind. She couldn't quite understand why or how this feeling came. "Bluberri?" Dr. Prun asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Bluberri shook her head clear. "I'm fine. It's just that feeling again."  
  
"I see. Something had been calling you and Orang. What is it, I don't know."   
  
"Let's just work on this." Bluberri said as she adjusted the bot, "Maybe, if we can enhanced these parts, we can give the warriors something else to fight with besides their own ki." She held up a gun in her hand. "I have to teach that Saiyan friend of mine how to use this."  
  
*****  
  
"No, Orang! Not that hard!" Bluberri yelled out as Orang was holding a large gun in his good arm. "You're squeezing that trigger too hard!" Bluberri said as she looked at the gun. The trigger was jammed but fortunately, it wasn't loaded.  
  
"I hate guns." Orang complained as he gave Bluberri the gun back.  
  
"Well, you and Tomata have been exhausting yourselves senseless. And with that broken arm, you can't do that Kame blast."  
  
"Yes, I can." Orang said as he held his palm up at a rock. "KAAAMMMEEEEHHHAAAAMEEE HA!!!" He yelled out and a bolt of blue blast shot out of his hand and struck the rock. "See?"  
  
"You need to save your power. The others are making more for the other soldiers. It's taking alot of resouces." Bluberri fixed the gun and tossed it back. "Try it again. It's loaded now." She ordered.  
  
Orang scowled at her and sighed. He lifted the gun up and gently squeezed the trigger. A bright blast shot out of the gun. "Like that?"  
  
"Yes." Bluberri said as she touched his good arm.   
  
"I feel so uncomfortable like this." Orang admitted as he dropped the gun. "I want to use my own ki power."  
  
"You'll just exhaust yourself further. You may be the Super Saiyan but even Super Saiyans have their limit." Bluberri picked up the gun and held it to her.   
  
Orang sat down on the ground and rubbed his broken arm. "Bluberri?"  
  
"Yeah, Orang?"  
  
"Do you think that there are other Saiyans like me? I mean, Tomata told me that there can only be one Super Saiyan per thousand years but what if there's others?"  
  
"Tomata's the expert in Saiyans, not me. I'm the genius in mechanical stuff." Bluberri said as she sat beside him.   
  
"You are at that."   
  
The two sighed as Bluberri leaned into Orang's good arm and chest.  
  
*****  
  
King Kai was silent as he was doing what any other god would do. He stretched his mental eye to it's furthest to find his favorite pupil, Goku. "Oh, Goku." He muttered as he felt a tingle of evil in another part of his galaxy. "Oh my. What evil." He said as he turned to the direction.  
  
It hit him like a giant banana creme pie. A surge of evil and a cry of fear reached him. He never felt anything like that since Freeza and the Saiyans. King Kai looked down at a desolate planet. Parts of it was burned and destroyed. A kingdom was standing but with several parts destroyed. In a clearing, he saw a couple of people sitting there. The man has obvious injuries and was holding a gun in his non-bandaged arm. The woman was sitting next to him. "Goku!" King Kai exclaimed in joy and shock. He jumped around in pure joy. After several months of searching and worry, he knows where Goku and Bulma are. "Woo hoo!!!"  
  
He jumped in joy as he looked on.  
  
*****  
  
"Bluberri?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why do I have a feeling we're being watched?" Orang said as he stood up and looked around.  
  
Bluberri shook her head confused. Suddenly, Orang's confused expression changed to pure rage. "Tormans!" He yelled out as a black monster appeared.   
  
"Shit!" Bluberri cursed as she picked up her own gun and began to fire. Orang turned Super Saiyan and picked up his beloved.  
  
"Let's go." He ordered as he flew inside the castle. The guard bots fire away as King Kai shook with fear.  
  
"No!" King Kai yelled out, "Not Tormans!"  
  
He made sure where the two lost ones are ate and turned toward Earth. The Z warriors must know what is going on.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha tucked Trunks into the bed. He had helped Vegita and the Briefs ever since Bulma vanished. He and Bulma are still close friends despite Trunks. In fact, when Trunks needed a friend and someone to beat up and Goten wasn't around, Yamcha would be there.  
  
**Yamcha!** King Kai's voice rang out in his head, **I got some fantastic news! Guess who I found while scanning the galaxy? I'll give you a hint, one of them was your girlfriend.**  
  
"Bulma and Goku?"  
  
**Got it.**  
  
"Yes! Trunks! Wake up!"  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?"  
  
"King Kai found your Mom!"  
  
"Mommy?!" Yamcha nodded as Trunks flung his arms around his friend. "I can't wait to tell Goten!"  
  
*****  
  
It was late at night as Gohan was looking over his books. He had been doing make up work to make up for the classes he missed. Although that he had already made up for all the time he missed as well as gotten ahead of the other students, it became a habit for him to study whenever he felt nervous. It was a habit that had been to him. When he needed to forget about the pressures of being part Saiyan, he just open up a text book and read it. Besides, it keeps his mom off his back.  
  
The phone rang as he stood up. "Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Gohan? It's Yamcha! Great news! King Kai found Goku and Bulma!"  
  
Gohan stood there almost speechless and then exclaimed, "Woo hoo! DAD'S ALIVE!!!" He flew off (literally) to his mom's room and opened the door.  
  
Chi Chi sat up exhausted. "Gohan, how many times must I tell you about flying in the house?"  
  
"Mom! It's Yamcha! King Kai found Dad and Bulma!"  
  
Chi Chi blinked and exclaimed, "What?! Goku! King Kai found Goku! Where is he?!" She jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror to fixed her hair.  
  
"What's going on?" Goten asked as he came in the room.   
  
"King Kai just found your father!" Chi Chi cheered as she picked up the dazed demi-Saiyan and danced around. "Oh, Gohan, where is he?"  
  
"I... forgot to ask." Gohan said sheepishly as everyone facefaulted. "I left Yamcha on hold."  
  
With that last sentence, Chi Chi and Goten rushed to the phone.  
  
*****  
  
The sun slowly rose as a group of tired Z warriors entered the Capsule Corps. Yamcha, Trunks, and Vegita were in normal clothes. Everyone else were somewhat sloppy in their attire.  
  
"We're here, Yamcha." Krillian said as he was brushing his hair. "Master Roshi's with Marron."  
  
"With Turtle watching Master Roshi." 18 added as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Good." Vegita said as he looked at everyone.   
  
**I'm glad everyone's together. I can explain what happened with Goku and Bulma without having to repeat everything in this fic.** King Kai's voice rang out to the group.  
  
"What happened to Mommy?" Trunks asked outloud.  
  
**She's fine. Both Goku and Bulma are okay. For now.** King Kai's voice shook with worry.  
  
"For now?" Tien repeated.  
  
**The planet they're on, Lotcamel, is being attacked by Tormans. A race of destructive aliens that love nothing more than eating aliens. They can die but reproduce quickly. They hibernate for long periods of time. Unfortunately, every thousand years, they would pick a planet to feed off of before going to sleep. They love meat.**  
  
"I thought those were mere myths." Vegita muttered as his face paled. He had heard about the Termons for years while under Freeza's command. It was often considered a myth to warn others. He heard that Tormans love to feast on Saiyan flesh and can build trophies with Saiyan bones. "Can Kakarot still fight?"  
  
**Oh yes. He remembered how to fight and use ki. He can even go Super Saiyan. The only problem is that he doesn't know how to teleport or use the Spirit Bomb.**  
  
"What about Bulma?" Vegita demanded, "Is Kakarot with her?"  
  
**Oh yes. They're still together.**  
  
"Good. Where's this Lotcamel?" Vegita said as he sighed in relief of Bulma being alive.  
  
**Let's see... the coordinates are 4513258.** King Kai said as he looked up the planet's coordinates in his handy dandy planet address book for Gods.  
  
"That's further away from Earth than Namek was." Gohan muttered. "We got to get to Dad and Bulma before those Tormans do."  
  
*****  
  
Trunks and the other Z warriors walked out to the back yard where they saw the giant space ship. It looked like three Saiyan space pods fused incorrectly. Dr. Briefs was on the top doing some modifications. "Is it ready yet?" Vegita demanded as Dr. Briefs nearly fell over.  
  
"Almost!" He yelled out as he climbed down.   
  
The Z warriors fell over. "Almost? Almost!" Chi Chi yelled out as she grabbed the doctor by the coat.   
  
"I just need to put some final adjustments in. Let me show you." He offered as he opened the door. It opened with a hiss and the group walked inside. It was spacious with three separate doors. "It has a kitchen with enough food to feed ten Saiyans. A separate gravity/training room that's completely isolated for those who can't use it safety. Several sleeping chambers. A very powerful space rocket engine, a high tech radio that will link up to our labs immediately, a high density force field as well as a nasty set of weapons for space battles."  
  
"Whoa." Goten said wide eyed.  
  
"What's missing?" Piccolo asked as he crossed his arms. "This looks all set to me."  
  
"Something vital." Dr. Briefs said as he sighed. "A karaoke bar."  
  
The group fell over again. "A karaoke bar?" Yamcha repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. You can't go out into outer space without a good karaoke bar." Dr. Briefs said with great importance in his voice.  
  
"Grandpa, I think we can do without the karaoke." Trunks said as he tugged at his grandfather's arm. "Please, I want Mommy back."  
  
"Now now. Patience is a virtue." Dr. Briefs philosophize.  
  
"I wanna go now!!!" Goten demanded as he stomped his foot.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need the karaoke bar?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
"I've been through missions without a karaoke bar." Vegita growled, "Let's go."  
  
Dr. Briefs sighed. "Okay, I'll go and get the space suits."  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure, you want to come, Mom?" Gohan asked for the tenth time as he and his family were putting on their space suits.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Chi Chi said as she strapped on her weapons. "I've let you go to Namek and I couldn't sleep. I'm coming this time. Besides, Goten is coming too. I'm not being left alone again!"  
  
Gohan nodded as he glanced at the group. It was going to be one of the biggest space adventure he had dreamt of. Piccolo, himself, Goten, Trunks, and Vegita were the first ones that were needed due to their combined fighting power. Krillian, Yamcha, Master Roshi, his mother, and Puar came along to help Goku and Bulma regain their memories. Although, he believed that Master Roshi came just to see Bulma. 18 didn't come since she had to watch Marron.   
  
"Oh boy." He muttered as he checked the Senzu beans. There were only fifteen Senzus for the entire group.   
  
"Vegita?" He asked the Saiyan Prince as he entered the room.  
  
"What, boy?"  
  
"Promise me that we don't have to use the Senzus before we get there." Gohan said worried, "We may need them when we get to Lotcamel."  
  
"Don't worry. Dr. Briefs just told me that we have regeneration tanks for healing. The Senzus are just for emergencies."  
  
"How come he didn't say so before?" Gohan wondered.  
  
Vegita grumbled. "He didn't think it was so important." Gohan fell over as Vegita looked down. "That was my reaction too."  
  
*****  
  
Tomata was gathering some fruit into her arms. Her face was scratched in several places. Her outfit was torn up. "I think I got enough." She said as she landed and handed the fruit to her friend. Orang's arm was in a sling and his leg was wrapped in a bandage. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." Orang ate some of the fruit in a few gulps.   
  
Tomata ate the rest. "You shouldn't have taken that last battle by yourself. You can barely go Super Saiyan without screaming in pain. You can barely stand now."  
  
"I have to protect you." Orang argued, "You're weaker than me."  
  
"Exactly, you're the Super Saiyan. If you die, there will be no more Super Saiyans left. There can only be one! You are the first Saiyan I met in a long time and I don't want to be alone again."  
  
"You're never alone." Orang got up and hovered in mid-air. He fell down again but the woman caught him.  
  
"Thanks. Let me get you back."   
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! We Saiyans might be powerful and you are the most powerful Saiyan here but I won't let you die." Tomata took Orang over her shoulder and flew to the castle.  
  
*****  
  
"Are we there yet?" Goten asked as he and Trunks were getting some poker lessons from Puar.  
  
"No. We won't be there for another day." Chi Chi said as she checked the course. They had been in space for a week. Piccolo and Vegita had been sparing in the gravity room. Master Roshi was relaxing in his private room capsule 'reading' his magazine collection. Krillian and Yamcha had been astral sparing since neither of them could handle the high gravity. Chi Chi was busy cooking for the entire group and checking to see how far they went.  
  
Vegita came out of the gravity room covered in sweat followed by an exhausted Piccolo.  
  
"Remind me not to trust that thing again." Piccolo growled.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. I had it on light for your sake."   
  
Piccolo got out his right hand from under his cape. It was longer than his left hand. "Namekians aren't built for high gravity." He said as he focused on his arm to get it back to normal size.  
  
*****  
  
Krillian and Gohan stepped out of the spaceship. "Krillian? You remembered Namek?" Gohan asked as he looked around the landscape.  
  
Krillian nodded. "Yeah. I died the second time there. I hope the planet won't be destroyed when we leave."  
  
The two stood in silence as they recalled their travels with Bulma. True, she was somewhat uptight and bitchy the entire time but her mind was somewhere else.   
  
Goten and Trunks rushed outside and looked around in awe. "Wow." Goten said as Chi Chi walked up and grabbed his and Trunks' hand.  
  
"Now, Goten, Trunks, you two stay close to me. I don't want either of you to get into trouble."  
  
"Yes, Mommy." Goten said as he looked down.  
  
Roshi and Yamcha walked out with Puar trailing behind. Roshi had that look of seriousness in his face. Despite his... pervertedness, he still have three hundred years of experience in him. When there isn't a hotty around, he can be the wise old sensie that he wanted everyone to consider him to be.  
  
"I don't know why I'm here, Master Roshi. I'm nowhere near anyone's strength here."  
  
"You know that we need to jog Goku and Bulma's memory. You knew those two longer than me."  
  
"I know but what if Goku became one of the enemies? What if he attacks us?"  
  
"We just have to trust his heart." Roshi said as he sighed.  
  
*****  
  
"You must rest, Tomata." Banan urged as Tomata was getting dressed for another day of patrol. "You haven't eaten all day and you are severely wounded."  
  
"I have no choice." Tomata glared at her friend. "Orang is too badly wounded to fight the Tormons and I'm the strongest warrior here."  
  
"The Termons will eat you alive!" Banan exclaimed as he took Tomata by the shoulders. "They crave for you and Orang."  
  
"I know and that's why I have to do it. If I stop, then they will come and hunt for Orang. He's the only super saiyan in the universe. If he dies, then what chance do we have? If I fight them and keep them off guard, then Orang will have more of a chance to survive." Tomata explained as she put on her shoulder pads.   
  
"So, you will just go out there again?" Bluberri asked as she came up exhausted.   
  
"I have to. I have to hunt for Orang and myself now." Tomata said determined as she rewrap the bandage on her arm. A determined look entered her eyes.   
  
Banan sighed as he felt Tomata's determination. She couldn't be stopped. Even in her weakened condition, she was stronger than Banan himself. "Very well. But, you must be careful. At least take along an escort."  
  
"Then that escort would be dead if a Termon attack." Tomata said as she exited the room and looked back over her shoulder. "Bluberri, take care of Orang for me."  
  
Bluberri nodded almost fearfully. She knew that Tomata was powerful and had handled herself well. But, with Orang weak from injuries and hunger, Tomata would be alone and helpless if anything happens. "If you see Termons and there's too many, run or fly! Just hide!"  
  
"I'll try." Tomata walked out of the door.  
  
*****  
  
For reasons that couldn't be quite explained, Goku and Bulma's ki couldn't be felt due to all of the evil energies that's emanating in the air. The group decided to split up into several teams. Chi Chi, Puar, and Master Roshi stayed behind since they were the weakest. They stayed to guard the ship and keep contact between the groups. Yamcha flew to the west as he glanced at the landscape. It was a war zone. The smell of rotting corpse filled the air and almost made him sick. Then, he saw a flock of dragon like creatures swarming over a spot. A blast made its way out of the flock. "Oh no." he muttered as he landed to the ground.   
  
One of the monsters growled, "Yum.... tasty Saiyan meat."  
  
"Tasty Saiyan meat?" Yamcha repeated as he paled. Vegita wasn't anywhere near him as well as the demi-Saiyans. There was only one Saiyan he knew of that would be here. "GOKU!!!" He yelled out as he powered up and charged at the flock. "YOU MONSTERS!!! KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!!!" Yamcha ordered as every ounce of power in his being erupted. Ever since he met Goku, Goku had always protected him. It felt like every time he see Goku, he was stronger than the human. For once, Yamcha had to protect his lifelong friend.  
  
"KAAAAMEEEEHHHAAAMMMEEE HA!!!" He chanted as he lash out a destructive blast at the creatures. The creatures disbursed and the human flew to the creature's prey. "Goku? Are you o-?" He stopped in mid-sentence as he looked down at a bloody woman. Her outfit was ripped in several pieces. There were bandages all over her arms and legs. Her shirt was torn in half to reveal the fact that she's a woman. There was a distinct red 'X' on her face. Yamcha turned bright red. "OOPS."  
  
The woman looked up at him. She smiled slightly. "I'm... afraid... you're... little... too late. *cough*." she croaked out. "At least... I won't... be... Torman chow. T-tell O-rang... I'm sorry." The woman closed her eyes in an exausted way.  
  
Yamcha took out his sack. They divided the Senzu beans between them. He have only two to use. "Here." He said as he knelt down to the woman. "Eat this. Trust me."  
  
The woman glanced at him with weary eyes. For a few seconds, he was worried that she won't do as he say. Finally, she opened her mouth and Yamcha fed her the bean.   
  
"We had her!!!" a voice screeched as Yamcha looked up to see the monsters flying at him.   
  
"Damn it!" He exclaimed as he fired several blasts into the air.  
  
A bright disk came out of nowhere and slashed through several Tormans. Yamcha grinned as he recognized the attack. "Krillian!" He exclaimed as the former monk flew down to the ground.  
  
"Hey! I saw that Kamehame and thought Goku was here."  
  
"That was me." Yamcha said sadly as he looked at the woman while trying not to see her... exposed area. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Tomata." Tomata introduced herself as she crossed her arms and asked, "How did that tiny thing heal me?"  
  
Krillian saw the woman and turned red. He immediately turned his head. "Errr... ahhh... hi." **I'm a married man. I'm a married man.** He chanted in his brain.  
  
Yamcha replied as felt his cheeks turned red at the sight of Tomata's chest, "Senzu beans. They're magic. Ahhh..."  
  
Tomata slightly smiled at him oblivious to the fact that she was half naked in front of two strange men. "Thank you for saving my life. That was brave of you."   
  
"Sure.. no oohhh problem." Finally, Yamcha couldn't handle the thought of being with a half naked woman. He took off the top part of his outfit and handed it to her. "Here."  
  
"Thank you." Tomata said as she took the shirt and put it on. She wrapped it around her body to make it fit properly. "You two aren't from around here are you?"  
  
"Yeah." Krillian spoke up as he turned back around to see that Tomata's body was better covered up. "We're from Earth."  
  
Tomata frowned as she try to remember where she heard of such a place. "Never heard of it." Tomata said as she looked at her shirt again. There was something familiar about the outfit of her hero. Then, it came to her, it was similar to the outfit Orang wore when he first came to this planet. "What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Yamcha and this is Krillian." Yamcha introduced as he looked at the tall woman. It was obvious that she was powerful and her features seem to resemble that of a Saiyan. "Are you a Saiyan?" He guessed.  
  
"Somewhat, it's a long story." Tomata replied as she stretched. "I haven't felt this good in months. I nearly forgot what it was like to have no broken bones."  
  
Krillian and Yamcha's jaws dropped at the revelation. They had known for a long time about Goku and Vegita being the last full blooded Saiyans in the Universe. Vegita had never mentioned the possiblity of another Saiyan, especially a female Saiyan still living. "Wow. I thought there's no more female Saiyans." Yamcha observed.  
  
Tomata turned on her heel and faced the duo. "What do you mean?" She didn't know what they were talking about. What did they mean by 'no more female Saiyans'?  
  
"You mean, you didn't know?" Yamcha asked baffled.  
  
"About what?"   
  
Tomata shook her head. Krillian took Yamcha to the side and whispered, "I don't know about Saiyan women but if they're like Human women they must have one nasty temper. We better be gentle with the answer."  
  
"I can hear you." Tomata said as she looked at the two.   
  
"Oops, super saiyan hearing." Krillian remembered as he recalled about all the times he saw Goku used his super senses.  
  
"You can relax, I won't kill you. You saved my life." Tomata said as she looked at the crushed giant lizard. It wasn't in any condition to be eaten. "Damn it. Orang is so hungry too. Do you have more of those Senzu beans? I have a friend who's very strong but badly injured. I was trying to get some food for us when I got attacked. You have to help me. My friend is The Legendary Super Saiyan."  
  
Yamcha and Krillian glanced at each other with wondering glances. Tomata obviously knew about Super Saiyans since she's a Saiyan. Is it possible that Tomata was talking about Goku? "Hey, Tomata," Krillian spoke up, "is this Orang guy a Saiyan about..." He hovered over Yamcha and put his hand several inches over him. "this high, big hair, black eyes, and loves to fight."  
  
"Yes." Tomata said as Yamcha and Krillian grinned brightly.  
  
"And is he with a woman slightly shorter than you, with blue hair and blue eyes?" Yamcha added as he looked on.  
  
"Yes!" Tomata exclaimed, "You know them?!" Tomata's heart pounded as she couldn't help but smile. For too long, Orang and Bluberri had been wondering who they were. Tomata tried to help but all she knew was that Orang was a Saiyan and hence could be evil. Now, two warriors who are obviously not Saiyans are here and looking for Orang and Bluberri.   
  
"You bet!" Killian jumped high into the air. "Woo hoo! We found them!"   
  
"This way." Tomata said as she flew up into the air. "Hurry. Those Tormans will come back with friends."  
  
The three rushed over to the castle. All of them were eager for what will happen. Tomata knew that Orang is deeply hurt, maybe even dying, and this strange bean should help him. She will also get the answers she needed. What happened to the Saiyans? Does Freeza still live? And what role does Orang play as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Tomata landed and gestured to a door in the ground. "It'd down here." She said as she opened the door.  
  
The three walked down the long stairs. Yamcha could hear various moans and sobs. He knew about the Termons attacking this planet and how they are eating the inhabitants. Unfortunately, he didn't know how far did the cries go. He could only guess that if it weren't for Tomata and Orang, the surviviors wouldn't even be here. "How long has it been like this?" He asked.  
  
"Over five months." Tomata replied sadly, "It's horrible. So much carnage. Orang and I loved the fighting but not at the cost of innocent lives. Damn it!" Her fists tensed as her body shook at the feeling of helplessness that come over her when she doesn't want it.  
  
"Where is he?" Krillian asked quickly.  
  
Tomata pointed and the three walked through a long hallway. Krillian could see several eyes staring at him. The aliens looked human except for the pink skin, blue eyes, and purple hair. He could hear whispering among the group and couldn't help but feel like an outsider.   
  
An old man with a long purple beard and long hair ran up and gasped at Tomata's condition. "Tomata!" The old man exclaimed as he hugged the woman. He let go and looked at her. "Your wounds, they're healed! But... how?" He asked.  
  
"A miracle, Dr. Prun." Tomata explained, "These two are friends of Orang and Bluberri. They know who they are. They also can heal Orang completely like they did with me."  
  
"Wonderful. They're this way. Hurry, Orang isn't looking well." Dr. Prun urged as he led the four.  
  
"His name is Goku." Krillian said as the four rushed down the long hallways. Yamcha and Krillian ran up and saw a familiar figure lying on a bed. His body was wrapped in many bandages. His arm was in a cast as well as his leg. His face was hidden except for his closed eyes and his mouth. What could be seen under the bandages, the body looked thin and gaunt like it haven't eaten in many days.  
  
"Orang, wake up." Tomata pleaded as she looked around. "Where's Bluberri?"  
  
"She's getting some water for Orang." Dr. Prun replied. "She'll be here shortly."  
  
Yamcha and Krillian stared at his friend. They had never seen Goku looked so bad. Even after he died the first time, Goku looked far better than he did right now. Yamcha took out his last Senzu bean. "Here it is."   
  
Orang opened his eyes at the strangers. They were dressed differently from the Fruans but they don't feel like Saiyans. They were far weaker than he would be if he was at his most powerful. "Eat this." Krillian ordered as he held the bean in his hand.   
  
Orang looked over at Tomata who whispered, "Go ahead. It's magic. They're your friends, Orang." Goku opened his mouth and Krillian leaned down and put it in the Saiyan's mouth. He swallowed it and felt a rush of power. His aches and pains vanished in a blink of an eye and his hunger had dampered down to something more manageable.   
  
"Whoa." He muttered as he got up. He flexed his muscles and the bandages snapped off to reveal him only wearing a ragged pair of pants and shoes. "I feel great! Thanks!"  
  
Krillian's eyes teared up as he flung himself on to Goku. "Goku! It's so good to see you again!"   
  
Yamcha joined in the hug as Goku was standing there almost confused.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Yamcha and Krillian let go and Krillian said, "It's me, Krillian. Remember? We trained together under Master Roshi."  
  
Goku grinned helplessly. He didn't understand what was the short one talking about. Who was Master Roshi? "Sorry. Is that my name? Goku?" He asked again. He was expecting his name to be different like 'Vegita' or 'Bardock' but not 'Goku'.  
  
"Yeah." Krillian said as he fought the urge not to shook the senses back into his friend. Goku was looking at him and Yamcha almost like he never saw them before. He seemed slightly nervous and very confused. He half hoped that the senzu bean would cure him of his amnesia but it obviously didn't work.  
  
"Orang!" A familiar voice screeched out. Goku looked behind him to see Bluberri standing there.  
  
"Bulma." Yamcha whispered. Bulma looked worn out. Her blue hair had grown down to her shoulders. Her dress was worn out and dirty. Yet, she still had that beauty around her that couldn't be described.  
  
"It's okay. I'm healed." He ran in a blur to Bluberri and picked her up. "See?"  
  
Bulma smiled at the newly healed man. It had been months since she had last saw him in perfect condition. It was a miracle that had to happen. "I see." Goku brought her to his body and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
Krillian and Yamcha's eyes bulged as their jaws dropped down to the ground. Bulma and Goku kept on kissing as Dr. Prun smiled. "They make such a lovely couple." He mused.  
  
Krillian and Yamcha looked at the old man baffled. They were both happy to finally find Goku and Bulma and that they weren't going to attack them but now, this adventure had gotten complicated. "I can think of a couple of people who would disagree." Yamcha finally said as he sweatdropped. **Like Chi Chi and Vegita.**  
  
Finally, the two stopped kissing and Goku looked at the two stunned humans. "Bluberri, these two said that they know us before we lost our memories." Goku said as he gestured to Krillian and Yamcha.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked as she stared up at Yamcha. "Is that true? How do we know your telling the truth?" She felt nervous. What if it was some trick of the Termons or even Freeza? In the past six months, she wanted to know about her past and her role with Orang. Now, just when she had given up hope, these two strangers came and promised to answer her unasked questions.  
  
"They described you perfectly." Tomata replied, "And they knew about Saiyans."  
  
"Do you have anything to prove it to us?"   
  
Yamcha nodded as he got out his wallet. He looked in for a second and got out a small picture. It was almost forgotten by him until just a few moments ago. It was taken far back when they were in love and they believed that Goku was a human. "Here." He said as he handed it to the suspicious woman.  
  
Bulma and Goku looked at the picture to see Bulma standing there with Yamcha. They were both young but the features were unmistakeable. This man obviously knew them. "Wow." Goku said as Bulma handed the picture back.  
  
"I guess, you are telling the truth." Bulma said as she held Goku's hand. "What's our names?"  
  
"Your name is Bulma Briefs." Yamcha explained, "And you're Goku."  
  
"Bulma?" Bulma repeated as she looked at Or- Goku. "Goku?"  
  
"Goku doesn't sound like a Saiyan name." Tomata observed to her belief. Most Saiyan names are repetative like the King and Prince of the Saiyans are always named 'Vegita'. She had never heard of a Saiyan named 'Goku'.  
  
"Well... that's what we call him. It's a long story." Krillian explained. "Ummm... Bulma, are you and Goku close?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry, yes, Or- Goku and I are close." Bulma said as she held Goku's hand. She glanced at Yamcha, dropped the hand, and asked, "Are you and me close before?"  
  
"Yes! I mean no! I mean..." Yamcha's face turned beet red. "We used to be. But we just broke up before."  
  
"Oh." Bulma looked down. She didn't know about the nice man being an ex-boyfriend. It must've been hard for Yamcha to look at her since they're were no longer lovers. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"That's okay. We're still friends though."  
  
"That's good." Goku said as he grinned. "Is that why you two were so shocked when we kissed?"  
  
"Sort of." Krillian said as he tried to explained, "You see... umm..."  
  
Sirens rang through the air. "Damn it! Tormans are attacking!" Goku said as he turned Super Saiyan. "Lucky thing I'm healed up." He flew out with Tomata trailing him.  
  
"Oh man." Yamcha said as he and Krillian followed. "Who's going to tell Vegita and Chi Chi?"  
  
*****  
  
Or- Goku and Tomata shot out of the ground and up to the air. "What is that?" Goku asked pointing to the source of the alarms. He was tall and green. He was wearing a turban with a long cape. He was dressed completely different from Yamcha and Krillian and he seemed somewhat suspicious.  
  
"I don't know." Tomata said as they flew up to the man.   
  
The green man looked up stunned. Goku and Tomata flew up and started to beat on him. "I don't know who or what you are, but I'm stronger now since I'm healed." Goku said as the green man started blocking the assault.  
  
Yamcha and Krillian looked at the fight in horror. While Piccolo is one of the strongest warriors in the Universe, not even he can handle fighting two saiyans warriors. "GOKU, STOPPED!!! HE'S A FRIEND!!!" Krillian yelled out as he flew up to the Super Saiyan.  
  
Tomata ripped off Piccolo's arm. Yamcha grabbed her hand knowing the power of a Saiyan. "Tomata, relax he's with us."  
  
Goku and Tomata stopped and Piccolo scowled. "I was looking around when I saw this place." He explained. "I thought I would find out what's going on."  
  
Goku and Tomata smiled and sweatdropped. Tomata looked down at the arm and handed it back to the Namekian. "Here. I'm so sorry about that." Tomata said as she grinned.  
  
"Keep it." Piccolo said as he focused. A black glow came around his shoulder and in another arm sprouted out in a green slime.   
  
Goku and Tomata gasped in shock. Neither of them had ever seen someone regenerate an entire limb before. That was when Tomata remembered an ancient tale about a race of green men who can heal themselves. "Namekian." Tomata said softly, "I heard about Namekians. Are you one of those?"  
  
"Yeah." Piccolo replied, "It's good to see you again, Goku."  
  
"You knew me?"  
  
Piccolo nodded. "I knew you. I even tutored yo-"  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?!" a familiar voice screeched out.  
  
Goku looked down to see Bluberri standing on the roof. "Bluberri! I mean, Bulma! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"The guard bots detected something that's not Torman, Saiyan, Lotcamelian, or what ever I am! I just had to see what it was." Bulma explained as she came up. "What is he?"   
  
"My name is Piccolo." Piccolo introduced himself. "I'm a Namekian."  
  
"He's a good guy." Yamcha added on.   
  
Tomata spoke up. "*whew* I think we got some time before the Tormans attack again. How many did you kill?" She asked Yamcha.  
  
"I think I got one. Krillian got five."  
  
"Good." Goku said, "Tormans often run off after they loose a few. We have a couple of days before they attack again. Are there any more of you?"  
  
"Yeah." Krillian said as he took out a walkie-talkie and talked into it. "Hey, guys! It's Krillian! Great news! I found Goku and Bulma! Yeah, they're okay. We'll meet in the spaceship." He flew up again and pointed forward. "It's this way."  
  
"Great." Goku said as he picked up Bulma and flew in that direction. Piccolo glanced at Goku and just flew off. Yamcha and Krillian was about to follow when Yamcha noticed Tomata was just standing there.  
  
"Tomata? Don't you want to come with us? There's a few Saiyans like you with us."  
  
"I can't." Tomata explained with a pained expression, "I'm an exiled Saiyan. Saiyans are supposed ignore me completely. They would just ignore or kill me. They can kill me."  
  
"They won't." Yamcha promised truthfully, "A... lot of things happened to the Saiyans. Don't worry." He didn't want to tell Tomata yet about the fate of the Saiyans. He wasn't sure how she would handle the thought of being one of the last of her race. If he found out that he was one of the last members of an alien race, he would feel kinda freaked out.   
  
Tomata stared up at the Earthling. He wasn't wearing a Freeza uniform or a Saiyan uniform. He had that 'trust me' appearance. He did save her life and he obviously didn't know about her exile. "Ohhh... okay." she said as she smiled at him.  
  
*****  
  
Orang held Bluberri close to his chest. His heart pounded as he see a giant spaceship. He now knows that his name is 'Goku' and that there was a planet called Earth. He could see several people on the ground. An old guy wearing sunglasses, a furry animal hovering in mid-air, a woman with dark hair that looks somewhat like Tomata only without the tattoo, a man that looked almost identical to him but with different hair, a small boy with purple hair that would pass as a Furan, a man with piercing black eyes and hair that stood up with a will of its own, and another small boy who looked just like him only much smaller.  
  
He landed close to them as the others also landed. He gently put Bulma down and they stared at the group. "Errr... hi." Goku said as he grinned.  
  
Krillian and the others landed and Krillian introduced, "Goku, these are your friends." Tomata landed at a distance. She recognized Vegita immediately.   
  
**He barely changed. He's so strong. I wonder if he and Orang are related?**  
  
"Hi. I can't remember any of you." Goku said as he grinned nervously.  
  
Chi Chi ran up to him followed by Gohan and Goten. "GOKU!!!" she sobbed out as she tackled the confused man. Gohan and Goten followed her example. Goku's eyes widen as Chi Chi wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
Chi Chi looked deep into his eyes. Goku was looking at her like he didn't even know her. That recognition and love that used to be in his eyes were gone and was replaced with confusion and maybe even fear. "You don't remember me, do you?"  
  
"I wish I can. You three are related to me?"  
  
"Of course!" Chi Chi said as he released his grip, "My name is Chi Chi. The handsome man is Gohan and the boy who looks just like you is Goten."  
  
"Wow." Goku said as he looked at the group. "I wish I know you guys."  
  
"What about me?" Bulma asked. "Do I have any family?"  
  
Trunks walked up. "Yeah!" He exclaimed as he ran up and hugged his long lost mother. Vegita smiled at him. His 'queen' had returned to him. True, she's looking at him with stranger's eyes but she's alive and well. "It's me, M-"  
  
The touching scene was interrupted by a screech. Goku and the group looked up to see a group of Tormans flying toward them. "DAMN IT!!!" Goku yelled out as he went Super Saiyan. "They came back! Can you guys fight?"  
  
"Of course. Mystic!" Gohan yelled out as his ki flared up. Goten, Trunks, and Vegita all turned Super Saiyan to Goku and Tomata's shock.  
  
"You guys can go Super Saiyan too?! I thought I was the only one."  
  
"You're wrong, Kakarot." Vegita said as he flew up and attacked the head Termon. "BIG BANG!!!"  
  
The group fought. Chi Chi got out her automatic machine gun and started firing. Master Roshi used his martial arts to keep himself from getting eaten. Puar was hiding in the space ship. Bulma ran to the woods where she saw Tomata.   
  
"Tomata?! Why aren't you helping them?" She asked as she dodged the blasts.  
  
"I can't face Vegita." Tomata replied, "He'll kill me. He told me himself on Planet Vegita. Besides, not even a group of Tormans can handle a group of Super Saiyans."  
  
A Torman screeched as it lashed out before getting blown up by a Maseko.  
  
"I see." Bulma said as she watched her lover punching away.  
  
"I wish I was up there." Tomata moaned.  
  
Suddenly, two Tormans shot down at the two. "Shit!!!" Bulma exclaimed as Tomata attacked the two Tormans. She didn't see the third one flying at her before it grabbed her in it's long talons. "ORANG!!! HELP!!!"  
  
Goku's sensitive ears picked up her plea. "BLUBERRI!!!" He screamed as he flew up to the Torman and blasted it's arm off. He caught her and pried her out. "Are you okay?"  
  
Bulma nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wish I brought my gun."  
  
Vegita blasted the Ternom away and looked at the two. The Termons were destroyed by the Super Demi-Saiyans. "Are you okay?" Vegita asked Bulma.  
  
"I'm fine, sir." Bulma replied as Goku gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
Gohan and everyone else besides Tomata face faulted. Piccolo's eyes bulged as he nearly fell over too. He had seen many things in his life as both Kami, Nail, and Piccolo but the concept of Goku and Bulma was staggering.  
  
Goten and Trunks paled. They knew about their parents travels together but they never would think that Goku and Bulma would kiss on the lips. Trunks wondered how much his parents truly loved each other now. Goten felt sick to his stomach.  
  
Gohan's eyes bulged as the possibilities of what Goku and Bulma did during their absence. He knew that his father would never betray his mother but Goku doesn't even know that he's married. A frightening question overcame him, what if Goku did regain his memories but stopped loving his mother?  
  
Goku released his grip. "Don't worry me ever again, my beloved." He said softly.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!" Vegita and Chi Chi exclaimed as Krillian and Yamcha sweatdropped.   
  
"Uh oh." Master Roshi muttered as he feared the wrath of the two most feared warriors on Earth.  
  
He had always considered Kakarot to be a rival. The reason he has to get stronger. Seeing his mate kissing his rival and being called 'beloved' is too much. His pride had been ripped into shreds. His mate isn't truely his anymore. Every ounce of power and rage roared into him. Vegita went Super Saiyan II and proclaimed, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MATE!!!"  
  
"Vegita's... mate?" Tomata whispered as Goku went Super Saiyan and defended himself against Vegita's fury. In Saiyan culture touching another warrior's mate, especially that of royalty is considered a crime of treason and death by poison. At that moment, she wished that she haven't helped bring Orang and Bluberri together.  
  
"Your mate?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Yes, his mate!!!" Chi Chi yelled as she knelt down with tears coming down her cheeks. "And you're my husband!!!"  
  
"Your husband?" Goku asked as he went Super Saiyan II. "I thought you're my sister."  
  
Chi Chi's body become covered with a red ki. Her face became cold as she stood up. Gohan gulped as he took the confused Goten and Trunks to the side. "Let's go to the side." He suggested as he and every other Z warrior ran out of the way.  
  
Chi Chi got out a frying pan and proclaimed for every person to hear, "I'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER ME, SON GOKU!!!"  
  
Chi Chi and Vegita teamed up and started to bash in Goku's head. Goku held his head as raging fists and frying pan struck him. "OW!!!"  
  
"Stop it!" Bulma pleaded as she ran to Chi Chi and grabbed her frying pan.   
  
Chi Chi growled as she glared at her. "You bitch." She said as she punched the confused woman.   
  
"I'm the bitch?" Bulma asked as she kicked her. "You're attacking my man!"  
  
"Your man? YOUR MAN?!" Chi Chi screamed as she punched her.  
  
"Mommy!" Trunks screamed as he ran to the two only to be stopped by a firm hand.   
  
Gohan looked down at the boy and said, "Trunks, wise men don't interfear with cat fights."  
  
"What's a cat fight?" Goten asked.  
  
"Something that happens between two mad women." Roshi replied.  
  
"I have to save her." Tomata muttered as she flew up at superspeed and flung Chi Chi off of her friend.  
  
"What the?" Chi Chi asked as she flipped back and landed on her feet.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked. **Why does she look like Videl?**  
  
"My Fruan name is Tomata. I am ripped off my Saiyan name." Tomata introduced herself as she looked down at Chi Chi. "I have to protect my friend."  
  
"Mommy!" Trunks exclaimed as he ran up and hugged her.  
  
"Mommy?" Bulma muttered as she stared out.  
  
"You're a Saiyan?!" Chi Chi yelled out as she wielded her pan and started to swing at the young Saiyan.  
  
"Yes." Tomata replied as she dodge and darted the blows. **This woman isn't a Saiyan. She doesn't smell like one. Yet...** she dodged a blow to the head, **she fights like one.** She rose her hand and blocked the frying pan. She gently punched the air and blew the woman away.  
  
Chi Chi landed on the ground with a hard thud. She looked down and sobbed. "Goku."  
  
Up above, Goku and Vegita traded blows. The two are in Super Saiyan II mode. They were focused on their battle. Goku was angry at the fact that Vegita was beating him up for kissing his beloved. Goku did a twirling kick at the enraged prince. "Look, Vegita, I didn't know that Bluberri was yours."  
  
"SHUT UP, KAKAROT!!!" Vegita boomed as his ki flaired.  
  
Goku glared. "I love the fight but this has to end." He felt his rage building. His near death experiences caused him to get stronger. He went beyond Super Saiyan. Now, he must go beyond beyond Super Saiyan. His hair grew below his waist, his rage build his power.  
  
Vegita's face became filled with shock. "Super Saiyan III."  
  
"No!" Tomata yelled out. "Orang! That mode exhausts you!"  
  
"I feel fine!" Goku yelled out as he punched Vegita with his new power. Vegita landed on the ground in the newly formed crater. Vegita growled as he got up.   
  
"I see that amnesia haven't soften you, Kakarot."   
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks flew up to Vegita in Super Saiyan mode. "Stop it, Vegita!" Gohan ordered as he glared at Goku. "Please. Stop it."  
  
Goku nodded and turned back to normal. He grinned. "That was a good fight. Are you an elite too?"  
  
Vegita choked a little as the others began laughing. "YOU ARE NOT AN ELITE!!!" Vegita screamed out.   
  
"I'm not?" Goku asked as he looked at Tomata who was standing there silently, "But Tomata told me that I must be an elite since I'm so strong."  
  
"Tomata?" Vegita said as he looked at the young Saiyan. "Exile, I thought you're dead."  
  
"No, I survived, my lord." Tomata said as she knelt down and crossed her arm over her chest.  
  
"Tomata?" Goku asked.  
  
"Shut up and kneel. Vegita is the prince of Saiyans. The most powerful of the elite." Tomata said without looking up. "His word is law and you just kissed his mate."  
  
"Uh oh." Goku muttered as he knelt down the same way as Tomata. "Like this?"  
  
Tomata glanced at her friend and nodded. "Perfect."  
  
"Get up, Dad." Gohan muttered as he grabbed Goku's shirt and pulled him up.  
  
"Dad?" Goku repeated as he looked up at his son. "You're my _son_? I thought you and Goten are my brothers."  
  
Gohan and Goten face faulted. "No way!" Goten exclaimed as he ran up to Goku. "You're my daddy."  
  
Goku smiled sadly at the boy. "Sorry, I wish I can remember you."  
  
"Tomata." Yamcha said as he looked down at the still kneeling Saiyan. "You can get up. Vegita won't kill you. Right?"  
  
Vegita grumbled. Trunks spoke up, "You won't be killed, Tomata, won't you, Daddy?"  
  
"I won't." Vegita finally said, "Get up, Nameless."  
  
Tomata rose to her feet. "Yes, sire." **Daddy? That purple hair kid's dad is Prince Vegita?**  
  
"Ummm... Tomata, what did you do to make you exiled?" Yamcha asked as Goku was getting up.  
  
"It's a long story." Tomata replied as she smiled, "I was exiled from Planet Vegita because my family was against the purging of planets. Enough about me, what about you?" She looked at Gohan and Goten. "And how can half-breeds be so powerful?"  
  
"We're half-human." Gohan replied, "I don't know. We're just strong like that."  
  
"Have you ever suffered any health problems?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tomata's eyes brightened. "Incredible." She looked down at Trunks. "Ummm... Prince Trunks, what about you?"  
  
"I'm strong. Stronger than Goten." Trunks said as he grinned at the girl.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Tomata happilly yelled out as she twirled around. "The prophesy came true! The Firsts exists!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Krillian asked as he looked at Tomata, "What do you mean by 'The Firsts'?"  
  
Tomata smiled. "You see... it all began a long time ago when the Tuffles came to another planet and found a group of strange aliens that had mutated from the Firsts. The Tuffles took the strange creatures back to their home planet to turn into slaves..."   
  
Tomata explained to the group about how the Tuffles altered their slaves DNA to Saiyans. She told them about how her famliy had protested against purging of planets for fear of getting to the Firsts planet and destroying it. Finally, she told them about the prophecy. "And so, it's believed that when the Saiyans and the Firsts reunite. It will be a start of a new race. The Firsts will gain power while the Saiyans gain purpose other than fighting. You three, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, are proof of the prophecy coming true."  
  
"So, the reason Humans and Saiyans can crossbreed so easilly is because, Saiyans are Humans?!" Gohan figured out.  
  
"Yeah. Before, when Saiyans crossbreed with other aliens, they get weaker and they don't last past a few years." Tomata explained, "But you guys are different. Super Saiyans at such a young age are incredible."  
  
"Wow. Saiyans and Humans are related." Yamcha muttered as he glanced at Vegita who was scowling.  
  
"There's no way that mere Humans can spawn off Saiyans." Vegita said proudly, "And Saiyans were not designed for slaves."  
  
"I don't know." Gohan said as he leaned back, "I mean, Mom and Videl act kinda like Saiyans only without the appetites."  
  
"Wait." Bulma said as she got up. She went to Trunks and asked, "Trunks, am I and Vegita... close?"  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks replied.  
  
"So, Bulma and Vegita are mates and so are me and Chi Chi?" Goku asked.  
  
The group nodded.  
  
Goku and Bulma sighed as Goku sat down. "Can you tell me how did that happen?" Bulma demanded.  
  
*****  
  
Tomata sat apart from the group as they told tales about Goku and Bulma's past. Vegita tried to sit close to his mate but Bulma kept on inching away.  
  
"And so, you were trapped in Ginyu's body and Ginyu was in your body. I'm telling you, I was scared stiff. Ginyu was huge and purple and have horns on his head. Fortunately, he tried to switch again with Vegita but you got in the way and got your body back. Heh heh, Ginyu accidentally switched brains with a Namekian Frog." Gohan concluded.  
  
"Whoa." Goku muttered wide-eyed.   
  
"You never told me that, Gohan." Chi Chi accused as she got out another frying pan.  
  
"Uhhh... you never asked." Gohan said as he scratched his head.  
  
"Chi Chi?" Goku asked, "Where do you keep all those frying pans?"  
  
"It's a secret technique." Chi Chi said as she glared at Gohan some more. "Any other secrets about Namek, Gohan?"  
  
"Ummm... there's Freeza." Gohan said as he sweatdropped.  
  
"FREEZA?! YOU MET FREEZA?!" Tomata exclaimed startling everyone, "The ruler of the Saiyan Empire? The being that no Saiyan had hopped to kill except for the Super Saiyan?!"  
  
"He's dead." Gohan said, "A warrior killed him off on Earth. But Dad gave him a good beating."  
  
"I thought Freeza is still alive." Goku said confused.  
  
"He's dead, Kakarot. He had been for many years by Saiyan hands." Vegita said with pride in his voice.  
  
"That's amazing. I never knew." Tomata muttered, "What's the Saiyans doing for fun now, my lord?"  
  
"What Saiyans?" Goten asked.  
  
Vegita scowled and looked down. "There's only three pure blooded Saiyans left." He said finally. Today had been real hard on his pride. Not only is Kakarot in love with his mate, and the fact that Saiyans are truely desended from humans but now he has to admit the need for Exiled to be accepted. "Freeza destroyed our homeworld. Only, you, Kakarot, and myself are the only Saiyans alive."  
  
"So, there's no need for me to bear this tatoo anymore." Tomata said as she wiped her cheek. There are no more Saiyans left in the Universe. All that is left of the once proud race was herself, Vegita, and Goku. "Your word isn't law anymore. No more Planet Vegita." She sat down and hung her head. "I never thought. That monster." It was no secret that Freeza is a super powerful warlord but she never dreampt that he could destroy the Saiyan race like he did.  
  
Goku sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay. You didn't know." Deep down, he was somewhat relieved of the truth. For months, Tomata told him about how cruel the Saiyans can be. He was afraid that when he regain his memory, he will be just as cruel and maybe even kill her. Now, he was somewhat happy about how he was really nice before he became Orang and that the universe didn't have to worry about the Saiyans any longer.  
  
"I had been preparing the people of this world for twenty years for the possiblity of aliens coming here and destroying us." Tomata muttered, "I'm the last female Saiyan in the universe, physically. They're gone, Goku. I know that the Saiyans are not nice to me and my family but... all of them..."   
  
"It's okay." Yamcha offered as he stood next to her. "You just need time to think about that."  
  
"I guess." Tomata stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm taking a nap. May I sleep in your spaceship?"  
  
"Of course!" Roshi said as he ran up to her. "You can use my bed. Oh, and there's an outfit in one of my suitcases that could fit you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Tomata said as she get into the ship with Roshi leading her.  
  
"I hope he's not going to do anything to her." Yamcha said as he sweatdropped. In the many years he knew the old man, Master Roshi had made many attempts to grab a woman's butt or worst. Of course, Tomata is a powerful Saiyan warrior who may or may not kill him if he make her mad.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, "He seems like a nice old man to me."  
  
The group facefaulted and Vegita went up to her. "Master Roshi is a pervert. He is a dirty old man."  
  
"What's a pervert and how's he dirty?" Goku asked as everyone fell over again.  
  
"We'll explain later, Goku." Yamcha said as he sweatdropped.  
  
Bulma looked down at Trunks who was still staring at her. "So, Trunks, do I have any other relatives?"  
  
"Yeah, my grandma and grandpa." Trunks said as he grinned.  
  
"I'm glad that I'm a mother of a handsome young man like yourself. Next to Orang of- never mind."  
  
"Maybe, when we go back to Earth, you two will remember." Yamcha said as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Go to Earth?" Goku repeated, "I can't. The monsters are still here."  
  
"I can fight them off by myself, Orang." Tomata offered.  
  
"No way. You'll die." Bulma said, "I can't leave until the Fruans are safe."  
  
"Then, we'll stay till we destroy them." Vegita said as he clenched his fists.   
  
"Me too." Chi Chi vowed as she held up an automatic gun. She had went too far through space to possibly lose Goku now.   
  
*****  
  
Tomata got out of the nice fluffy bed in the spaceship. She hated nice soft fluffy beds, it feels alien to her. It occurred to her. She was the last of her kind, she is one of an endangered species, physically. She is an exiled Saiyan with no name and no tail. Nobody really cared about that, not even Or-Go-Kaka- Orang and Vegita.  
  
"You didn't sleep well." Master Roshi observed as he sat on a chair with a box in his arms.  
  
"I can't stand soft beds. I prefer sleeping on the floor sometimes, sir. What's your name?"  
  
"Oh! It's Kamesamin Roshi, but you can call me, Master Roshi. I was Goku's fir- second sensei."  
  
"Who's the first?"  
  
"His grandfather, Son Gohan."  
  
Tomata had a confused look on her face. "But isn't that cute man that looked like Or- Goku, Gohan?"  
  
"He's named after Goku's grandfather. Long story." Master Roshi said as he handed Tomata a box. "Here, I thought you need some new clothes."  
  
Tomata smiled at the old man. "Thank you." She walked into the next room as Roshi turned red at the thought of a beautiful alien woman dressing in the next room. He would've taken advantage and peek but angering a female Saiyan warrior would be inviting disaster.   
  
*****  
  
"What are these Tormans attack pattern?" Vegita asked as he glanced at Bulma.  
  
"They come in different times." Bulma replied, "They would attack to feed off of the villagers. If a few get killed, the rest would fly away."  
  
"What kind of spaceship did they use?" Krillian asked.  
  
"We don't know." Goku answered, "The Tormans would come out of nowhere and just attack. Tomata and I tried to find the ship but we kept on getting attacked. Apparently, Saiyans taste good to them."  
  
"Hey!" Gohan said as he stood up, "We can use the ship to locate where the Tormans' ship is."  
  
"Can this ship do that?" Bulma asked in wonder.  
  
"I think so. We'll just fly over the planet and do a scan." Gohan said as he looked at the ship.   
  
"Oh, that's my Gohan. All those studies did stick." Chi Chi said as she sighed.  
  
"Okay, Dr. Briefs, Bulma's dad, can help out."  
  
"Help out with what?" Tomata's voice rose as she came out of the ship.   
  
Yamcha gulped as he looked up. **I hope Master Roshi didn't do anything too sick.**  
  
Tomata was dressed in a sleek black outfit. She wore long black boots that matched a body suit. Her outfit had long gray pantyhose and her chest is covered with black cloth. Her back was exposed if it weren't for a nice leather jacket. "This is an excellent fighting suit."  
  
There was an obvious sigh in relief from the group. Master Roshi came out after her and said, "I might be a pervert but I make it a rule never to make an alien warrior woman mad."  
  
Yamcha's eyebrow rose. He recognized the outfit as the old can can bunny outfit that Roshi always carried with him just in case. It was obviously modified while the young Saiyan was asleep. "It looks good on you."  
  
"I know." Tomata said as she flexed her muscles. "It's tight and yet mobile." She did a kick.  
  
"Tomata," Bulma said, "Gohan said that he can use the ship and look for the Torman's ship."  
  
"Good. I want everyone of those monsters destroyed. I can't stand another day with the Tormans here."  
  
"I can get the ship up there and scan the planet for any other machines."  
  
"Tomata and I can search on the ground." Goku offered, "We know this planet well."  
  
"We can help out too." Trunks offered, "Please. I want to fight more of those monsters."  
  
"Me too!" Goten spoke up.  
  
"No way!" Chi Chi screamed as she grabbed Goten's arm. "You're not going off to fight monsters without your brother."  
  
"But Mommy! Trunks will be with me!"  
  
"You're not going either!" Bulma scowled. "I know you're pretty strong, buy I don't want to risk a little boy like you getting hurt or worst. Please, stay at the castle with me and Or- Goku."  
  
In another time, Trunks would've argued that he was a Super Saiyan and had handled supervillians before or he would've snuck off with Goten. But now, he started to sniff. Bulma knelt down and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"You acted like you remembered me." Trunks sobbed as he hugged her.  
  
Bulma sighed as she hugged back. The boy was adorable and strong. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember him.  
  
*****  
  
King Rasin sighed as he looked at the accounted death toll. Despite his warriors best efforts, many people died.  
  
"King Rasin!" Banan exclaimed as he ran in. "Orang, Tomata, and Bluberri are back! And there's more Saiyans with them!"  
  
"Send them in." Rasin ordered as shoved the reports away.  
  
*****  
  
"And so, Gohan will look for the Torman's base and we will go in and destroy it." Goku said after a long story.  
  
Rasin nodded. "Good. And these magic beans helped Tomata and Orang or should I say Goku heal completely?"  
  
"Yes, your highness." Tomata replied, "But they only have a few beans that they are saving for the upcoming battle. The reason, we're telling you this is that we may need some warriors to fight off the Tormans if they escape and went on a rampage."  
  
"I'll try to send out as many as I can." Banan replied, "But, many of them are wounded."  
  
"We understand." Vegita said, "I understand that the Tormans attack at night mostly."  
  
"Yes. They despise daylight. Once in a while, they attack in the daytime just to keep us off guard."  
  
"Then, we'll attack in the morning." Goku said, "The Tormans should be in their base then."  
  
*****  
  
Bluberri cleaned the rags as she stared at the setting sun. The children ran inside of the castle. Every night, there was a silence except for the moans and the groans. The Tormans attack in the day and night but the night felt scarier.  
  
She glanced up and saw Vegita standing there. He was wearing a black tank top with matching pants. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I was just wondering the same thing, woman." Vegita said as he sat down next to her. "I was going off to parole for any monsters."  
  
"Shouldn't you rest?"  
  
"A warrior never rests. I was just here to see if remembered anything yet."  
  
"No." Bulma replied as she gathered the bundle in her arms. "Please leave."  
  
Vegita crossed his arms. "I will leave but only because I must." He gently touched her cheek. "Bulma, I did miss you for the last few months."   
  
He walked away. Bulma shivered at the touch. No matter how hard she try, she couldn't remember his face. He was cute but he did try to hurt her Orang. "Why me?"  
  
"I don't know." Yamcha answered as he came up. "Sorry, I overheard your conversation."  
  
Bulma smiled at the young man. "It's okay. I can't remember anything." she held her head. "I know you know me but... I'm confused."  
  
"That's okay. I guess, Vegita does love you."   
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Isn't Vegita and I married?"  
  
Yamcha glanced down. He wanted so much to tell her that Vegita really hated her but that would be bold faced lying. "No. I don't know really. It's really complicated. You did love Vegita. That much I know."Bulma let out a strange sound. Yamcha looked up to see tears in Bulma's eyes. He had never seen Bulma looked so... distressed. "I can't stand it. I don't like Vegita. How could I have a son with him?!"   
  
"I don't know." Yamcha said as he got up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I just need to be alone for a while." Bulma said as she gestured to the rags. "I need to get these done."  
  
*****  
  
Krillian and Goku were patrolling the area. "I'm glad you guys are here to help. It was getting pretty bad." Goku confided as he looked around.  
  
"I know." Krillian said, "You looked real bad before I got ya the senzu bean."   
  
"I wish that senzu gave me back my memory. I really want to remember you."   
  
"You will. I hope. I can't wait till you do that Spirit Bomb and blow those monsters off to the Next Dimention."   
  
"A what?" Goku asked with a genuine confused look in his face.  
  
"A Spirit Bomb." Krillian repeated, "Oh... you don't know how to do one right?" He realized.   
  
"I think so. What does a Spirit Bomb do?"  
  
Krillian got on a rock. "Spirit Bombs are a very powerful Ki attack. You see, you gather energy from a planet and turn it into a powerful Ki blast. You flung it at the enemy using their evil Ki to guide you. It's real awesome and only you can do it."   
  
"I wanna try it!" Goku said excitedly. "That sounds so awesome!"   
  
Krillian grinned at the way Goku reacted. It sounded just like Goku to say something like that. "That's the Goku I know! Ummm... first you gather up energy..."  
  
Goku reached out and then lower his hands. "Uhhhh... how do I do that?"  
  
Krillian sweatdropped and thought, **Uh oh. I didn't think of that.** "King Kai! King Kai can guide you!"   
  
"Who's King Kai?"  
  
**I am King Kai.** A voice reached out in his mind. Goku fell over in shock.   
  
"Wow! There's a voice in my head! Where are you, King Kai?" Goku asked as he looked around anxiously.  
  
"He's in the Next Dimention. Long story. Hey, King Kai, can you tell Goku how to do the Spirit Bomb?" Krillian asked as he watched Goku gawking around.  
  
**Of course. Goku did it before, he just need a refresher course and after that, we'll work on your amnesia. We can't forget about that right? *snicker* Get it. Amnesia? Forget? *BWAHAHAHA*!!!**  
  
Goku glanced at Krillian. "I don't get it."   
  
"Just ignore it." Krillian muttered.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on!" Gohan said frustrated. Tomata was standing there for the past hour trying to power up. "Focus your rage! Transform!"   
  
"I'M TRYING!!!" Tomata screamed as she let out a massive wave of Ki.  
  
"It's not hard." Goten said as he went Super Saiyan.  
  
Tomata went down on her knees breathing hard. Sweat came down her chin as she wiped it away. "I don't get it." Gohan said as he sat down, "You're power level is higher than Dad's when he first went Super Saiyan... how old are you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess about a few years older than Prince Vegita.  
  
"Huh?!" Gohan exclaimed. "Wait a second, you're older than Vegita?!" He stared at the young woman. She did look as old as his father but that was it. If she tried hard enough, she could pass as his sister.   
  
"Of course."   
  
"You don't look that way."  
  
Tomata smirked. "Oh, when Saiyans age, they look older until they reach their prime. After that, our appearance stopped aging.  
  
"What do old Saiyans look like?" Gohan asked.  
  
Tomata looked down and pondered. "Old Saiyans? Ha! Saiyans either die destroying planets, training, or dying by getting killed by other Saiyans!"  
  
"Of course." Gohan said as he went Super Saiyan, "Now, lets try it again. The hardest part is the first time. Got it?"  
  
"Right." Tomata said as she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Get mad. Think about all the innocent people the Tormans ate!" Gohan yelled at her. He had to get her blinding mad. She wanted to become a Super Saiyan so much.  
  
Tomata grimmanced as she tried to unlock the power within. Every ounce of power build up as she screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Gohan stepped back as Tomata fell over in exhaustion.  
  
"Oh man."  
  
*****  
  
**Now, gather the energy.** King Kai said as Goku was in a odd position. He had both hands rose in the air.  
  
"How long must I stay like this?" Goku asked.  
  
**Just long enough to make a small spirit bomb.**  
  
Goku reached out with his mind and soul. Slowly, he could feel the entire planet. It was alive despite all the hardships it went through. The magma at the core to the very wind in his hair. The power of the planet was there at his disposal. "The trees... the wind... and all things in nature." He spoke without thinking. The words felt right. "Give me a little bit of your energy... please!"  
  
Slowly but surely, the power began to gather in his hands. He reached out to the planet to gather just enough to see if he could do it. The power was there. Then, something in him clicked. He lowered his hands and held up his glowing first.  
  
"Whoa." Goku muttered staring at it.  
  
"Hey, let's test this out." Krillian said as he got out a boulder over ten times bigger than himself and tossed it in the air.  
  
Goku stared at it and flung it at the boulder. The giant rock disintergrated into dust.  
  
"That's a small one?!" Goku asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. The more power you gathered, the bigger the bomb." Krillian explained.  
  
"Hey! Maybe if I can go Super Saiyan, the bomb will take less time to-"  
  
"**No!!!**" Krillian and King Kai exclaimed at the same time.  
  
King Kai explained, **You need a pure heart to make the bomb without getting hurt. As a Super Saiyan, your heart is filled with rage and you can't make the Spirit Bomb.**  
  
"Oh." Goku grinned excitedly. "I love it when I found out something I can do before! That will be a great help! Is there anything else I can do?"  
  
"Can you teleport?" Krillian asked.  
  
"I can teleport?" Goku asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Okay, I guess that means no. I don't know how you teleport neither does King Kai." Krillian said before Goku can ask.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"Hey, maybe it will come to you." Krillian suggested trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Maybe." Goku said as he stared up at the stars. "Hey, Krillian, this will sound weird but where is Earth up there?"  
  
"Earth?" Krillian stared up at the stars. "Uhhh... I don't really know. Space travel isn't one of my of my better specialities. We'll find it once we leave."  
  
"That's good." Goku said as he stared up again.   
  
*****  
  
Tomata wolfed down her food with hunger and rage. Goten and Trunks stared at her as she gulped down a gallon of milk.  
  
"Don't take it too badly." Gohan said comfortably, "You just need to work on it.  
  
Tomata took a deep breath and said, "You don't understand. I've been trying to go Super Saiyan for months. I thought that perhaps, I could achieve it too. I wanted to destroy those Termons completely. I just thought that Goku is the only Super Saiyan."   
  
"Maybe only boy Saiyans can go Super Saiyan!" Trunks piped up.  
  
"Perhaps." Tomata said as she started to eat again.  
  
*****  
  
The sun slowly rose as the Z warriors gathered at the spaceship. "This is it." Goku said as he cracked his knuckles. "Ready, Tomata?"  
  
Tomata nodded.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Bulma proclaimed carrying a set of guns.  
  
"You can't, woman!" Vegita growled as he snatched the guns away. "You'll die!"   
  
"I can't stand by." Bulma said as she took the guns back, "I saw too many people die by those monsters. I'm sorry, but I'm coming."   
  
"No, stay at the spaceship." Goku comforted as Chi Chi glared at him. "Please."  
  
Bulma slowly set her guns down. "Just come back to me, Orang."   
  
"I will, Bluberri." Goku gently stroke her cheek as he smiled softly.  
  
Chi Chi and Vegita growled in unison. The woman ignored Goku and went to Goten and Gohan. "Boys, take good care of yourselves." Chi Chi said, "Please, take care."  
  
"Let's go." Piccolo said as he flew up. The other warriors, except for Chi Chi, Master Roshi, Bulma, and Puar flew out toward the Tomar's base.  
  
*****  
  
It was bright as the warriors landed in a small field. It was scared and bare with little grass. "Here it is." Gohan said as he landed, "This is the place."  
  
"But, that's impossible, we passed by here several times and there was no sign of Termons!" Goku said as he looked around.  
  
"They must be hiding." Vegita flew around and lightly destroyed the ground with a few ki blasts. "Come out come out whereever you are..." He said as he punched the ground causing waves of dirt to fly up into the air.  
  
There was a growl as a giant tower slowly rose out of the ground. "Whoa." Goku muttered as he watched the tower grow up into the sky. A darkness surrounded the tower like a shadow.  
  
"This is it." Tomata said as she powered up.  
  
"Yeah." The other Saiyans lit up into Super Saiyan. Gohan tranformed into his Mystic form.  
  
"Let's go." Yamcha and Krillian powered up.  
  
The group dove and the flock of monsters flew up. The battle was intense as the fighters split up. Yamcha and Tomata flew down and started to fire at the monsters back-to-back. Krillian was somewhat far away lashing out Distructo Disks into the air. Vegita was higher up destroying the tower and aiming at the monsters that are nearby. Goku was along with him firing at the Tormans. Piccolo and Gohan flew around protecting the weaker fighters.  
  
It was chaotic as the fighters flew around destroying the Tormans. Goten and Trunks flew to a distance and Goten said, "Let's fuse!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The two stood side-by-side and did the fusion dance. "FFFUUUUSSSIIIIOOOONNNN!!!"  
  
At that second, the other fighters felt a strong power. It was so strong that it peirce the ki dampering effect of the Tormans. "What's that?" Goku asked with wide eyes.   
  
A young boy flew up and with one blast destroyed twenty Termons. He was short with an odd vests and matching pants. His hair was black with purple highlights. "I am the supremely powerful, the most awesome fighter in the universe, Gotenks!" Gotenks proclaimed in a dualistic voice while doing a Super Saiyanman pose.  
  
"Gotenks?" Tomata repeated. "That boy is a Saiyan too?"  
  
"Oh great. Goten and Trunks fuse to become a powerful fighter." Piccolo explained to the two, "Unfortunately, this guy is unstable."  
  
"Am not!" Gotenks said as he powered up to Super Saiyan. The Tormans took flight and began to circle around in a huge cyclone. From the cyclone a giant monster appeared. "All right!" The warrior said as he started to attack. "DESTRUCTIVE COCONUT!!!" He screamed as he fired a giant ki ball.  
  
"Destructive coconut?" Goku repeated as the fighters watched the fused warrior.  
  
"BOMB BON-BON!!! Gotenks yelled out as he fired another ki ball. "LASH LOLLYPOP!!!"  
  
The Torman monster held himself against the attacks. Vegita and Piccolo flew up and around the Torman and started to fire massive ki blasts.  
  
"BIG BANG!!!" Vegita screamed as he flew in front and held out his palm.  
  
"SPECIAL CANNON GUN!!!" Piccolo added from behind.  
  
"I gotta get in this." Tomata said as she charged up her own attack, "METEOR CRASH!!!" She fired a giant ki ball at the monster's head.  
  
The Torman monster laughed as it fired blasts out of his mouth and at the Saiyan woman. "Tomata!" Goku yelled out as he flew to her but it was too late. She fell to the ground barely breathing.   
  
"I'll get her!" Yamcha said as he flew down and got out his Senzu. Her ki had faded to the point of near death. Her uniform was torn in many places and there were burns everywhere. "Here." He put it in her mouth and shoved it down her throat. Tomata's wounds healed again.   
  
"Thanks." Tomata said as she got up and flew up again to attack.  
  
Yamcha shook his head as he joined the battle. **What is it about Saiyans and their tendancy to want to get killed?**  
  
Goku, Krillian, Gohan, and Yamcha flew up and joined the fighting warriors. "Let's fire together!" Goku commanded as he cupped his hands to the side.  
  
Krillian, Gohan, and Yamcha smiled at Goku's familiar command stance. He might not remember fighting with them but he definately can command in the face of danger. "KAAAMMEEEHAAAAMMEEE HA!!!" The four chanted as one as they lash out a massive ki blast right at the monster. Gotenks and Vegita dodged the blast as well as Piccolo who grabbed Tomata by the shirt and dragged her away.  
  
The blast struck the monster and it screamed. In a bright flash, the monster fell over.   
  
"All right!" Goku said as he grinned. "That's that."  
  
**Goku!** King Kai's voice reached the fighters, **It's not over yet. That Torman monster is like Cell.**  
  
"Who's Cell?" Goku asked as Gohan fell over.   
  
"He's a monster who killed you." Gohan explained.  
  
"Who just talked in my head?" Tomata asked looking around.  
  
"King Kai. Long story." Piccolo said as he looked at the Torman. It was starting to regenerate. "Quick, make a Spirit Bomb?"  
  
"I'll try." Goku said as he dropped out of Super Saiyan mode and rose his hands. "The Wind... the trees... and all things in nature, I ask for you of your fighting spirit, I'm asking you, PLEASE!!!" He chanted as the power of the spirit flow in his body. He reached out all over the planet like before. It was weak with energy. He needed more. **Maybe, I can expand it more.** Goku thought as he reached out across the planets.   
  
Meanwhile, the Torman monster got up and laughed. "CAN'T DESTROY ME!!!" It taunted.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Tomata growled as she started to attack again. "THIS ENDS NOW, MONSTER!!!"   
  
Vegita nodded and thought, **Saiyan women. Typical. They are just like Humans. What am I doing? There's a monster to kill.** He turned Super Saiyan II and began blasting again.  
  
"Tomata!" Yamcha screamed as he watched her attack. There was rage in her eyes. He knew that Goku needs time to focus his power and build up the bomb enough to destroy it. He powered up again and attacked along with her.  
  
Piccolo flew up to Gotenks who started to attack as well. "Gotenks, Goku's getting ready to make a Spirit Bomb, get ready to run."  
  
"I can destroy it." The fused Demi-Saiyan argued as he charged up another attack. "GALACTIC DONUT!!!"  
  
Tomata and Yamcha orbited over Torman's head. They blasted at it feircely. "Die you monster!!!" Tomata screamed as tears threatened to overcome her.  
  
"Those two are stubborn as hell." Yamcha muttered as he glanced at Tomata and Gotenks attacking again.  
  
Goku's eyes opened wide. "I got it! Tomata! Gotenks! Vegita! Out of the way!"  
  
Vegita complied instantly. He knew the pain of having a Spirit Bomb blasted at him at full power. He would rather not go through it again. Gotenks followed. The Goten in him knew when to obey his father. Tomata, however, stayed.  
  
"Tomata." Yamcha warned, "Come here!"  
  
"I want to kill him myself!" Tomata screamed.  
  
"You'll get blown to pieces!" Yamcha said as he grabbed Tomata by the arm. "Please, let Orang do it." **Maybe, if I call Goku by that name, she could listen to me.**  
  
Tomata glanced at him and flew back down to the ground. "Destroy it." she whispered as she looked down.  
  
Goku nodded and held the Spirit Bomb in his hands. It pulsed with its own power and light. He felt its evil ki and flung it at the monster. A great explosion erupted around it and and flash of light scattered all over the face of the planet.  
  
"Wow." Goku thought as he fell down to the ground. Gotenks caught him and landed. "What a drain."  
  
"Is it dead?" Tomata asked as she stared at the crater.   
  
"It's gone." Piccolo said as he nodded. "Good thing."  
  
"Yeah, I... used up my Senzus." Gohan said as he scratched his head in an embarrased way.  
  
"On what?" Piccolo asked as he bared his fangs.  
  
"A couple of fighters at the castle. They were bady injured and I thought... that why not." Gohan said as he laughed.  
  
"Honestly, you are as short attention minded as your father sometimes." Piccolo grumbled.  
  
"Ummm... I used my last Senzu on this kid that I saw..." Krillian said as he turned red.  
  
"What?! Who here had given their Senzus to the victims?" Vegita demanded.  
  
At once, Gotenks, Goku, Krillian, and Tomata rose their hands. Yamcha said, "I gave my last one to a dying person. I got the one I gave to Tomata from Master Roshi."  
  
"What about you, Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he looked at his sensei. "I thought I saw you with the victims."   
  
Piccolo grumbled and said, "I didn't need two. I gave one away and he was dying."  
  
"I kept my Senzus because I felt that we need them." Vegita explained.  
  
"But, Dad, didn't you gave that Dr. Prun one of the regeneration tanks?" Gotenks asked.  
  
"I told you not to say anything." Vegita said as he turned red. **I'm getting soft. Damn it, why can't I just ignore those pleas.**  
  
"Oh, by the way, with my superb intelect, I know how to get your memory back." Gotenks said as he walked up to Goten's father.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked as he looked down.  
  
"This." Gotenks raised himself into the air and smashed Goku's head with his fists. Darkness surrounded Goku as his last remaining thoughts were, **It didn't work.**  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. 

The Amnesia Saga   
Part Four  
  
Goku opened his eyes as his head rang. "What hit me?" Goku asked.  
  
" Gotenks." Chi Chi said as she glared at Goten and Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gotenks hit you so hard." Goten said as he reached out to the man, "But, we just want you and Bulma to just be friends. I want you to remember me."  
  
Goku smiled and hugged Goten. "Goten, the effort is nice but... I'm sorry. I really want to remember you and Gohan but I can't. I'm sorry, son. But, I can get to know you again. Okay?" He rubbed Goten's head as Goten nodded.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I'm sorry." Trunks said as he looked down. "The hit on the head idea was my idea too."  
  
"Don't do that again." Bulma warned.  
  
"Yes, Mommy." Trunks muttered.  
  
"Let's go." Gohan advised, "There's a great party starting at sunset. It's a celebration of our victory."  
  
"Cool." Goku said as he got up.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Chi Chi asked worried.  
  
"Sure he's fine." Krillian said, "Remember, Goku has one of the thickest skulls in the universe."  
  
"Of course, it's a Saiyan trait." Vegita said as he then frowned, "But, I wish you wouldn't have said it that way."  
  
*****  
  
Cheers rang out as the party started. King Rasin laughed as the warriors were celebrating a victory well fought. Goku and the other Saiyans were eating and drinking.  
  
"This is great!" Goku exclaimed as he laid back.  
  
"Yeah! This is the first victory party we had since the Buu bash!" Krillian agreed.  
  
"Oh, Orang!" Bulma said as she was sitting in her full outfit. Her dress was one of the last good dresses she owned. She had kept it hidden away for a good occasion. Her hair was clean and she wasn't wearing any makeup. "I mean, Goku." She turned red. In a distant corner, Vegita growled.   
  
Krillian went up to Goku and whispered, "Goku, you better keep your hands off of Bulma. I know you and Bulma have a thing but... I don't want you to die again."  
  
"Again?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Long story. Just do it. Please?"  
  
Goku looked down at the much shorter man. "Okay, you know... you fought very good for someone so... er..."  
  
"Short? Yeah, lots of people think that. It's cool. You were pretty short back when you a kid."  
  
"Oh really? How short?"  
  
Krillian stood up and put his hand under his chin. "This short. You got a major growth spurt later. Must be a Saiyan thing."  
  
"Must be."  
  
Tomata was sitting to the side as she watched the Saiyans eating, drinking, and more eating.   
  
"Hey, Tomata." Yamcha said as he sat beside her. "You okay? I thought Saiyans love to eat and celebrate winning."  
  
Tomata smiled at the human. "We do. Although, I'm not truly a Saiyan since I was robbed of that right. I am a Fruan first. Saiyan second. When will you and your friends leave?"  
  
"After the party." Yamcha answered, "You want to come with us? To Earth? You know, see the Firsts?"  
  
"I don't know. There's so much to be done here. An entire planet to be restored. I can't leave." Tomata said with pain in her voice.   
  
"You must." King Rasin advised, "Tomata, you had been a great asset to us ever since we founded you all those years ago. You had helped protect this kingdom with your life as well as your power. Please, we all know how much you wanted to leave this planet and see the Firsts' planet."  
  
"But, the repairs-" Tomata argued.  
  
"Can be repaired on our own. Please, go and rejoin your kind."  
  
"It will be fun." Yamcha said, "There's lots of different types of food and we know a few places where you can stay."  
  
"I guess... but I don't know."  
  
"You might be able to go Super Saiyan." Yamcha added, "Maybe, Dr. Briefs can find out what you can do."  
  
"Besides, "King Rasin said with a smile on his worn out face, "you eat as much as forty people at the least. You'll starve yourself. Go to Earth. I command you."  
  
"Yes, my king." Tomata said as she smiled and tears came down her cheeks.  
  
*****  
  
"I'll miss this place." Bulma said as she stared at the castle, "The people here had been so kind and generous. And the castle was so big."  
  
"Our house is much bigger." Trunks said stretching his arms. "Much much bigger! You'll love it! It has seven TVs, eight radios, and twelve different types of video games! The backyard is very big! It even have some dinosaurs that I like to play with! Oh, and the gravity room where Daddy plays and trains."  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Bulma said smiling trying to hide the confusion on her face.   
  
"It is. A little big for my tastes though." A woman said as the two looked up to see Chi Chi standing there. "Trunks, can you go and find Goten for me?"  
  
"Oh." Trunks recognized the 'please do this or no food' look. "Okay." He ran off and Chi Chi sat down next to Bulma.  
  
"Hello, Chi Chi." Bulma said as she smiled.  
  
"Hello, Bulma." Chi Chi said as she mentally added, **You two timing, husband snatching, whore.**  
  
"Chi Chi, I'm sorry for what happened between me and Goku." Bulma said, "Don't worry, ever since we knew about us being committed to other people, we tried to keep our distance."  
  
"I know." Chi Chi muttered, "It's just... damn it, why must Goku be so open about his feelings to you instead to me?"  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you two are or were close?"  
  
"Ha! Yeah right. Whenever we're together, Goku rarely show his love to me. It's... frustrating."  
  
"But you two have two children and I know they didn't just pop out of nowhere."  
  
"Those two times were just that." Chi Chi said as she looked down. "I don't even think that Goku loves me to begin with."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"I better get going. Don't tell Goku about what I said and keep your distance. Please." She left as Bulma sighed.  
  
**I forgot to ask what's a dinosaur.** She thought to herself.  
  
*****  
  
Goku wandered around as he gaze up at the castle. It had been his home for six long months. He glanced around and said, "Okay, you can come out." Vegita came out of the shadows. "Kakarot." He grunted, "I'm just here to warn you. Stay away from my mate." "Your mate?" Goku growled as he turned Super Saiyan. "Her name is Bulma or Bluberri. She's not yours, nor she is mine. She's her own woman and I don't like it when you don't treat her with respect."  
  
"I do treat her with respect!" Vegita argued as he went Super Saiyan.  
  
"Odd, that's not the way I see it." Bulma said as she came up. Her eyes were cold as she glared at him. "You tried to kill Orang. You refused to call Tomata by name. I can't... I don't want... if it weren't for Trunks, I would've believed that you wanted to take me as your slave." "No! My queen." Vegita said as he try to take Bulma's hand. Bulma jerked away and glared at him.   
  
"Get away." "I will. For now." Vegita said as he walked away muttering, "Can't wait for her to get her memories straight."  
  
The two watched as the prince walked away. Bulma's eyes teared up as she flung herself on the man. "Orang. I'm so confused." "Me too. That Vegita has it bad for you." Goku agreed. "So does Chi Chi has it bad for me." The two walked arm-in-arm down the hallway. Bulma sighed. "Maybe, I never really... loved Vegita. Trunks could be a one-night fling. Or... maybe, Vegita considered me to be his mate and not his love." "I don't know." Goku said as he gazed at her. "We can ask Tomata about him." "All she knew about him is that he's the prince and that all Saiyans must obey him." "Hmmm... what is it with me and Chi Chi?" Goku wondered, "She's a very strong woman, even for a human, but she scares me. All she did was yell at me and cry and fight you." "She hates me." Bulma stated, "I can see it. She must've loved you very much to be that jealous." "I hope we can survive the trip home. I... love you. But, I... we have kids and..." Goku struggled to get the words out.  
  
Bulma placed her finger on Goku's lips. "Don't say another word. I know. We can't do much now. For our kids." "Yeah, for our kids." Goku said as he stepped back and opened a nearby door. Goten and Trunks fell over on the floor.  
  
"Oops." Goten said as he scratched his head. "Umm... you see..."  
"We got lost!" Trunks added as he grinned.  
  
"Sure." Bulma smiled skeptically. "Why don't you go to the spacecraft now?" "Oh... okay." Goten said as he grabbed Trunks' arm and ran off.  
  
"Kids." Goku laughed as he went to another door and opened it. Krillian and Master Roshi fell through.  
"Ummm... that wasn't the bathroom." Master Roshi said as Krillian grabbed his shirt and ran off.  
"Sorry." "Great." Bulma muttered as she opened another door and Tomata came out. "Oh! Hello!" Tomata smiled as she held up her stuff. "Just getting my stuff!" She ran off.  
  
"OKAY!" Bulma demanded as Goku went Super Saiyan, "WHO'S HERE?!"  
  
Slowly, the doors opened and Yamcha, Puar, Vegita, Chi Chi, and Banan Da came out into the hall. "That's it?" Goku asked as he glanced out of the window to see Piccolo and Gohan flying off. "Oh." "GET OUT!!! GET OUT!!!" Bulma screamed out as the group ran off.  
  
"Oh boy." Goku moaned as he scratched his head.  
  
*****  
  
The group gathered into the spacecraft as Tomata looked out of one of the tiny portholes. "I wish I can help them." She muttered to herself.  
  
"You know..." Yamcha stated as the stood beside her, "we can use the Dragon Balls to help them."  
  
"The Dragon Balls? You mean those things that can make wishes?!" Tomata asked with hope evident in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. We can make two wishes with those Dragon Balls. We can use one to get Goku and Bulma back to normal and the other one to get the planet back to normal as well."  
  
"So, they can just wait for just a few more months..."  
  
"And they will have their planet back."  
  
"Can the Dragon Balls do it?" Tomata wondered.  
  
"Of course! I've seen the Dragon Balls bring back a group of people back to life. Trust me."   
  
"I'm so glad. I owe them my life."  
  
Yamcha rose his eyebrows. He had never met a Saiyan (other than Goku) who was grateful for another species' help. She wasn't much like the Saiyans he fought. "You're not like normal Saiyans."  
  
"I've been raised by the Fruans ever since I was seven. They helped me like they helped Goku and Bulma." Tomata explained as she smiled. "They were more supportive than the Saiyans have ever been, besides my family." She touched her tattoo and winced.  
  
"I'm sorry. You'll love Earth."  
  
"If this Earth have kind people like you, I'm sure I'll love it."  
  
*****  
  
The trip was long. Fortunately, there was plenty of food and water. Unfortunately, while there's plenty of food, space was another thing.  
  
"That idiotic doctor! How could he only installed eight beds?!" Vegita bellowed.  
  
"Didn't you notice before?" Tomata asked, "There's nine of you."  
  
"I don't sleep." Piccolo replied, "I meditate."  
  
"I can sleep on the floor." Goku suggested.  
  
"I can sleep with Puar." Yamcha suggested, "He's very small."  
  
"That still leaves two people." Gohan muttered as he glanced at Goku and Bulma.  
  
"I'll sleep with Trunks." Goten suggested as he and Trunks clasped each other's shoulders.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor." Tomata offered, "I'm not really supposed to be here."  
  
"No way!" Bulma argued, "Goku and I owe you our lives. You have as much right to sleep in a bed as the next woman."  
  
"You can sleep with me." Master Roshi offered as he grinned at Tomata.  
  
*whack!* Chi Chi slammed the old man with a mallet.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Bulma demanded, "Hitting an old defenseless man like that?!"  
  
Roshi got up with images of Dragon Balls flying over his head. His sunglasses were on him crooked. "I'm okay." His voice was dazed and confused.  
  
"Harmless old man?" Vegita scowled. "He's a pervert!"  
  
"Forget it." Bulma moaned, "Look, I'll sleep with Tomata. Okay?!" She was tired and having everyone argue about who sleeps with who is starting to irritate her. Of course, she really wanted to sleep with Goku but that wasn't much of an option with a very mad woman and an equally mad man.  
  
"With that nameless creature?!" Vegita screamed.  
  
"Her name is Tomata, Vegita!" Goku growled angrily at the much shorter Saiyan. "Can't you treat her with some respect?!"  
  
The two locked eyes in a stubborn way.   
  
"Goku! Forget it!" Tomata yelled out, "I just want to sleep."  
  
"Okay." Goku said as he stepped away. "But, I have to warn you Vegita. If you hurt either Tomata or Bluberri, I'll kill you."  
  
Vegita scowled. "You know, Kakarot, you sounded more like a Saiyan every day."  
  
Goku glanced at Tomata and Yamcha. "Ummm... thanks."  
  
"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Tomata asked Yamcha.  
  
"Knowing Vegita, a compliment."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
*****  
  
It was late as Chi Chi cooked up a storm. "Dinner's ready!" She announced as the group ran up.  
  
"All right!" Goten yelled out as he jumped into his seat.  
  
"Food!" Trunks exclaimed as he jumped in the seat beside Goten.  
  
"That was fast." Goku observed as he sat down beside Bulma.  
  
"I'm starving." Tomata said as she rubbed her stomach. "Is Chi Chi a good cook?"  
  
"She's the best." Yamcha replied, "Chi Chi can cook up enough food to feed several armies in a short time. Which is enough for us."  
  
"You loved her cooking." Gohan added, "Trust me on this."  
  
"I can't wait to try it out." Goku said as he got out the fork and knife.  
  
"Me too." Tomata said as Chi Chi, Puar, and Oolong brought out vast plates of food. They laid down the plates and the warriors began to dig in. As usual, the Saiyans were shoveling food in with Krillian and Yamcha eating at a slower but very fast pace. Piccolo, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Bulma, and Chi Chi were eating the slowest.  
  
Tomata swallowed her bite. "That's incredible. The food is so strange and yet, it's tasty."  
  
"Yeah." Bulma added, "Hmmm... what is this?"  
  
"That's rice. That's eggrolls. That's my special stew..." Chi Chi said as she glanced at Goku who was eating.  
  
He swallowed and said, "This is pretty good. This earth food is nice."  
  
"Thanks." Chi Chi said as she gazed at him. Her face lit up. "Hey! You talked without your mouth full."   
  
"Is that so bad?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"No! No, not at all." Chi Chi wiped her mouth. "It's just... you very rarely did that."  
  
"Oh! Well, I learned to not eat with my mouth full when we were staying with the King." Goku said, "It's bad manners."  
  
"Yeah." Tomata agreed.  
  
"Oh." Gohan said as he started to eat again. As he ate, he observed Goku and Tomata eating. They were fast but neat. They weren't letting a single scrap of food on their plates go by. Bulma was the same way. Maybe, it was due to the lack of food on Lotcamel. Trunks, the future Trunks, ate less than present Trunks when he was training with him. Saiyans probably can cut down on metabolism if absolutely necessary like humans can.   
  
After the meal, Goku rubbed his stomach. "Wow, I love earth food."  
  
"Me too." Tomata said as she smiled at Yamcha. "It's been such a long time since I had a full stomach of food."  
  
"Was it that bad on Lotcamel?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Definitely." Tomata looked down, "My friends and family will still have to recover."  
  
"Don't worry, the Dragon Balls will help them." Yamcha patted her shoulder. "Just you wait."  
  
"Right." Tomata said as she glanced at Piccolo who was dabbing the edges of his lips with his napkin. "Odd, I heard that Namekians don't eat."  
  
Piccolo glanced at her and remarked, "Namekians normally fast. It's a tradition. I wasn't like the other Namekians. I was raised on Earth both as Kami and Piccolo. Besides, I like Chi Chi's cooking."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Ummm... Chi Chi?" Goku asked as he watched the woman putting away the dishes. "Can I help you with the dishes?"  
  
Chi Chi nearly fell over dropping the dishes and everyone else except for Bulma and Tomata face faulted.  
  
"What?" Goku was obviously confused. "I helped Bulma and Tomata with the dishes back home."  
  
"Sure." Chi Chi smiled brightly as Goku helped the woman with the dishes. The two went to the kitchen as the others watched.  
  
"Goku helps you with the dishes?" Gohan asked Bulma.  
  
"Of course. At least back when we had dishes." Bulma muttered, "Orang or Goku often helped Tomata and me."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Chi Chi were putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "Thank you." Chi Chi said as she smiled at Goku again.   
  
"No problem, Chi Chi. I bet that when I was your husband, we did this sort of thing all the time."  
  
Chi Chi held a dish in her hands and it cracked. "No, you didn't. You and the kids train all the time."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Goku tilted his head. "Say, ummm... can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ummm..." Goku turned red as he scratched his head. "How did we... meet and fell in love?"  
  
"Oh... ahhh..." Chi Chi muttered as her cheeks turned bright red. "I... um..." She was afraid he will know. That he will know about the proposal.  
  
"Is it bad?" Goku asked as Chi Chi paced.  
  
"No! I mean yes! I mean... I don't want to lie." Chi Chi shook as she helped Goku to the table where the group still sat there.  
  
"Back so soon?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
"Ummm... Goku wants to know how we met and fell in love." Chi Chi explained.  
  
"Oh." Yamcha muttered as he scratched his head.  
  
"Ummm..." Krillian grinned as he tried to think of a good explanation. "You see..."  
  
"Guys?" Goku glanced at everyone who was looking away. "Gohan? Goten?"  
  
"I don't know." Goten said as he glanced at Gohan who had the same confused look.  
  
"Don't look at me." Gohan shook his head. "Mom didn't tell me."  
  
"Did I do anything wrong?" Goku asked. His heart pounded as he tried to think up every possible way that he and she would get together. What was her secret?   
  
"No! It's just..." Chi Chi turned red. "It's a long story."  
  
"Tell us." Goten said, "Please!"  
  
"Yeah, tell us." Goku added as he mirrored his son's plea.  
  
"Ummm... you see it all began a long time ago." Chi Chi said, "You, Bulma, and Oolong were looking for a Dragon Ball. At the time, the castle I was living in was surrounded by flames. I was off looking for a magic fan to get rid of the flames. My father sent you to help me get the fan and bring me back." Her face turned red. She went into a long explanation about how she and he got engaged by her simply implying and that he agreed. "And so, at the time, I thought you accepted the proposal to marriage to me and you thought that you were going to get some type of food."   
"And I still agreed to it?" Goku asked bewildered at his stupidity. **I don't believe it.**  
  
"Yes!" Chi Chi screamed as she got up. "You did!"  
  
"I must be a complete moron!" Goku laughed out as Chi Chi stared at him. "How can I be that stupid? BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Chi Chi's eyes teared up. "I know that was dumb of me, but I was desperate. I still love you. I even waited seven whole years after you died to come back." "Seven years?!" Goku gulped as he glanced at Bulma. "Ummm... how..."  
  
"Long story." Gohan said as Chi Chi stared at the floor.  
  
**What was I thinking? Goku obviously never loved me.** Chi Chi thought, **The only reason he married me was because of honor.** "Leave me alone." Chi Chi growled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go to Bulma!" Chi Chi screamed as she ran off.  
  
"Mom!" Gohan yelled out as he followed her. Chi Chi ran to her room and knelt down crying. "Mom?" He asked as he came to her.  
  
"Leave me alone." Chi Chi sobbed, "Don't you understand? Goku never loved me. I tricked him to marry me." **Oh, that's baloney.** King Kai said as Chi Chi looked up. **Chi Chi, Goku loves you.**  
  
"Not anymore! Goku loves Bulma now!" **So? He's just confused right now. The point is that Goku had loved you always. When he was dead, he constantly talked about you and even looked after you in the Next Dimention.**  
  
"He cared about me?"  
  
**Of course he did. I know he may not act like it sometimes, but sometimes, I can see you in his dreams. Don't feel bad about it. Right now, you must fight for your love!** Chi Chi got up. "You're right! I can't let this defeat me." She put one foot on her cot as she proclaimed, "I WILL GET YOU BACK, GOKU!!!"  
  
Gohan, who was standing there at the time, sweatdropped as he stepped out. **Better go and speed this ship up.** He thought as he went to front.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was in the dining area with the others. "Oh, I feel so bad. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." "She'll be okay." Yamcha softly said as he nodded. "Chi Chi is a very strong woman." "Yeah, that's for sure." Piccolo agreed, "She just need to straighten out her head."  
  
Goku leaned over to Yamcha and asked, "Is Chi Chi always so... reactive?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Yamcha replied, "Chi Chi is a warrior woman at heart."   
"Mommy's great!" Goten argued as he looked up at his father's face. "She's real nice and she even helped me go Super Saiyan!"  
  
"How?" Tomata asked, "How did you go Super Saiyan?"  
  
"I don't know. It just happened." Goten said as Tomata banged her head on the table causing a dent to form.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You'll be a Super Saiyan." Goku said as he patted her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, trust me on this, you'll get it. You're very strong. Maybe, it take girls longer to become Super Saiyans." Yamcha said as Tomata smiled.  
  
"Or, that she is not truly a Saiyan." Vegita sneered as Tomata lifted her head. "As far as I am concerned, you are not a Saiyan, nameless. You are lucky not to be dead by my hand."   
"Yes, my lord." Tomata said as her cheeks turned red.  
"Shut up!" Bulma screamed, "Her name is Tomata. She's more of a warrior than you were. Where were you when the Tormans attacked? Tomata fought those things day and night! She let herself starved in the nights because a small snack for her equals five meals. Every day, she kept Goku going and saved countless lives. Even when she was the only one left, she kept on going until she nearly died. Don't treat her like that anymore." "Yeah." Goku said as he got up, "Tomata is like a sister to me. If you kill her, I will destroy you. She helped me in the past six months. She taught me all she could about the Saiyans. Not an easy task since she was only seven when she was exiled from home for following her family's dream."  
  
Vegita stared up at the two then at a stunned Tomata. Then, he sighed. "Blast it. Even without her memory, she can still get under my skin. Excuse me, I'll go and do some training." He got up and walked away.  
  
"Wow." Trunks said as he gazed at Bulma. "You really put him in his place." "Incredible." Yamcha said, "I guess Bulma still have that influence on Vegita."  
"Yeah." Puar agreed.  
  
"You two were great." Tomata said as she smiled, "That was very brave of you two."  
  
"You're a Saiyan like me." Goku said as he felt Vegita leaving. "Don't you forget it."   
"I wish Vegita would see it like that." Tomata muttered as Gohan came in.  
  
"Great news. I just did some readjustments on the ship. It'll take only a day now to get back." Gohan announced.  
  
"Yay!" Goten cheered as he got up. "You'll love Earth, Daddy. It's big and green and has lots and lots of food." "I can't wait to see the rest of the people." Goku said as he grinned.  
  
"Good." Krillian said as he glanced at Puar. "Hey, Puar, maybe you can help me show what the other warriors are like."  
  
"Okay." Puar said as he went to an empty spot.  
  
"First of all, there's Turtle." Krillian said as Puar transformed into Turtle.  
  
"What is he?" Goku asked.  
  
"A turtle." Master Roshi explained, "He house-sits for me."  
  
"Odd." Tomata said as she glanced down at him. "He looks delicious." At once, everyone fell over, including Goku and Bulma.  
  
"What?" Tomata asked.  
  
"Don't eat anything that talks." Yamcha warned, "Just don't." "Right." Krillian laughed nervously as he continued. "Okay, next up is ummm... Videl."  
  
Puar morphed into Videl and Gohan gasped. He had forgotten how good a shapeshifter Puar is. "Wow." "That's Gohan's future wife." Chi Chi said as she went up.  
  
"Are you okay, Mom?" Gohan asked as he blushed wildly.  
  
"I'm fine, sweetheart." Chi Chi said as she sat down.   
"Is Videl and Gohan bonded?" Tomata asked curiously.  
  
"Yes." Piccolo answered.  
  
"No." Gohan denied.  
  
"They did bond." Piccolo said, "Videl was able to sense that Gohan was alive even when everyone else couldn't sense him." "Wow." Goku said as he looked at a blushing Gohan. "When will you two get married?" Tomata asked curiously.   
  
"Not her too." Gohan moaned as he buried his face in his hands.  
  
Chi Chi smiled at the Saiyan. "I'm starting to like her attitude."  
  
"Sounds like Videl is really nice." Goku commented, "What is she like?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "She's very strong and smart. She's so beautiful." *****  
  
Several hours passed as Gohan and the others take turns explaining their friends and allies.  
  
"Mr. Satan is a very weak human. Any one of us can kill him in a second."  
  
"Then why is he called the strongest man in the world?"  
  
"Because he bribed us not to let anyone else know. Especially your mate."   
*****  
  
"Lunch is actually two women. Her blond form is more aggressive and prone to fighting."  
  
"Like a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah! I guess you can call it that."  
  
*****  
  
"So, Tien and Choutsu are best friends?"  
  
"Yeah, they have been inseparable, even in the Next Dimention."  
  
"Why do you keep on calling death that?"  
  
"It sounds more realistic."  
  
*****  
  
Puar panted as he lay there. "I'm tired." "It's okay." Yamcha said as he picked up the small cat. "We better go to sleep." "*yawn* Yeah." Bulma agreed, "We have a long day tomorrow."   
"Good." Vegita got out a suitcase and gave it to her. "Here's your sleeping attire."   
  
Bulma blinked as she opened the suitcase. Inside was a long thick cottony nightgown. It was fresh and clean. "Oh, um... thank you." Bulma blushed lightly.  
  
"I would've given you a more... lighter outfit, but I don't trust the old guy." Vegita said as he glared at Master Roshi.  
  
"Heh heh, would I do anything like that?" Master Roshi asked as he looked away.  
  
"YES!" Everyone except for Tomata, Goku, Bulma and Master Roshi yelled in unison.  
  
"Here's something for you, Tomata." Chi Chi said as she handed the Saiyan woman a T-shirt and a loose pair of pants.  
  
"Thank you." Tomata said as she bowed.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you brush your teeth?" Chi Chi asked.  
"Yes, Mommy."  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
"We all did." Trunks said as he grinned.  
  
"Good off to bed." Master Roshi said as everyone went into their cots. They were dressed in nightgowns and pajamas.  
  
There was silence as everyone lay there. Goten and Trunks sighed as they tried to share the bed.   
  
"Trunks?" Goten whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think Daddy and Bulma will leave us?"  
  
"No way. As soon as the dragon makes the wish, Mommy and Goku will be back to normal." "But that's six months away! What if Daddy and Bulma get married?"  
  
"Then, we won't let that happen. We can cure the amnesia ourselves." Trunks proclaimed. "It shouldn't be that hard. Grandpa can invent some sort of machine and bring back their memories."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
*****  
  
Bulma glanced at Tomata as she lay there. Her thoughts spun in her mind like a top. She love Orang or Goku and yet there is a man who loved her and had a son with her. How could she fell in love with Vegita? How can she have his son? True, Trunks is nice and very cute but Vegita isn't.   
  
Yamcha was kind to her as well, despite the apparent bad past. She was amazed at the forgiveness he possessed. Why did she break up with the kind hearted scared man? Even if she can't love Yamcha, he can go with Tomata. They look good together.  
  
*****  
  
Goku lay there on his cot as he stared out. Who can he stay with? Chi Chi or Bluberri? Of course Bluberri is really Bulma but he didn't really care. He obvously have kids who loved him and would do anything to keep him. His heart ached as he looked up. How can he choose?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  



	5. The Amnesia Saga Part five

The Amnesia Saga   
Part Five  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was morning as the lights blinked on. "Morning." Chi Chi muttered as she stretched.   
She was a day person, every day, she would wake up at the crack of dawn. Slowly, she   
put on her robe and made her way to the kitchen. Suddenly, she heard the familiar   
sounds of chomping and eating. "Okay, wait until..." She stopped when she saw not   
Goten or Trunks but Vegita sitting there eating. "Vegita."  
  
Vegita gulped down his food and wiped his mouth. "What is it, woman?"  
  
"My name is Chi Chi and you should've wait until breakfast." Chi Chi said as she looked   
around. "Say... Vegita... do you love Bulma?"  
  
Vegita glanced up at her with his cheeks full. He had that insulted look on his face. He   
swallowed and replied, "Of course I do! There is no denying it!"   
  
Chi Chi smiled as she folded her hands under her chin. "I got a proposition for you. I   
want Goku back. You want Bulma back. Right?"  
  
"Of course! What are you proposing? An alliance" Vegita asked as he leaned forward   
casually.  
  
"You can call it like that." Chi Chi replied as she tilted her head. "Yes, an alliance. If we   
work together, we can get our mates back."  
  
"I don't know. I prefer to win Bulma back on my own."   
  
Chi Chi sighed. "Oh very well. I guess I can win Goku back by myself since Bulma   
isn't right for a Saiyan."   
  
"What?!" Vegita yelled as he slammed his fists. "Are you saying that she's not good   
enough for me?"  
  
"That is what you imply." Chi Chi replied as she grinned.   
  
"That's false! I want Bulma back from that Third class fighter!"  
  
"Then work with me." Chi Chi insisted, "We both know that they formed a bond and that   
even with the Dragon Balls, we're not sure if they can love us again."   
  
"I see." Vegita muttered. He glanced at Chi Chi and thought about the theory about the   
Firsts. The woman did look Saiyan except for the lack of tail and the flat hair. "Very   
well. We will work together for this. We mustn't let anyone know about this."   
  
"And why not?" Chi Chi asked curiously.  
  
"Kakarot and Bulma might learn about this."  
  
"Ah."   
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo's eyes opened. Most people think that when one is in a meditation   
state, the person often withdraws within him/herself. Piccolo was different. When he   
meditates, he often extends his Ki and hearing to the point that he knows what is going on   
in the world. In a tiny spaceship, no secret is safe. He sighed as he contemplated a   
Vegita/Chi Chi alliance. They are both very stubborn and very strong in their own ways.   
**Looks like there'll be a war soon.** He thought as he kept on meditating.  
  
*****  
  
The group woke up and went to Breakfast. Chi Chi made the food and laid it out on the   
table. "This smells good." Tomata commented as she sat down.  
  
"We'll be landing in a couple of hours." Gohan said, "We better get ready."   
  
"Great!" Goku said, "I can't wait to see Earth."  
  
"Me too." Bulma said, "Trunks told me about my house."   
  
As usual, the group ate like before. Goku and the other Saiyans were wolfing down their   
food with the humans eating at a slower pace.   
  
After the food, the group gathered to get dressed. Gohan went to a closet followed by   
Goku. "Here's your clothes, Dad." He said as he opened the door. Goku looked in and   
fell over. In the closet was over twenty sets of the same outfit. The exact same outfit he   
arrived in so many months ago.   
  
"Whoa! I must've really liked that outfit." Goku observed as he took out a pair and   
glanced at Gohan again. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan asked with a confused look that mirrors his father's.  
  
Goku looked at his clothes and then at Gohan again. "You know. Give me some   
privacy."   
  
"Oh!" Gohan nodded and laughed. "Sorry, it's just that... I didn't expect you to be so...   
modest. Especially around your own son."   
  
"I've always been modest." Goku protested, "Well... for the past six months anyway.   
Was I different?"  
  
"Definitely! I can remember you not being ashamed to get naked in front of me, Goten,   
and Trunks."   
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah," Gohan laughed, "I remember how you and Gotenks were both naked and were   
running around each other."   
  
Goku paled at the image of him and Gotenks naked. "I... never thought I would do   
anything like that. That's just... sick."   
  
"You didn't think so at the time." Gohan said as he gazed out.   
  
Goku looked down at his outfit and then at his son. "Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me the truth, was I stupid?"  
  
"Stupid?" Gohan repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I've been told that I did many things that... well... wasn't too bright and that I   
suffered brain damage when I was a baby. Was I stupid?"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as he tilted his head. Then, he shook his head. "No. You were   
never stupid. The things you did wasn't always logical to the normal human but... there   
were times when you would create brilliant strategic battle plans for defeating an enemy.   
No, you're not stupid. A little slow in some aspects of life but not stupid."   
  
"Thank, Gohan." Goku said as he smiled then he looked at the outfit in his arms again.   
"Oh, I got another question."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Go ahead."   
  
Goku lifted the outer vest of the orange outfit. "What do these symbols mean? I've been   
wondering that ever since I came to Lotcamel."   
  
"Oh..." Gohan picked up the vest and showed the back. "This is King Kai's symbol.   
You gained this after you trained under him." Then, he showed the small front symbol,   
"And this is Master Roshi's symbol. It means turtle."  
  
"Wow." Goku muttered as he glanced at his outfit again. "Ummm... I know this will   
sound cruel but can I wear something else? A different outfit?"  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked surprised. He couldn't remember his father wearing anything   
different, except for a couple of other outfits so many years ago."   
  
"Because... I'm not really the same guy I was before." Goku said with an upmost serious   
face. "I just want to show that I don't feel like the man you expect me to be especially   
with... well... your mother."   
  
Gohan sighed as he closed his eyes. His father had changed in a way. True, he was still   
happy and nice but he showed more of a serious side to him. He was more afraid of Chi   
Chi and Vegita than needed. He was also more cautious and defensive, especially around   
Tomata. Maybe it was the war that he fought all those months. From what he can   
understand, Goku never fought anything like the Tormans. The other times, Goku would   
train very hard for an enemy and defeat him in a few short battles. Goku was never   
forced to battle the same foes over and over again, being worn down like he did.   
  
Tomata didn't seem to love Goku like Chi Chi does but rather like a fellow warrior. A   
sister that he never had. They shared a bond of friendship and of need. Goku is the same   
but different.  
  
"Sure." Gohan replied, "But, the other clothes are back home. You can change there."  
  
"Thanks." Goku said as he looked at his clothes again. "Ummm... Gohan...?"  
  
"Right. I'll be getting dressed myself." Gohan said as he walked away thinking, **Why   
was Dad blushing like that?**  
  
*****  
  
Goku, Bulma, and Tomata gathered at the front. Tomata was dressed in her Fruan armor.   
Bulma was dressed in a pair of shorts, a tight shirt with the CC logo on it and a pair of   
sneakers. "Here's Earth." Gohan said as he clicked on the monitor.  
  
"Wow." Goku muttered as he stared at the blue and white orb. The clouds swirled slowly   
in a soothing way. He could feel the planet's power reaching out to him. "It's so   
beautiful."   
  
Bulma nodded at the comment. The planet did look beautiful. Tomata held her breath.   
It didn't look a thing like Planet Vegita. Planet Vegita was red and hostile looking. It   
was deadly for any non-warrior to live in. "It looks smaller than Planet Vegita." She   
observed.  
  
"It is smaller." Vegita replied, "Planet Vegita had ten times the Earth's gravity."   
  
"I see."   
  
*****  
  
Things were busy at the Capsule Corps as everyone were getting everything ready. Ever   
since Gohan had contacted Dr. Briefs and told him that they will be back in a day, he   
brought together as many people as possible. Kurin told Dr. Briefs that it would be best   
to keep the welcoming party to a minimum. So, he brought together Ox-King, Kurin,   
Tien, Choutsu, Lunch, and a couple of others.   
  
"They're landing!" Dr. Briefs announced. At once, every person ran out to greet the ship.  
  
The ship landed as the crowd watched. The door slowly opened. One-by-one the   
warriors came out. Dr. Briefs glanced at the expressions of despair and confusion on   
their faces and came to one startling conclusion. **I knew they needed that karaoke   
machine.**  
  
The last one to come out was a tall woman in leather like armor. She had a distinct 'X'   
on her face. Goku and Bulma gazed out at the crowd.  
  
"Uhhh... hello?" Goku said as he glanced around.  
  
"Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs greeted with her tray in hand. "How was your trip?"  
  
At that moment, everyone face faulted. Bulma got up and stared at the older woman.   
She had a perky feeling around her. Immediately, she glanced at Trunks with a worried   
look.  
  
"This is Grandma." Trunks introduced, "Everyone calls her Mrs. Briefs."   
  
"You... You're my mother?" Bulma asked wide-eyed. The woman before looked nothing   
like herself. The tray-carrying woman had blond hair and squinty eyes as opposed to   
Bulma's blue hair and wide eyes.   
  
"Oh, Bulma! You look so thin! Why didn't you eat right? Oh, I bet you bought lots of   
souvenirs!" Mrs. Briefs gushed.  
  
"Uhhh..." Bulma opened her mouth to try to speak. Her mother sounded like a complete   
idiot.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs." Gohan interrupted, "Bulma has amnesia. She was stranded on a distant   
planet with Goku."   
  
"Oh! Right!" Mrs. Briefs said, "Want something to drink?"  
  
"That can wait." Krillian said as he led Goku and Bulma to the crowd. "These are our   
friends."   
  
Goku smiled nervously as Bulma nodded. Tomata remained at the back. "Hi!" Goku   
said as he looked at the group. They were very diverse and odd looking.  
  
"Welcome back, Goku." A tall man with three eyes said as he smiled.  
  
"This is Tien and Choutsu." Yamcha introduced.  
  
"Right!" Goku said as he smiled again.   
  
"Ah Goku! Bulma!" Dr. Briefs said as he came forward, "I'm Bulma's father, Dr.   
Briefs."   
  
Bulma glanced at the man. He had lavender hair, identical to Trunks' with wide eyes.   
He didn't look like her as well. "Hi." Bulma said.  
  
Mrs. Briefs looked at the weary fighters and saw a new face. "And who's this?" She   
asked as she went to the young woman. She was tall with long sticking out hair and a   
very distinguished tattoo on her face.   
  
"This is Tomata." Goku introduced, "She's a Saiyan."   
  
"Former Saiyan." Vegita corrected.  
  
"Whatever." Goku said as he put an arm around Tomata's shoulders.  
  
"Oh! How cute!" Mrs. Briefs said as she smiled at the woman, "I never met a female   
Saiyan before! They are always males!"   
  
"Ummm... I'm the last one." Tomata said as she stared at the blond. **She seems so   
ditzy.**   
  
"Oh. Are you Goku's new girlfriend?" Mrs. Briefs asked cheerfully as everyone fell   
over.  
  
"No!" Bulma screamed, "Tomata is like a sister! I'm Goku's girlfriend!"  
  
At once, everyone fell over again except for Dr. Briefs and his wife.  
  
"Oh." Mrs. Briefs glanced at Goku who gulped. "I always thought you two would make   
a wonderful couple!"  
  
Bulma's eyes bulged. "Wait a second! You mean that you are for Goku and me?!" At   
that moment, she could figure out that she was probably adopted.  
  
"Of course. You two have a thing for each other." Mrs. Briefs said as hearts appeared   
around her.  
  
"But... Vegita is my daddy!" Trunks yelled out.  
  
"I know. Then Goku and Vegita can live together here!"   
  
"Mrs. Briefs?" Krillian said as he glanced at the woman who's unwittingly in danger.   
"Maybe, we can talk about that later."  
  
"Okay. I'll go and make some snacks!" Mrs. Briefs said as she went to the kitchen. Dr.   
Briefs also left.  
  
"No!" Chi Chi screamed at Krillian, "We'll talk about this right now. Goku is living with   
me." She grabbed Goku's arm for effect.   
  
"Wait a second. Why should Goku live with you?" Bulma asked, "He's living here until   
we get our memories back." She grabbed Goku's other arm.  
  
"He's family!" Chi Chi argued as she tugged at Goku's arm. "Goku should be with his   
own family!"   
  
"But, he doesn't even know you!" Bulma growled as she tugged at Goku's other arm.  
  
"Ummm..." Goku muttered as he was being pulled at both sides. While he was the   
strongest man in the world and the two women are very weak compared to him, he   
couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Can you let go of me?"  
  
"Why should he stay with you?" Bulma asked ignoring Goku, "He's scared of you!"  
  
"He's my husband!" Chi Chi screamed, "Husbands are supposed to be scared to death of   
their wives!"  
  
A dark cloud appeared over Bulma's head. "That's not marriage! That sounds more like   
a prison!" Bulma screamed as she let go of Goku's arm and grabbed Chi Chi's dress.  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" Chi Chi ordered as she pulled out a gun and blasted at   
Bulma. Bulma dodged and darted the bullets and smiled.  
  
"You don't think that I haven't done my fair share of training?"  
  
"Go, Mommy!" Goten cheered.  
  
"Hey!" Trunks glared, "How can you cheer your Mom to kill my Mommy!"  
  
"Because your Mommy is trying to get my Daddy!" Goten screamed as he turned Super   
Saiyan.   
  
The two boys glared at each other and started grappling each other. Gohan turned Mystic   
and tried to separate the two boys.   
  
"Guys!" Goku yelled out as Chi Chi tossed Bulma to the side.   
  
Chi Chi screamed, "You are not good enough for my Goku!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegita boomed as he went Super Saiyan, "Bulma is far better than Kakarot   
deserves!"  
  
Vegita attacked Chi Chi in pure rage. Gohan looked at the charging Saiyan and blocked   
off the attacks.  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he watched his newly founded family and beloved were   
attacking each other. Tomata leaned over at Yamcha and asked, "Do these people act   
like this all the time?"  
  
"Too much." Yamcha replied with a great deal of truth in his voice.  
  
"Okay." Tomata said as she thought, **Yup, Saiyans are from the Humans.**   
  
Goku gazed at the other fighters who were sitting to the side. Rage filled him. Two   
women were fighting over him and he didn't know who to stay with. What's worst is   
that no one even bothers to ask. Everyone was either watching the fight or get involved   
in it. "STOP IT!!!" Goku boomed as he hovered up.  
  
The fighters stopped in astonishment at the angry Saiyan. Goku had never looked so   
pissed off in his life. His body shook with anger and confusion. "Cut it out! I'm sick   
and tired of this confusion! I can't remember who you are!" He flew off in a flash of   
light.  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma looked at each other and screamed, "Now look at what you done!"  
  
"Shit!" Gohan cursed, "Dad doesn't know this planet! He'll be lost!"  
  
"Yeah." Krillian agreed as he scanned out for Goku's Ki. He could be anywhere on this   
planet by now.  
  
"I'll go and get him." Gohan said as he flew up at a super speed.  
  
*****  
  
Goku flew fast and hard over the unfamiliar landscape. He just wanted to get away.   
Ever since he lost his memory, all he wanted was to know his name. He wanted to know   
if he had a family or friends. Now, he was completely confused. He landed in a middle   
of a desert and curled up and cried his heart out.   
  
"You seemed bother, grandson." An elderly voice said as Goku looked up and wiped his   
eyes. He was an old man with a white mustache and a funny hat. What's most   
distinguishing about him is the ring of gold that was hovering over his head.   
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked confused.  
  
The old man sat down next to him. "Oh, you know me. At least you used to. I'm Son   
Gohan. Your grandfather."  
  
"My wha?!" Goku exclaimed as he fell over. "But... I thought you're dead! Gohan, my   
son, told me that you were dead!"  
  
"I still am." Son Gohan said as he pointed to his halo. "I'm am transmitting my image   
and voice to you. It's pretty hard but it can be done."   
  
"Oh." Goku said as he sat down and stared up at the short man. This Son Gohan seemed   
nice enough and he is dead. "Son Gohan-"   
  
"Please, call me Grandpa." Son Gohan urged to his shock. Goku's memory was   
completely gone. Goku was as confused as Baba told him. She had brought him to this   
spot since she predicted where Goku would be.  
  
"Grandpa, I got a big problem." Goku said as he fingered the sand. "Do you know Chi   
Chi and Bl- Bulma?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Son Gohan said as he grinned. "Those two are very healthy and have such   
nice proportions!" He held his hand up and made a curvy motion. "Heh heh."   
  
Goku rose an eyebrow at the old man. Master Roshi acted in almost the same way. A   
part of him wondered if all old people get... horny in old age. He didn't want to know.   
"Ummm... you see... when I lost my memory, I had no idea that I was married. In fact, I   
love Bulma and I didn't know that Chi Chi and the kids existed." Goku poured his heart   
out to this old stranger about how he and Bulma fell in love and how Chi Chi and she   
began to fight over him. He told them about the two sons he didn't know about and the   
son Bulma had. Finally, he told him about he was being fought over by the two women.   
Bluberri was the woman he knew and loved. Chi Chi was the woman he married and had   
children with. "And so, I don't know what to do. I'm being torn in two about this   
thing!" Goku moaned as he rubbed his head.   
  
"Oh..." Son Gohan said as he sat beside his grandson. "It is a very complicated. I've met   
both of them and I like them both. This is your decision, grandson. Not anyone else's. I   
suggest you wait till you get your memory back."   
  
"But that's six months away!" Goku whined, "How can I handle them in the meantime?"  
  
"Good question." Son Gohan said, "That I can't answer. Just... try to deal with it. You   
can handle it. I have faith in you, Goku."  
  
"But... I guess." Goku said as he looked sadly at the ground again. All he wanted was   
some peace in mind about his situation.   
  
Goku's grandfather sensed his grandson's confused mind. Then, an idea popped into his   
brain. "Goku, did anyone tell you about the Flying Nimbus?"  
  
"The... what?" The younger man looked at the older man with a genuine look of   
confusion.  
  
"Okay, that means no. I've seen you with the Flying Nimbus. You loved that cloud.   
Maybe, you can fly on it for awhile."  
  
Goku blinked. "Fly? On a cloud? I... can do that?!" The thought was almost startling.   
How can he fly on a cloud?   
  
Son Gohan nodded. "Oh yes. Call for it. Yell 'Flying Nimbus'."  
  
"Right." Goku stood up and cupped his hands to the sides of the mouth. "FLYING   
NIMBUS!!!"  
  
A bright yellow cloud shot from the sky and landed right next to the Saiyan and the dead   
man. "WOW!!! It came to me!" Goku goggled at the cloud and poked it. It was real and   
almost solid.  
  
"You can ride on it because of your pure heart." Son Gohan said as he look at the cloud.  
  
"Okay!" Goku exclaimed as he leaped up and landed firmly on the Nimbus. It was firm   
like the ground he jumped from. "Woo hoo! I'm on a real cloud! This is awesome!" He   
stood sideways and moved the cloud up and through the air. "YEEEEHHAAAA!!!"  
  
It was fast, not as fast as flying by pure Ki but it was exhilarating. The cloud obeyed his   
every command and mental will. It was a part of his soul as well as his soul being a part   
of this cloud.   
  
Son Gohan watched from the ground pleased at the look of joy on his grandson's face.   
He loved seeing Goku happy. Despite his amnesia, he still held a childlike joy about   
him. His pure heart is still pure enough for the Flying Nimbus to accept and for that he   
was happy.  
  
"This is fantastic!" Goku squealed as he landed the Nimbus and hopped off. "Thank you   
so much! I feel a whole lot better!" Goku tried to hug the old man only to pass through.   
  
"Oops."   
  
"That's okay, grandson. You better go back to your friends and family. They are going   
to worry about you."   
  
"That's right." Goku slammed his fist on his hand. "I forgot about them. I better go.   
Thanks!" Goku zoomed off on his Nimbus as Son Gohan sighed.  
  
"That's my grandson." He said as he vanished.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan couldn't help but feel guilty about Goku's departure. True, his father is the   
strongest man in the universe and that he can take care of himself. But, Goku might run   
into an old enemy who would take advantage of Goku's state of mind. Kami forbid if   
Pilaf run into Goku. Suddenly, he felt his father's Ki coming up.   
  
His sharp eyes spotted a familiar sight of Goku on the Flying Nimbus. "DAD!!!" Gohan   
exclaimed as he zoomed up to the cloud.   
  
"Hi, Gohan!" Goku greeted as he smiled. "I'm sorry for running off like that. I needed   
to clear my head."   
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry for the way my mom acted." Gohan said as he came up. "The   
cloud... how did you get the cloud?" Gohan's face lit up with hope and he asked, "Did   
you remember it?"  
  
Goku swallowed as he shook his head. "No. Sorry, pal."  
  
The teenager nodded as he clenched his fists. For that second, he was hoping that his   
father would remember him. That his father and Bulma will go to their right mates and   
not to each other. A part of him hoped that Goku would remember the Flying Nimbus   
and in a miracle remember everything. "That's okay, Dad." Gohan lied.  
  
"Gohan, I was wondering..." Goku said as he looked at him with an eye-piercing gaze.   
His serious combat face was on. "are there any other places I can stay at? I don't want to   
well... be too torn apart."   
  
Gohan pondered. Goku will need a place to stay that will be nice and have lots of food.   
He will also need someone familiar around him that is neither for Bulma or Chi Chi.   
"The Lookout." Gohan answered, "It's where Dende and Mr. Popo lives. Mr. Popo can   
make lots of food and Dende might be able to help you. It's a good distance away from   
both places and you can train there."   
  
"That's a good idea." Goku said as he and Gohan flew back to the Capsule Corporation.  
  
**Hey! I just found Dad! We'll meet you at the Capsule Corps.** Gohan telepathically   
reached out to his fellow warriors.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan and Goku flew back to the building where the other warriors were. "Goku!" Chi   
Chi said as she ran up, jumped on the Nimbus, and started kissing him. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's okay, Chi Chi." Goku said as he patted the woman's hair. **She's pure of heart?**   
He thought bewildered.  
  
"So am I." Bulma said as she gazed up. "Where do you want to live?"  
  
Goku glanced at Dende and asked, "Dende, can I stay with you and Mr. Popo?"   
  
"Of course." Dende replied, "My Lookout can support many people. Mr. Popo had been   
anxious to do some cooking for a while since I fast."   
  
"Great." Goku said as he and Chi Chi went off of the cloud.  
  
Piccolo then looked at the cloud shocked. "Wait a second... you got that cloud?! Did   
you remember it?!"  
  
The group gasped in unison and looked at Goku who shook his head. "No. My dead   
grandpa told me about it."   
  
"Oh. How's Son Gohan doing?" Master Roshi asked.  
  
"He's doing fine." Goku replied as he looked at Tomata. "Say, Tomata, you can come   
with me."   
  
Tomata smiled and shook her head. "No thank you. There's something that I must do."   
She went to Vegita and went on her knees. "I, the Nameless Former Saiyan, wish to   
regain my name and rank by Geni Roddenberr."   
  
"Geni Roddenberr?" Goku asked as his hair shot out straighter than before.  
  
"No! Tomata! Not the Geni Roddenberr!" Bulma said as she ran to her.  
  
"Geni Roddenberr, I see. I accept. Since there is no moon in this world, I hereby set the   
date of one Earth week from now at sunset." Vegita said as he smiled. "I was hoping for   
a Geni Roddenberr for a long time."   
  
"What's a Geni Roddenberr?" Yamcha asked Tomata. He hated it when Vegita smiled   
like that. It was a cold smile of destruction in the future.  
  
"It is a challenge." Vegita answered, "If an exiled Saiyan wishes it, he or she would   
request a Geni Roddenberr. In a Geni Roddenberr, the king (me) would battle the exiled   
person for one hour and if that exiled person lives, then he or she will be accepted   
completely as a Saiyan."   
  
"An hour?!" The group of warriors exclaimed.  
  
"You are going to be beaten up by Vegita for a whole hour?!" Yamcha screamed as he   
grabbed Tomata's shoulders. "Have you lost your mind?! Do you want to die?!"  
  
"No. But I want to regain my name." Tomata said as she gazed at him. "I want to rejoin   
the Saiyan race or the human race."   
  
"But, Vegita is much more destructive and powerful than you. He can go Super Saiyan!   
You can't! Don't die!" Yamcha ordered as his heart pounded. The thought of this   
Saiyan being beaten up for an hour is horrifying. He knew that the Dragon Balls could   
revive her but he didn't want to take the chance.   
  
"I won't." Tomata snarled, "Please, this is not your concern. I want to regain my name."   
  
"The Saiyan race is dead! You don't have to do this!"  
  
"Yes I do!" Tomata boomed as glared at him right in the eyes. "I want to be a Saiyan   
again. I want to be called by my Saiyan name by my lord Vegita. Especially since my   
family is right about the Firsts! Don't you have any confidence in me because I'm not a   
Super Saiyan?"  
  
Yamcha looked down and didn't say anything. "What is it about Saiyans and death   
wishes?" He grumbled as he walked away.  
  
"Don't feel too bad, Tomata. Yamcha's just worried about you." Puar said as he   
followed him. Puar could almost sense the potential the two had. They were two of a   
kind in many ways. They lived lives of being alone in crowds and the feelings of   
awkwardness is obvious.  
  
"One week... that's not very much time." Tomata said as she tried to figure out how to   
get enough power to withstand a Super Saiyan's blows.  
  
"Plenty of time." Dende corrected, "There's the Spirit Room and Time. A day out here is   
one year in there. You can have seven years to train in there." He loved helping out other   
people. Especially people who want to regain their honor or save the world from   
monsters.   
  
"Really?!" Tomata's heart jumped with joy. Seven years of training could be enough to   
make her go Super Saiyan. It may be enough to make her strong enough to at least   
handle Vegita and regain her Saiyan pride. "Excellent. Looks like I'll be staying at the   
Lookout for at least a week of your time."  
  
"Are you guys done yet?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she came in carrying a tray.   
  
"Pretty much. We still have to introduce everyone." Gohan replied as he gestured to   
Videl and Mr. Satan.   
  
"Goodie! Here's some more drinks!" Mrs. Briefs said oblivious to the possible blood   
that will shed.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Amnesia Saga Part Six

The Amnesia Saga  
Part Six  
By Maria Cline  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It has been a very exhausting day. We have finally returned from outer space and already there was trouble. First of all, Dad and Bulma still have no memories about their past lives. As far as they are concerned, to my belief, Goku and Bulma are strangers. Dad had changed in a few ways from last time I saw him. For one thing, he was more modest than before. I don't know why but he turns red at the thought of dressing in front of another person. He is also more serious and vulnerable than ever. Just a couple of hours ago, Mom and Bulma were fighting over who should be with Dad and he just flipped and left. Luckily, Dad came back right away. He's staying over at the Lookout with Dende till he gets his memory back.   
  
Bulma also seem different. She is a tougher person and has gained the ability to dodge bullets. She no longer as helpless as before. She also seems to despise Vegita. I don't blame her but Vegita hates it.   
  
Trunks and Goten are obviously trying to figure out ways of curing the amnesia without the Dragon Balls. They already tried to cure it as Gotenks by hitting Dad on the head while he was still recovering from the Spirit Bomb. Me, I don't know any way to cure amnesia caused by Pilaf's wish. I pray to whatever god is listening to help me figure out a way.  
  
If things aren't confusing enough, Tomata, a strange Saiyan, is also here. She is a Saiyan exiled for her family's crimes. She was stripped of her tail, tattooed on her face, and lost her name. The name 'Tomata' came from the Fruans who rescued her and raised her.   
  
The reason for that is that her family believed that the Tuffles had captured beings who will turn into Saiyans from another planet. And that the prophecy said that when the beings from the original homeworld (The Firsts) and the Saiyans reunite, the two races will benefit and become powerful. Well, the Firsts are the humans and the Demisayians (Goten, Trunks, and me) are proof of that. It does make sense since no doctor had notice anything odd (other than a tail) about the Saiyans. Also, my mother and Bulma had no trouble in conceiving children with Dad and Vegita. In a way, I'm glad about this revelation. Now, I feel more like an Earthling.  
  
Tomata wanted her name and Saiyan rights back so she challenged Vegita to a ritual called the Geni Roddenberr. It is a battle in which the king (Vegita) would fight the Exiled (Tomata) for an hour. If Tomata wins, she will be reinstated of her Saiyan name. I don't know why she even wanted to do such a suicidal move. The Saiyans are dead and only Vegita, Tomata, and Dad are left. Maybe, she just wanted Vegita to acknowledged the fact that she and her family had been right. Either that, or she wanted to become a Super Saiyan like the rest of us. She's staying on the Lookout as well to train in the Spirit Room of Space and Time.  
  
I must be going. I have to study and research on ways to destroy amnesia.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Gohan  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha sat on his bed as he unpacked his suitcase. It had been a very long trip for him in outer space.  
  
"Yamcha!" Puar squeaked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Yamcha muttered, "Except for a certain suicidal Saiyan."  
  
"Tomata?"  
  
"Yeah, her. I don't get it. Why did she have to try to be a member of a dead race? She's asking to die." Yamcha leaned back. "We'll have to use the Dragon Balls to bring her back."  
  
Puar patted him on the back. "It's okay. Maybe you can train with her."  
  
"No way! Tomata's a Saiyan. She'll clean my clock."  
  
"Exactly, you need to train again." Puar advised, "I mean... well..."  
  
"I didn't do much when that Buu attacked. Right? I can't help it. Puar, look at me, I can't fight."  
  
"Yes you can! You just need to work on it." Puar said, "Besides, Tomata is leaving for the Lookout and she'll be gone for seven years her time."  
  
Yamcha sighed as he got up. "Maybe, I can teach her something."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Puar cheered as Yamcha took off.  
  
*****  
  
Tomata stood in front of a doorway. She was dressed in a tight blue outfit with a white chest armor piece. "So, this is it?" Tomata asked Mr. Popo.  
  
"Oh yes. Now remember, this room has a two day limit. You have to get out in two years or you will be sealed up forever." Mr. Popo warned.  
  
"I'll remember." Tomata promised as she opened the door. An strange glow emanated from the door.   
  
"Tomata! Wait!" Yamcha pleaded as he crashed on the ground. He had flew "Tomata." He gasped for air. "*Whew* that was hard."  
  
"Yamcha?! What are you doing here?" Tomata asked as she leaned out.  
  
Yamcha's cheeks turned red as he looked down. "Sorry about yelling at you before. I mean, I know that this name thing means a lot to you."  
  
"It does." Tomata said as she thought back to when she was exiled...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A little girl stood there naked in front of King Vegita. "Little girl, you are hereby punished for crimes against the Saiyan race. Watch and see your family be destroyed." King Vegita gestured to a screen where a group of Saiyans was hung on poles that were like Xs. Their arms, legs, and chest were wrapped metal.   
  
"No!" The girl screamed as the King clicked on the button and the Saiyans on the poles start to moan in pain. She could hear bones cracking and rubbing against each other.  
  
One of the Saiyans lifted his head up with almost pride and cried out, "You may kill us, but our work will go on!"  
  
"Shut up! Traitor!" King Vegita ordered as he turned a dial and the Saiyan who spoke began to scream as more bones broke.  
  
"Father!" The girl went to her knees as she wondered why she's not on one of the poles.  
  
The girl's father looked down and saw her through the screen. "Don't give up." He whispered just loud enough to be heard before the bands tightened around his chest. He screamed loud as his daughter watched.   
  
One-by-one, the Saiyans stopped screaming and slumped over. The girl trembled as the audience cheered loudly.   
  
"That is what they get for betraying our race." King Vegita announced as he grinned down at the girl. "You remained alive as a marker of our race." The king boomed as the girl stared at him silently. "As a marker, my son shall rip your tail out and mark your face."  
  
Out of the shadows, a small boy who was the mirror image of the king came out and grinned evilly. "Hello, Exiled."  
  
The girl moaned as she collapsed to the ground in response to the boy grabbing her tail.   
  
"You are pathetically weak, like your family." Prince Vegita said as he wrapped her tail around his hand keeping it tightly gripped. The girl held her breath as more pain echoed in her body. In a way, she wanted it to end now. The audience kept on cheering as she sprawled out on the ground. The prince savagely and with disturbed pleasure ripped the tail slowly. The girl cried as she felt the connection between her body and her tail torn apart.   
  
"My tail." The girl whimpered as she cried again at the pain of losing her tail and her birthright.  
  
"Now, for the face." Prince Vegita laughed as the Commander of the Saiyan Army, Nappa came out and handed the boy a long metal rod. Nappa grabbed the girl by the shoulders, ignoring the girl's moans of pain, and held her in front of the prince.  
  
Screams of pain echoed through the courtroom joined in relishing in the horrific spectacle with torturous, sadistic laughter.  
  
*****  
  
Tomata rubbed her face as she shivered. "I still have nightmares about that." She said as Yamcha frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry. Vegita did all that?" Yamcha knew that Vegita was evil before but he never thought that he would actually take such pleasure in torturing a little girl like that.   
  
Tomata nodded as she stared at the door. "Maybe, I can come along. I know a couple of tricks and I need the practice." Yamcha stepped up beside her.  
  
"I do need help going Super Saiyan." Tomata said as Goku came up.  
  
"Hey, Tomata!" Goku greeted, "Sorry, I'm late. I had to get some stuff." Goku held up a suitcase.  
  
"That's okay. Yamcha and I are going to train together."  
  
"Cool. I'll come by in a few days to help you out." Goku offered.  
  
"You need help yourself." Yamcha advised, "Why don't you go to Puar and Bulma and maybe Puar can help you out. She knew you and Bulma well."  
  
"I... guess." Goku said as he gazed around. "Tomata, you take care. Train hard."  
  
"I will." Tomata said as Yamcha smiled at her and they stepped together through the door.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma wandered lost in the hallways. "Where's my bedroom?" she wondered out loud as she looked in another room.  
  
"Down the hall, last room to the left." Vegita said as he came out into the hallways wearing nothing but a pair of tight shorts and a towel around his neck.  
  
Bulma nodded as she tried to look away. "Thanks."  
  
"It is all right to look at me." Vegita said as he appeared in front of her thanks to his super speed. "You saw me like this all the time before... you lost your memory."   
  
Bulma stared down at the man and turned red. His muscles were finely sculpted and compacted. "I see. Thank you again." Bulma ran over to her room.  
  
Vegita stood there as he growled. He could've just catch her and kiss every part of her body like he would have before she lost her memory. But if he did it now, she would fear him more than ever. No, he had to give her space, whether he liked it or not.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she chopped some carrots. Goku had just left with his belongings. He didn't stay long to talk. She should've been softer or nicer to him because of his state. "Oh, what can I do to make my husband fall in love with me again?" Chi Chi asked out loud.  
  
"Be nice." Gohan said as he came downstairs and into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad is scared of you. He's different now. All the experiences he faced after he gained his amnesia altered him. It made him different."  
  
"I know. But just seeing him like that just rips at my heart." Chi Chi whispered.  
  
"I know. I know that you show love through anger and fighting but... Dad doesn't know that anymore. Don't take this the wrong way but..."  
  
"Your father is scared by that show of love." Chi Chi finished, "Oh, Gohan, what can I do?"  
  
"Mom, just be nice. Don't yell at him or throw things. You must understand that as far as Dad is concerned you're a stranger."  
  
Chi Chi bawled as she embraced her son. "Oh, Gohan! I don't know if I can."  
  
*****  
  
Chaos, that is the word that would describe the place. Tomata and Yamcha stood as the sky swirled above them. "Wanna get started?" Yamcha offered.  
  
"I'm ready." Tomata said as a predatory smile came across her face.  
  
"Good." Yamcha said as he lifted his fist. "I'll show you some of my attacks. I don't know if they will do you much good..."  
  
"Please, show me."  
  
"Okay, first of all, there's my Power of the Wolf attack." Yamcha said as he put his hands up. "It enhances my blows ten times." The instructor lunged at the student and screamed, "POWER OF THE WOLF!!!" His fists glowed with black power and struck his student with blows that he hadn't done in years. Tomata was flung back in shock.  
  
Tomata sat up from the ground and got up. "What a power up! I don't remember you using that power up against the Tormans."  
  
Yamcha blinked at the effectiveness of his old attack. It was strangely effective against this powerful Saiyan. Before, he thought that attack was too weak for any good use. "I... didn't know it was that effective. I gave it up when I thought it was too weak."  
  
"It's not. Teach me that move. Please." Tomata said as she tried to mimic the intricate hand moves that Yamcha performed.  
  
Yamcha nodded as he thought, **I don't believe this. I had no idea how powerful that attack was. I didn't bother to use it against the androids. Maybe, I should've.** "Okay, first you stand like this..."  
  
*****  
  
"Why do I have to come along?" Oolong whined as Puar tapped its foot.  
  
"Because, you know Goku and Bulma at the beginning. It won't be dangerous." Puar insisted as he grabbed Oolong by the ear and dragged him to the aircar.  
  
"You're right. I mean, Goku is the strongest warrior in the universe. He can clobber anyone that wants to mess with us."  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
"I'm here!" Goku greeted as he came up.  
  
"Hi, Goku! This is Oolong." Puar introduced as Goku bowed to the pig.  
  
"Hi." Goku said as he looked down. "So, Puar told me that you knew Bulma and me before anyone else?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Oolong replied as he put his hands in his pockets.   
  
Goku looked up and saw an air car hovering down. "Bulma!"  
  
The air car's door opened and Bulma came out. Oolong gazed at her as she came out. She was dressed in a dark shirt, light jacket, a pair of dark shorts, and a bright orange bandanna around her neck. "What'cha think?" Bulma asked as she posed.  
  
"Lovely." Goku sighed as he went up, held her in his arms and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Huh?" Oolong was bewildered at the sight despite all he knew about how Goku and Bulma fell in love thanks to the amnesia. He knew the two the longest and not even he could imagine the stupid or naïve little boy with the somewhat spoiled girl he met such a long time ago. "We better get going." He advised, "Come on, you love birds."  
  
Goku and Bulma blushed to Oolong's shock. "Sorry, I kinda forgot." Goku said as he let go of his beloved.   
  
"Can you drive please?" Bulma asked, "I don't know my way around here."  
  
**She's so... nice? Boy, that amnesia really did change her.** Oolong thought as he nodded. It was strange, the Bulma he knew before would force him to drive, not ask politely. She would also insist that Goku would fly them since he is faster than any aircar. "Sure, hop in the back." Oolong went into the driver's seat and Puar sat next to him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"To the village where we first meet." Oolong replied as he thought, **I hope those women forgot about me by now."   
  
*****  
  
Five months passed as Tomata and Yamcha trained together. Yamcha had taught her all of his attacks, especially his 'Attack of the Wolf' and his 'Moving Sphere'. After he taught her the attacks, they sparred constantly only to stop to eat, sleep, and heal. Yamcha had gotten much stronger due to the beating caused by Tomata's strength. Tomata had also gotten stronger due to the constant fighting and self-sparring when she was alone.   
  
Yamcha sat on a rock as three Tomatas were battling each other. It was another technique that he learned from Tien that he taught Tomata. It wasn't effective against enemies since it divides Ki between the three but it is effective when training. His hair grew long and he didn't shave ever since he came to this strange room so he grew a full beard. Tomata didn't change due to her Saiyan nature.  
  
"Let's rest." The three Tomatas said as they rejoined each other. Tomata stumbled as she focused on the three memories she shared.  
  
"You okay?" Yamcha asked as he got up.  
  
"Fine. Just getting my memory straightened out." Tomata replied as she sat next to him. Yamcha lowered himself down again and sighed.   
  
"Just a few more months of this." He muttered as he gazed up at the swirling sky. "It's so hard to believe that only a couple of hours passed in the real world."  
  
"Me too. I hope Orang and Blube- I mean Goku and Bulma are doing okay."  
  
"They are. Goku is the strongest warrior in the world if not the universe. No one on this planet, besides Vegita and Gotenks, can take him." He felt his face and muttered, "I need to shave."  
  
Tomata crossed her legs as she gazed at him. "You look good with that beard."  
  
"Beard?" Yamcha scratched his beard and blushed. "Oh, well, I was so busy..."  
  
"It looks good on you. Very distinguished." Tomata complimented as she bowed her head down. "It also gives you a wild look about you if it's unkempt."  
  
"Oh... ah... maybe I can keep it." The man said as he went into fighting position. "Wanna train again?"  
  
"Of course." Tomata replied as she flew up and attacked.  
  
*****  
  
Oolong drove the car to a small village. It was prosperous and lively. "Here it is." He said as he parked the car.  
  
Bulma and Goku gazed around. "So, what happened here?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh..." Oolong shuffled his foot in the dirt. "I kinda threatened this town and had it under my whim."  
  
Goku and Bulma held their breaths as images of this short, pudgy, pig, attacking and threatening a village like this. "Really? *snicker*" Goku said as he put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Hey! I can scare anyone who can't sensed Ki!"  
  
"For five minutes." Puar taunted.  
  
"Excuse me." A young woman said as she came up. She was tall with dark eyes and dark hair with a sweet disposition. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Whoa! Pollywana?" Oolong said shocked as he gazed up. "You've grown."  
  
"Hello, Oolong, I see that you haven't changed one bit. Have you terrorized any villages lately?"  
  
"Nah. I'm hanging out with Master Roshi and a few other people. I own a small porno film company." Oolong grinned evilly.  
  
"Typical." Pollywana said as she gazed at Goku. "Goku? Is that you?"  
  
"Uhhh..." Goku said as he scratched his head and glanced at Oolong for an explanation.  
  
"He and Bulma have amnesia." Puar explained, "And we're taking them around to familiar places to maybe trigger something."  
  
"Oh!" Pollywana said as she blushed, "I'm sorry. I had no idea."  
  
"That's okay." Bulma replied as she took the other woman's hand. "Maybe you can tell us what happened here."  
  
"No problem. My father is still chief here." She gestured to a nearby hut. "Come inside."  
  
*****  
  
Unknown to the quartet, a pair of figures appeared in the bushes. "Who's that woman?" Chi Chi whispered as she focused her Ki to be lower.  
  
"How the fuck should I know?" Vegita growled.   
  
"Ooohhh... I swear... Vegita, aren't you going to listen in?"  
  
"If you can just keep your yapping down, woman, I might just be able to listen in."  
  
*****  
  
Pollywana sat down as she got out a photo album. "You see, you and Goku came here about twenty years ago. I was a little girl back then and Oolong was threatening our village and stealing our women and money. He was threatening to get me next." She giggled as Oolong sank beneath the table.  
  
"Pollywana, this will sound stupid but how can Oolong here threaten an entire village?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm a shape shifter. I shape shift into deadly looking monsters and keep that form for five minutes."  
  
"Fi- five minutes? And you were scared of him? Why didn't you just attack him?" Bulma asked.  
  
"We were scared of him." Pollywana replied as she turned red. "Goku was the first one to dare to fight him. Let me show you." She turned the pages. "Here's you and Bulma." She said as she showed a picture of a small girl, a boy who looks just like Goten, and a tall blue haired woman.   
  
"That's us?" Goku asked as he gazed at the small boy.   
  
"Yes." She turned the page to show a small covered up girl with a tail sticking out of her dress. "Here's you in one of my dresses."   
  
Bulma and Puar laughed as Goku and Oolong turned bright red. "Why was I in a dress?"  
  
"I'll explain." Oolong said as he rose his hand. "You see, when I was threatening this village, I wanted Pollywana over here. Because she's a nice sweet girl and I needed one..."  
  
*****  
  
Vegita snickered as he glanced at Chi Chi. "You will not believe this woman, but Kakarot had once dressed up as a woman to fool Oolong (who was the *snicker* enemy at the time) to lead him to other captured women who were not really captured but just thoroughly spoiled."  
  
"What?" Chi Chi exclaimed as she clamped her hands over her mouth. "Goku never told me that."  
  
"Well, apparently there's more to Kakarot's past than you know." Vegita muttered as he closed his eyes and focused.  
  
*****  
  
"I wish I can help you, Goku, Bulma. You two saved my life." Pollywana blushed and muttered, "Okay, maybe. But you two helped saved our village."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that we did that when we were kids." Goku laughed. "I mean, incredible. I was afraid that when I was a little boy, I was a monster."  
  
"No, you were a very sweet boy. A little dumb but sweet." Pollywana said as the group exited the hut, "I'll see you again, I hope!"  
  
"Bye, Pollywana." Goku said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Goodbye, Goku, Bulma, Oolong. It's good to meet you, Puar." Pollywana said as she left.  
  
"Where are we going?" Goku asked.  
  
"We're going to a few more places." Oolong replied, "I think we'll stop over at where Pilaf's place used to be."  
  
"Pilaf... is that the same guy who erased our memories?" Bulma said as she tapped her head.  
  
"That's the creep." Puar muttered, "Maybe, we should go somewhere else. How about Master Roshi's place?"  
  
"Sounds good." Goku said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Goku?" Bulma asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Goku replied as he glanced around. **Is it me or did I just sense Vegita?** He could almost smell Vegita and Chi Chi's anger. He wasn't sure if he should tell Bulma and the others but he wasn't sure if they are really here.   
  
"It's this way." Oolong said as he hopped into the aircar again.   
  
*****  
  
More months passed as Tomata and Yamcha trained. Yamcha panted as sweat came down his face. He had kept his beard and the long hair. His muscles had grown larger and more developed from the constant training. Tomata had also grown stronger from the constant training.   
  
Yamcha had stopped training with the Saiyan when she had gotten far to strong to fight without being knocked unconscious. So, the two started self-training occasionally watching the other train.   
  
Three enormous growls came out almost shaking the room. "Oh, I'm starving." The three Tomatas said as they rubbed their stomachs.  
  
Yamcha snickered as he fell over laughing.  
  
"It's not funny." Tomata scowled as she pulled herself together in the most literal way.  
  
"Sorry, I know how much Saiyans need to eat." Yamcha got back up and offered, "I've gotten some food ready." He got out ten huge bowls of rice.  
  
"Thanks." Tomata started eating at her usual super speed pace. After the ninth bowl, Tomata glanced up and asked after she gulped down her food. "Don't you want any?"  
  
"Nah. Go ahead." Yamcha said as Tomata began to wolf down her food. He gazed at her some more. Despite the fact that she was eating with little manners, she looked lovely. Her tattoo didn't make her face hideous but rather, it marked her for her courage. She was tall and beautiful. He hadn't felt this way since Bulma. He breathed deeply as he thought of his former girlfriend confused and torn between two Saiyan men. It almost sickened him to think that she will probably die in six regular days at the hands of Vegita. He had to let her know. But what if she hated him? What if she laughed at him for even thinking that he have a chance with her? His cheeks burned with embarrassment as his former fear of girls started to creep up on him again.   
  
"Yamcha? Are you okay?" Tomata asked as she placed the empty bowls of rice aside.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay." Yamcha said as he nodded and looked away.  
  
"Your cheeks were red."  
  
"That's normal among humans. Sort of. Tomata? Can we talk?"  
  
"I guess. I can afford a few minutes without training." Tomata sat cross-legged. Her outfit had torn in a few places from the constant training.  
  
"I was thinking. What will you do if- after you survived Vegita's torment?"  
  
"I guess, I can stay here for a while. I want to see more of Earth. Maybe, learn more about humans and their culture." Tomata sighed, "My family was persecuted for believing that the Saiyans were transferred by the Tuffles."  
  
"What was your family like? I mean, were they different than regular Saiyans?"  
  
"I don't believe so. My family was like normal Saiyans. We train, we eat, and we train some more. My older brothers get shipped off to other planets before they were executed for treason. My father taught me about the Firsts and even wrote a book about it."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
Tomata sighed as she looked up. "Saiyan women die after childbirth. Most of the time, Saiyan men would genetically create infants out of DNA."  
  
"Whoa! So, your mom died before you were even born?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yes, my father kept on using my mother's DNA and his own to make my brothers and myself." Tomata replied.  
  
"Why didn't your mom make kids before she died?"  
  
"Because, there were times when Saiyan women survived childbirth. It was very rare but after that, the women would get much stronger after recovering."  
  
"So, if you get pregnant, you might die?"  
  
"Yes." Tomata replied, "I would die."  
  
"But... Chi Chi and Bulma survived. I mean, Chi Chi had two kids by Goku and she didn't have any problems. Except for the tails."  
  
"Maybe, because they are human. According to my father, it's believed that the Tuffles altered the Saiyans so the Saiyan women would die after giving birth to their child to have tight control over their population."  
  
"Do you ever want a husband or kids?" Yamcha asked as he turned red, "I mean... a family?"  
  
"It would be nice." Tomata sighed, "Having a mate of my own."  
  
"Did... well... I know this will sound stupid but... did you ever... consider... er... someone already?"  
  
"I can't. I'm an exiled. I'm not allowed to take on mates."  
  
"You're kidding. I mean, they don't even exist. The only Saiyan men that's alive is Goku and Vegita. And they're taken. Mostly."  
  
"I know. But, it's an honor thing." Tomata laid back.   
  
"So... you haven't errr... popped the cherry yet?"  
  
"Hey!" Tomata snarled, "I would never hurt Cherri."  
  
"No! Not that Cherri. Your cherry." Yamcha turned redder, it that was possible. "'Popping your cherry' means losing your virginity."  
  
"Oh." Tomata turned away. "Saiyans just called it taking on mates."  
  
"Oh. Ummm... Tomata?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Did you consider taking on mates?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What about Goku? Kakarot? Orang?"  
  
"Ah. I liked him. He's like a brother to me. I also admired him for being the Super Saiyan."  
  
"He's not the only Super Saiyan. He's the first Super Saiyan."  
  
"I know." Tomata looked down. "I would love to go Super Saiyan."  
  
"You will. You're very powerful. More powerful than me. Say, if- I mean, after you survived Vegita's blows, will you get a boyfriend?"  
  
"Perhaps. I would love to get a mate someday." She giggled. "I bet that you don't understand how lonely I am."  
  
"I understand perfectly. The nights of inadequacy, the friends you have but couldn't truly relate to..." Yamcha and Tomata's eyes locked.  
  
"I feel that way."  
  
"Tomata..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-" The door to the outside world opened and a tall figured appeared.   
  
Tomata and Yamcha jumped to their feet. "Piccolo." Tomata gasped, "It's time already?"  
  
"Yup." Piccolo replied, "Did you two have fun?"  
  
"I learned a few things." Tomata smiled at the human. "You better go, Yamcha. Maybe, you can go to Goku and helped him. Please."  
  
"Sure. Okay." Yamcha said as he looked at her. "I... er... um... hope you go Super Saiyan."  
  
"Thank you." Tomata bowed her head down.  
  
Yamcha walked through the door and vanished.  
  
"Hmmm... anything happened in here?" Piccolo inquired.  
  
"Just the usual. Please, teach me."  
  
Piccolo nodded and attacked the Saiyan.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha fell out of the door and onto the hard ground. "What a trip." Yamcha muttered as he got up.  
  
"How was your experience?" Mr. Popo asked as he helped him up.  
  
"Fine." Yamcha replied.  
  
"Okay." Mr. Popo said, "Puar is going to Master Roshi's place. He will be there in a few minutes."  
  
"I'm there." Yamcha flew up and raced to the island. In the room, he was tired and almost weak. Now, he was feeling great.   
  
Down below, the aircar with Puar, Oolong, Goku, and Bulma were going to the island. Goku watched the waves moving slowly across the sea. A tiny island appeared. There were only two houses on the island, surrounded by many palm trees. His sharp Saiyan eyes picked up a couple of short men, one older than the other, and a tall beautiful woman. In the woman's arms, was a small baby girl.   
  
"Is that it?" Goku asked as he pointed to the island.  
  
"That's it." A familiar voice said as Bulma, Puar, and Oolong fell in the car.  
  
"Yamcha!" Puar exclaimed as he got up and glanced at his longtime friend. Yamcha's gi was torn in many places and his hair flowed over his shoulders. On his face was a distinct beard that aged him gracefully.  
  
"Whoa! Yamcha, you got stronger." Goku admired as Yamcha seated himself in the last empty seat.  
  
"You think so?" Yamcha asked as he felt his body.  
  
"You bet! Although, you need some fresh clothes." Goku advised.  
  
"I like the beard." Bulma admitted, "It makes you look so... warrior like."  
  
"Thanks." Yamcha nodded as he felt his face. "Tomata liked it too."  
  
"How is she?" Goku asked, "I mean, did she go..."  
  
"No. She didn't go Super Saiyan yet. But she did become stronger. Piccolo is helping her out now." Yamcha replied as he looked up. "What about you, guys? Did you remember anything?"  
  
"No." Bulma shook her head, "I saw a lot of this place but nothing is clicking in. It's frustrating. I don't know what to do."  
  
Yamcha slid his arm over the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry. You've been through a lot in your life. You can handle this just fine."  
  
Bulma smiled at the man's words. A part of her wondered, if she and Yamcha really had a relationship, why did she break up with him?  
  
*****  
  
Down below, Vegita, carrying Chi Chi, snarled. "I swear, if that pathetic coward dare to touch her..."  
  
Chi Chi slapped him. "Yamcha isn't that much of a coward. Anyway, how can we spy on them on the island?"  
  
"Just keep our distance." Vegita replied, "I can see them quite well."  
  
"But they can see us." Chi Chi mentioned.  
  
"No, they can't."  
  
"Yes, they can."  
  
"No, they can't."  
  
"Yes, they can."  
  
"I'm telling you, I am skilled in espionage and I can tell you that no one will catch us." Vegita exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me?" a sea turtle came up from the ocean and looked at the two.  
  
"Turtle! What are you doing here?" Chi Chi asked as she tightened her hold on the Saiyan.  
  
"Oh, I was swimming by and I heard your argument." Turtle explained as he bobbed up and down.   
  
"Don't tell anyone we're here." Vegita ordered, "Or I'll have some turtle sushi."  
  
"Vegita! Don't do that!" Chi Chi screamed as Turtle gulped. "We're just looking out for Goku."  
  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Turtle said as Vegita flew up higher.  
  
*****  
  
Tomata winced as she recovered from Piccolo's attacks. Piccolo was a good trainer. He was cold and yet tried to help her. Unlike Yamcha, Piccolo wasn't interested in talking. All he was interested in was getting her stronger. He wanted to see her go Super Saiyan so she would survive Vegita's merciless beating.   
  
Days passed as the woman learned more attacks. From Piccolo, she's starting to learn the Special Beam Cannon, an attack that is very powerful and could be used against her Saiyan superior.   
  
"Piccolo?" Tomata asked as she meditated.  
  
Piccolo opened one eye.  
  
"I was curious, do you know anything about human courtship?" Tomata asked as she turned red.  
  
Piccolo fell over. That was one question that he wasn't expecting. "Huh?"  
  
"Humans. How do they mate?"  
  
Piccolo frowned as he scratched his head. From Kami, he learned everything about human biology and how they get together. "Human mating. Why? Yamcha, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know how humans mate. Maybe, I should do it as the Saiyans did."  
  
"How did Saiyans mate?"   
  
"Well, the man would size up the female, uh... forgive me, I only learned the basics." Tomata turned red again. "Basically, the male would get to the female and mate."  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Yeah, and if the female gets pregnant, the male would marry her."  
  
"What if she didn't get pregnant?"  
  
"Then, the male would either try again with the same female or get another."  
  
Piccolo nodded and then gasped. If he was right, Goku would try to get to Bulma the Saiyan way since he didn't know about Earth customs. "Tomata, I need to know. Did Goku try to mate with Bulma?"  
  
"Of course. He thought that Bulma and he were mates before... oh no."  
  
"Well, how long ago?"  
  
Tomata pondered and replied, "A couple of months after the Termons started attacking."  
  
"So, Bulma might've been pregnant and showing. Good. She wasn't showing."  
  
"But, Saiyan sperm tend to live longer. Especially those that are from powerful Saiyans."  
  
Piccolo paled as his eyes widened. "So, if sperm from a Super Saiyan would last a long time in a human woman." He stated it as a fact not as a question.  
  
"Yes. The sperm would last for weeks and even months for a Super Saiyan."  
  
He shook his head. "Oh, let's get going again. After all, we need to have you be able to handle Vegita."  
  
"Yes, sir." Tomata said as she went into fighter's formation. Piccolo went into a similar position as thoughts of the possibility of Bulma being pregnant with Goku's baby swirl in his brain. What if Bulma is pregnant with Goku's child? Chi Chi would be more upset than before and Vegita would show a temper tantrum that would rival the time he was Majin Vegita.   
  
*****  
  
Goku and his friends landed on the island. Goku and Bulma gazed at the island. "Hey, Goku, Bulma!" Krillian greeted as he carried the little girl with him.  
  
"Hi, Krillian." Goku replied as he smiled.  
  
"So... uh... did you remember..." Krillian asked as he settled Marron in his arms.  
  
"No. Nothing yet." Goku shook his head as he smiled at the little girl. "Who's the little girl?"  
  
"This is Marron, my daughter." Krillian introduced.  
  
"What a cute little girl." Bulma cooed, "Oh, she looks just like you, Krillian."  
  
"Thanks." Krillian blushed brightly as Bulma picked up the girl and started making funny faces.   
  
"Oh, what an adorable girl. Yes you are. You will break lots of little boy hearts someday." Bulma sighed as she hugged the girl.  
  
From behind the house, Goten poked his head out. Tears streamed out of the boy's eyes. "I have to get him back."   
  
Goten got out of their hiding spot and came up to Goku and Bulma.   
  
"Hi, Daddy." Goten said as he looked up at the stranger who was once his father.  
  
"Hey, Goten. What's wrong?"  
  
"Trunks' grandpa invented a machine that will restore lost memories." Goten explained, "He's bringing it over in his capsule lab right now."  
  
"Cool." Goku admired as Trunks landed and came up with a capsule that is as big as his finger. Behind him, Dr. Briefs landed in his aircar with his little cat on his shoulder.  
  
"I got it. My grandpa made it." Trunks explained as he tossed the capsule down and a huge lab appeared.   
  
"Goku, can you sit in there please?" Dr. Briefs asked as he gestured to a giant chair that looked like a hair dryer.  
  
"It will get your memory back." Goten grinned.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." Goku said as he sat in the chair. Dr. Briefs started strapping his hands and ankles in and placed a giant headpiece on him.  
  
"Are you sure, you wanted it to be used outside?" Bulma asked, "I mean, is it safe?"  
  
"Of course." Dr. Briefs said as he looked at the settings. "I need an open area in case this thing explodes."  
  
"Explodes?!" Krillian exclaimed in shock. He wasn't afraid of a machine exploding since he and his wife can handle it. Unfortunately, his daughter, Dr. Briefs, and Bulma wouldn't be so lucky.  
  
"Oh relax. This has it's own explosion containing device. I installed it just in case. Trunks, can you get that instruction manual?"  
  
Trunks got out the instruction manual. "Let's see... ummm..."  
  
"Let me." Bulma said as she snatched the manual. "All it said was turn it on."  
  
"I'm ready." Goku said excited about the possibility of regaining his lost memories. Yet, he was scared about how would he feel toward his current love and the woman who have a history with him that he can't remember. He had to know. He had to remember everything so he can decide what he truly wanted.  
  
"Are you sure, it's safe?" Bulma asked as she looked at the strange machine.  
  
"You bet! Grandpa is a great inventor. He can figure out how to do this."  
  
"That's my grandson. I've been working on the amnesia-curing machine for months. Not only can it cure amnesia but it can also fashion hair too. Goku, would you like a new haircut while you're in there?"  
  
"I don't think that's possible." Goku admitted, "Tomata told me that Saiyan hair remain the same during their entire lives until they grow old."  
  
"Oh. Well, then it should just cure amnesia. Let's get started. Okay?" Dr. Briefs asked as he turned the final dials.  
  
"Wait!" A familiar female voice screeched as Chi Chi being carried by the Saiyan warrior Vegita, was dropped off. Chi Chi ran to Goku and said, "I just want to be there."  
  
Goku gulped as he looked up at his wife. "Thanks. I think."  
  
"This better work." Vegita grumbled as he looked at the machine. He went up to Bulma and whispered so softly that no one else can hear what he was saying. "I had been in constant conflicts all my life. I've faced death, near genocide, and even Hell itself. But, to face you, Bulma, without any memories of me or our love is almost overwhelming."   
  
"You want me to remember you that badly?" Bulma asked as she gazed at Goku confused.  
  
"You obviously didn't remember the monster I was before I met and get to know you." Vegita whispered softly, "I don't think that anyone here would want me to be that monster again."  
  
Bulma stepped back almost in shock. At that moment, Vegita seemed so vulnerable. He didn't want to kill Goku or was making insults about Tomata. He was almost human. Did she fell in love with that vulnerable man behind the warrior mask? She wanted to remember that now. "Dad, did I really love Vegita?"  
  
"Oh definitely, you fawned over Vegita all the time. You even made him stay in bed after that nasty incident with the gravity machine." Dr. Briefs shook his head and sighed. "Oh, don't worry, my machine will work."  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she clutched her hands. "I don't want to lose you, Goku. Please, if I lose you to Bulma, I wouldn't not only lose my husband but two of my best friends."  
  
"Two?" Bulma glanced at her rival. "We were friends?"  
  
"Yes. That's why it hurts so much. To see you and Goku love each other more than Goku and me." Chi Chi gulped as she trembled.   
  
Bulma's heart softened as she wondered how much of her past was involved with Chi Chi. There was a chance that Chi Chi would not be as hostile as she thought. That maybe, Chi Chi was nicer than what she showed.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked as she smiled.  
  
"Yes, and if you had ended up pregnant with Goku's baby, I would've killed you." Chi Chi growled as Goten ran in front of his mother.  
  
"Mommy, please, don't kill Bulma." Goten begged as his lip trembled.  
  
"I was just kidding, sweetheart." Chi Chi said as he patted her son on the head.  
  
"Let's just turn this on." Goku fidgeted in his chair. "What do we have to lose?"  
  
"Let's see if this works." Vegita flipped on the switch and stepped back.  
  
The chair hummed and the headpiece glowed with an eerie power. Goku screamed as images started to fill his brain. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Memories overwhelmed his brain and his body convulsed with immense sensations which overtook him as he broke the restrains in a mere snap. He flung the headpiece off and lay down to the side.   
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi and Bulma exclaimed as they ran to his side.  
  
"My brain!" Goku curled up in a fetal position as he ignored the two women fawning over him.  
  
"Stand back!" Vegita warned as he gently pulled Bulma to the side, "Kakarot may not be aware of you and hurt you by pure accident."   
  
"Mission; destroy planet 134 for colonization." Goku spat out, "Kill anyone in way."  
  
"What is he ranting about?" Bulma asked as Krillian and Master Roshi trembled in fear.  
  
"Oh shit! That machine must've brought back those memories that Goku lost when he first bumped his head when he was a baby!" Krillian screamed out. Fear overcame the young former monk. What if Goku had lost all of his humanity? Goku or Kakarot would be dangerous even to those like Vegita and Gohan. The planet, no the entire universe would be Kakarot's target field.  
  
"Damn!" Vegita looked over at Goten and Trunks who were confused and was just standing there. "Goten! Trunks! Fuse into Gotenks!"  
  
"Huh?" Goten wondered as his father got up.  
  
"Now!" Vegita demanded as he went Super Saiyan. He knew how deadly an evil Saiyan is. Especially an evil Super Saiyan who can do things that no other warrior can do.  
  
"No need." Goku shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm still Goku."   
  
"You sure, sweetheart?" Chi Chi asked as she glanced at her husband.  
  
"Yeah, I just remembered everything that was programmed into me. Don't worry, I'm still me." Goku sighed in relief.   
  
"So, you remembered everything?" Bulma asked almost scared that Goku would not love her anymore. She still wanted her memory back but could she risk the loss.  
  
"I remembered being in the incubation chamber as a baby and being programmed for my mission. I also remembered being found by Grandpa and..." He turned red, "and being a horrible infant. I also remember falling down the cliff and nothing."  
  
"So, you remembered all those Saiyan memories and nothing else?" Master Roshi asked concerned.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"At least it works. Sorta." Bulma said as she stared at the busted up machine, "Maybe, it would've worked after all. Too bad it's broken."   
  
"Don't worry, I'll just rebuild the machine. It will take a few days to do so and I can modify it so it won't be destroyed the next time." Dr. Briefs explained, "I have plenty of extra parts to do so."  
  
"That's good." Goku said as he rubbed his head. "Oh man. I have no ideal how... savage Saiyans are. The programming is so strange to me. Huh?" Goku got up and rubbed his temples. "Hey, I think there's another program in here."  
  
"Another?" Vegita asked, "What sort of programming?"  
  
"I think Tomata knows about this one." Goku commented as he yawned, "Hey, I'm kinda sleepy, mind if I go to the Lookout?"  
  
"Of course, Goku." Bulma answered as she stared at the remains of the machine again. "I need to go and maybe help my father with the machine." **and sort out my feelings a little.**  
  
"Okay, goodbye." Goku floated up and then landed again. "Say... Chi Chi, maybe you can get Gohan and Goten and we can maybe spend some time tomorrow. You know, like a family should."  
  
"Oh!" Chi Chi blushed as she nodded. "Of course. You can. I can get together a nice lunch and we can see the sights."  
  
"Okay." Goku flew up again and vanished.  
  
"Yay! Daddy's going to spend some time with us!" Goten cheered as he did a flip.  
  
"Yes. There's hope." Chi Chi glanced down, "Goten, go and get your brother. I'll go home and get everything ready." She looked over to see Vegita flying after the air car and then landing to seat himself inside. For once in over six months, she felt hope.  
  
To Be Continued...  



	7. The Amnesia Saga Part Seven

All characters belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation except for Tomata who belongs to me.   
  
The Amnesia Saga  
Part Seven  
  
It was dark at Dende's Lookout as Mr. Popo was doing his usual rounds. Every night, for over a thousand years, the servant would walk around when the guardian is asleep making sure that everything is safe. It was his duty to make sure that the Lookout remain standing and no one intrudes.   
  
"No." A faint moan as Mr. Popo looked around.   
  
"Odd." Mr. Popo commented as he peeked inside to see Goku on the bed tossing and turning. In the years Goku had stayed at the Lookout when he was a little boy, Mr. Popo had never saw Goku so disturbed especially when he was asleep.  
  
Mr. Popo watched as Goku tossed again and held himself tightly. "NO!!!" Goku screamed as he sat up. Sweat came down his face as his hair almost bounced up and down. "Dream." Goku looked around at the lush surroundings. It had been over a day since he came to this planet Earth. It still felt unreal to him. After so long, he finally can stop fighting that horrible war with the Termons. He should finally sleep easy knowing that he doesn't have to worry about attacks by monsters or starving himself constantly due to the lack of food. Now, he can eat as much as he like, sleep without injuries, and he is finally surrounded by people who know his name. So why does he feel so scared?  
  
"Are you all right?" Mr. Popo inquired as he knelt down next to the Saiyan. "You seemed uneasy?"  
  
"You would be uneasy too if you had two women fighting over you. One of them with a family and the other you love."  
  
"Oh. Those two again." Mr. Popo sat down and got out some tea. "Tea?"  
  
"Please." Goku accepted as he took a cup. "Man, I want to give Chi Chi a chance. I want to spend some time with the kids and Chi Chi."  
  
"Excellent idea. Chi Chi and your children missed you greatly while you were gone."  
  
"Any ideas on where to go?" Goku asked as he smiled, "I still don't know much about this world."  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't usually travel off of this place." Mr. Popo explained as he sat down. "Well, what do you want to do with your family?"  
  
"Ummm... well, talk, maybe spar with the kids. They are strong. Maybe, see more of Earth..."  
  
"Then, what about here? We have plenty of room and you and your children can fight in the courtyard."   
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to bother you guys. Tomata is in the Sprit Room and Time training."  
  
"Positive. You had done a lot of good in your life."  
  
"Maybe, I can go to a beach. It would be nice to enjoy the ocean and not worry about being attacked." Goku laughed as he rubbed his head.  
  
Mr. Popo nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I can only spend a few hours and then, I'm going to train with Tomata. I hope she's doing okay."  
  
*****  
  
Fire. Tomata dodged and darted as the flames licked at her frame with Piccolo firing at her from high in the air. "Have to get stronger." She grunted to herself as she put out another small fire in her hair.  
  
She had to get stronger. She had to redeem herself for crimes her family didn't do. True, the Saiyan race is all but dead and Vegita didn't have that much power anymore. It was all a matter of honor. Her family, may be dead but they deserved to be proven right even if it's to just one man.   
  
More fire rose as she screamed, "I won't be disgraced!"   
  
Piccolo rose an eyebrow as he fired some more blasts. **Is it just me or did she just sound like Vegita? Must be a Saiyan thing.** "Hey! Your limit's almost up!"  
  
Tomata stopped as she gazed at the giant clock. She had been in this place for nearly two years. "Wow."   
  
"Why don't you go outside for a few hours?" Piccolo suggested, "You can see some of the planet before the fighting."  
  
"My time limit is almost up." Tomata commented. **And I do need to see Yamcha." The Saiyan woman sighed as she remembered her time with the warrior. She missed him greatly over the months she spent here. When she slept, dreams of him wandered into her mind.  
  
"Let's go." Piccolo took her hand and led her out through the door.  
  
*****  
  
The sun shown through her door as Bulma got up. She stretched her arms into the air. "That felt good." Bulma muttered to herself as she patted her bed. It was so comfortable that a part of her wanted to sleep forever. She groaned as a slight nautious feeling overcame her.  
  
"Yoo hoo." A sweet cheerful voice squeaked as Mrs. Briefs poked her head in with a tray. "I brought some breakfast."  
  
"Oh." Bulma muttered as the woman placed the tray on her lap.   
  
"I made your favorites." Mrs. Briefs said as she gestured, "Fresh sausages, french toast, orange juice, and tapioca pudding!"  
  
"Oh. Thanks... Mom." Bulma smiled as the sick feeling vanished.   
  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. After you eat and get ready, you can join me in watching 'Emergency Room'. It's a wonderful drama. Oh, I missed watching those shows with you while you were away. I have to go now. Your father needs his coffee and Vegita has been in the gravity room all the time."  
  
Bulma nudged her french toast a little and asked, "What about Trunks?"  
  
"He's helping his grandfather work on the machine. He's such a hard worker. You should be proud of him."  
  
"I guess I am." Bulma commented, "I'll be there."  
  
"Okay, bye, sweetheart." Mrs. Briefs said as she walked off.  
  
**How can she walk around with her eyes close?** Bulma thought to herself as she ate her meal. It was still strange to have so much food and not hearing the sounds of the wounded around her. "I wonder how Tomata and Orang are doing?" She wondered to herself. Tomata was training to battle Vegita for her Saiyan title back and Orang or Goku was trying to learn more about his own family. "Orang. Oh, if only we don't have things so complicated." She sighed as she closed her eyes and focused outward. It was a small trick she learned on Lotcamel with her bond with Orang.   
  
**Orang?**  
  
*****  
  
Goku ate his breakfast when he felt a familiar but much stronger Ki. "Tomata!" He greeted as Tomata came up. Her outfit was torn up in many places and a good part of the hard armor was chipped away. "You've gotten stronger. Did you..."  
  
"No, I didn't go Super Saiyan yet." Tomata replied as she frowned, "I've been working so hard and nothing."  
  
"Oh. Don't worry, I'm sure you will go Super Saiyan before you fight Vegita."  
  
"You are always so optimistic." Tomata commented as she smiled.   
  
"Thanks. I have to spend some time with Chi Chi and then I'm going to train you." Goku grinned, "Wanna come?"  
  
"Me?!" Tomata blushed, "I don't know. Isn't this a family thing?"  
  
"You are like my sister. Besides, you need a few hours off, you looked pooped."  
  
Tomata glanced down at herself. She had been training nonstop for the past two years in the Spirit Room. "I suppose. A few hours won't hurt. Besides, I want to see Yamcha."  
  
"Yamcha." Goku repeated as he smiled. Yamcha seemed to be Tomata's type. He was strong and yet have a sensitive side. Tomata helped him figuring out what he is. He owed her big time. "Cool. We're going to the beach."  
  
"A beach? Sure." Tomata nodded. It would be nice to visit a few places on this planet. Especially since it was the planet her family had been searching for over thousand years.   
  
"Great." Goku said, "I'll go and get Chi Chi and the kids and you can come along." **And maybe get Yamcha to 'accidentally' show up.** Goku thought as he flew up with Tomata tailing behind.  
  
**Orang?** A voice whispered in his mind. Goku stopped in his tracks and Tomata zoomed past him.  
  
"Hey!" Tomata exclaimed as Goku had a far away look in his eyes.   
  
"Shh..." Goku whispered, **Bluberri?**  
  
**Hey, Or- Goku, how's it going?** Bulma said as her voice echoed lightly.  
  
**I'm fine. I'm going over to the beach with Chi Chi and the kids. Tomata's coming too. Wanna come?**  
  
Goku can almost see Bulma looking away as she replied, **I can't. I want to help my father and son get the machine working. I miss you so much. I want you here with me.**  
  
**Me too. But, we can't. I feel so awful about cheating on my wife, even if I don't remember marrying her.** Goku replied, **Anyway, we can meet up before we try again with the machine.**  
  
**Of course. I have to go. Mom's waiting for me. I love you.**  
  
**I love you too.**   
  
"Was that Bluberri?" Tomata asked as she hovered in mid air.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. That was her." Goku replied, "Say, Tomata, I got a question. Did your family have anything to do with secondary mental programs?"  
  
Tomata frowned a little. "I don't really know. My father kept things secret from me so I wouldn't let anyone else know by pure accident. Why?"  
  
"Because, I think I had been programmed with a different kind of mission." Goku frowned and then added, "And these words 'Akira Funima Tion Tori Yamma.'"  
  
Tomata's eyes lit up and then she closed her eyes. "I get it." She replied as she sank before flying back up. "Orang, Goku, I was told by my father. But, it was programmed into me so only those meaningless words will trigger it."  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked, "What did your father told you?"  
  
"My father had access in the programming Saiyan infants to destroy worlds. You see, the Saiyans often program infants with mental commands and Saiyan traditions so they don't get corrupted by the other worlds." Tomata hovered as she rubbed her nose bridge. "My father created a somewhat of a computer virus and installed it into the programming. It was laced into the original programming and it would only be activated by a very hard hit on the head."  
  
"A hit on the head?"  
  
"Yeah. Once the Saiyan get hit on the head, the original programming becomes altered and it was changed completely. The altered programming had the Saiyan protect his or her world at all costs and work to become the strongest they can be."  
  
"Really? Wow." Goku was amazed about the revelation. His heroics were the result of a virus in his programming and that fortunate bump on the head. But, does it mean that he was a machine of sorts that relied on programming for his mind? "Come on, we'll be late."   
  
"Right. Say, Orang, do you think that we have to wear clothes when swimming?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
Tomata frowned as she stopped again. "Where are we going to meet Chi Chi?"  
  
Goku stopped again and then replied, "I don't know." At that momment, Tomata fell over and flew back up.  
  
"What?!"  
  
*****  
  
Bulma put on her clothes and managed to find her way to the living room. "Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs said as she laughed, "Oh, I'm so glad to see you. Here, have a seat."  
  
"Thanks." Bulma sat down next to her mother. "So, what's this 'Emergency Room' about?"  
  
"It's a television show that have no basis in reality." Vegita replied as he entered the room. He was only wearing tight shorts and a pair of white boots with a towel around his neck. His muscles shone with sweat.   
  
"Oh, he is so fussy." Mrs. Briefs sighed, "But he sure is hunky after he trains. Don't you think?"  
  
"I guess." Bulma muttered. **Damn it, he is sexy. No, he's arrogant.**  
  
"I might as well watch." Vegita said as he sat on a recliner.  
  
"Good." Mrs. Briefs turned on the television.  
  
"*Oh, Dr. Cartor, ever since you and me came back from that deserted island with no idea who we are and finding out that we had families of our own, I feel so lost and confused.*"  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped as she leaned closer to the television. Those two people had the same problem she and Goku had.  
  
"*So do I, Nurse, especially after finding another American who was exiled from her land and who happened to be stranded there as well.*"  
  
Vegita rose an eyebrow. **Damn it, it was if someone up there have a nasty sense of humor.**  
  
"Say, their situation look so familiar." Mrs. Briefs commented as Bulma and Vegita fell over.  
  
"It should. That's happening to Kakarot and Bulma right now!" Vegita boomed as he went Super Saiyan.  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, that should help us." Mrs. Briefs said as Vegita and Bulma fell over again.  
  
"I better go and help Dad and Trunks." Bulma said as she got up and went to the lab.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan sat under the tree as he read another book he got from the library. "Gohan?" Chi Chi asked as she came up to him, "Doing some more research?"   
  
"Yeah." Gohan muttered as he scanned the book at super speed.   
  
Chi Chi smiled warmly at her scholar son. She remembered pushing Gohan to study every day even at the risk of him not being strong enough to save the world. There was a time when Chi Chi would encourage such behavior but now, she was a different woman. "Gohan, you don't have to study so much now. I mean, Dr. Briefs' invention will cure Goku. You have to get ready for the beach."  
  
"It's not that." Gohan replied as he gazed at his book. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you ever had a declaration of death done for Dad after he died in the Cell games?" Gohan asked as his hands shook.  
  
Chi Chi bit her lip as she sat down on the nice soft grass next to her son. She didn't like thinking back to that horrible time when Goku was dead. "Of course, I did. I thought that Goku wasn't coming back so I did. Why?"  
  
"I was wondering... um... did you and Dad renew your marriage license?"  
  
"Marriage license?" Chi Chi repeated as her heart froze in her chest. In the excitement of having Goku back after that horrible battle and the amnesia crisis thanks to Pilaf, the thought of renewing her marriage with Goku completely slipped her mind. "Oh, no! No! NO! I completely forgot!"  
  
Gohan fell over in shock. "What?!"  
  
"I had no ideal! I thought that I had more time!" Chi Chi screamed as she yanked at her hair.  
  
"Great. Bulma and Vegita aren't officially married either. You and Dad are technically divorced so..."  
  
"So... Goku and Bulma are free to do what they want." Chi Chi sobbed as Gohan held her in his arms.   
  
"It's okay. Once Dad and Bulma regain their memories, they will rejoin us." Gohan comforted. **I hope. Damn it, why did Dad have to fall in love with Bulma? Oh well, at least Bulma's not carrying Dad's baby. That would be too weird.**   
  
"Gohan, we gotta go and meet your father." Chi Chi reminded.  
  
"That's good. Where?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I... damn it... I was so excited I didn't even bother to ask. I think we're meeting at Master Roshi's island."  
  
"Good."  
  
*****  
  
"I hope we can find them." Goku said as he landed on the small beach. "This is nice."  
  
"Yeah." Tomata replied as Master Roshi came up to them.   
  
"Howdy!" Master Roshi greeted as he leaned on his staff. "So, how's the training?" He asked Tomata as he eyed the rips in her outfit from behind his sunglasses. "You look very strong and very healthy."   
  
"Thank you, Master Roshi." Tomata said as she bowed.  
  
"I hope you don't mind us waiting here." Goku said, "I'm waiting here for Chi Chi and the others. We're going swimming."  
  
"Ah... nice." The old master said as he nodded.  
  
"Master Roshi, can you tell me something about swimming here on Earth?" Tomata asked curiously.  
  
"Oh really... what is it?"   
  
"Do you swim with or without clothes?" Tomata asked.  
  
The image of the naked Saiyan woman swimming along the ocean was very strong. The old pervert's nose gushed with blood as Tomata and Goku jumped back.  
  
"Master Roshi!" Goku yelled out as he took off his shirt and put it over Roshi's bloody nose. "You're bleeding!"  
  
"I'll get help!" Tomata offered as she looked behind her to see Eighteen, Krillian, and Marron standing there.  
  
"It's okay." Krillian said as he pulled Goku away.  
  
"But, he's bleeding!" Goku insisted as he looked at the old man.  
  
"Trust me, he does this. What did you do?" The short fighter asked the much taller woman.  
  
"I just asked him if people on Earth swim with or without clothes."  
  
"Gak!" Krillian's eyes bulged as an image of Tomata skinny dipping ran through his brain. "Errr... it's proper for people to wear swimsuits while swimming." Krillian explained.   
  
"I have something you can wear." Eighteen offered as she led Tomata to her house. "It should fit on you."  
  
"Thank you." Tomata said, "I can't stay too long. I have to train for Vegita."  
  
"I can help you." Eighteen offered, "I've fought Vegita myself," She leaned over with a knowing smile in her face, "and beat his ass." She whispered.  
  
"I'd like that." Tomata replied, "You are a very powerful."  
  
"Oh yeah." The two women entered the house still talking.  
  
"Oh boy." Krillian moaned and then he glanced at Goku, "Say, Goku, how are you feeling? Those memories still bothering you."  
  
Goku shook his head. "Not really. It's kinda comforting having some past memories even if it's back when I was a baby. I like having that part of my past back. Oh!" Goku hit his head with the heel of his hand. "Damn it. I forgot my swimming stuff."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, there could be something here you can wear." Krillian said as he and Goku went into Master Roshi's hut. "I think Gohan accidentally left his trunks-" Krillian noticed the confused look on Goku's face and added, "swimming trunks, and he's the same size as you." He went into a closet and got out a pair of blue swimming trunks.  
  
"Okay." Goku smiled at the smaller man, took the trunks, and ran into the other room to change.  
  
Krillian shook his head. Before, Goku would just change in front of him and it wouldn't matter much. Goku came out wearing his swimming outfit and said, "Not bad."  
  
"Good. It fits." Krillian then noticed that Goku's legs were marked. "Hey!" He stared at Goku's thighs at eye level. "What's with the scars?"  
  
Goku looked down at his legs and replied, "Those are from the Termons. That was when one of them bit me." He gestured to a circular scar. "And that one was when one slashed me." He pointed to a line along the right side of his chest.  
  
"Oh man." Krillian moaned. He didn't get a chance to notice those scars that Goku had before since he was busy coping with what's going on with Goku and Bulma and saving the planet from Termons. "Looks bad."  
  
"They were painful." Goku admitted. "I'm just glad it's over. I wonder how's Bulma doing?"  
  
*****  
  
Bulma was in her element as she helped her father and son work on the amnesia curing device. It felt good to work in a lab that seem to be built for her. Suddenlly, she turned around with smolding iron in hand to see Piccolo standing there.  
  
"Piccolo?!" Bulma exclaimed as she stepped back. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry." Piccolo grumbled as he look up and down the woman. "Can we talk in private?"  
  
"Okay." Bulma glanced at her father and said, "I'm going out for a second, Dad."  
  
"Go ahead." Dr. Briefs said as he waved her away.  
  
Piccolo led Bulma out of the lab and went to her bedroom. Bulma sat in a chair and crossed her arms. "What is it?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Piccolo asked as he focused outward to feel her Ki.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"No signs of morning sickness or anything like that?"   
  
Bulma shrugged. "I was feeling a little off and I had been getting a headache. But, that's probrably stress."  
  
Piccolo gulped as his eyes bulged. "Okay... Look, Bulma, I know that we may not be best of friends especially with your amnesia but I like Goku as a brother almost. You see... in the Spirit Room of Time, Tomata told me about how Saiyan sperm can last for long periods of time, especially strong Saiyans." Piccolo explained as he put on his most serious face. "This is serious. When did you and Goku have sex?"  
  
Bulma's face turned red as she gazed down. "About two... maybe three months ago. Why?"  
  
"Did you get tested?"  
  
"No. Oh no. Oh shit. Oh shit." Bulma paced back and forth. "Things have just gotten so complicated. What can I do? If I'm pregnant, what should I do?"  
  
"Calm down." Piccolo ordered as he grabbed her shoulders. "Just take the test and find out."  
  
"Right. Just take the test and find out." Bulma repeated as her body relaxed. "What if I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Then, things will be more difficult." Piccolo replied, "I won't tell anyone else, not even Goku."  
  
Bulma sat down as a tear came down her cheek. "If I knew only a few days ago, I would've been thrilled at the thought of having something that I knew for sure that was mine. Now, I don't know. I'm scared."  
  
"It's only a chance." Piccolo reminded, **But a damn good chance.** He thought.  
  
"I better go and get working on the amnesia curing machine." Bulma said as she got up and wiped her eyes, "Could you please..." She turned to see nothing where Piccolo was. "leave?"  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha drove the aircar to the small island with Puar sitting next to him. "Why do you want to visit Master Roshi suddenly?" Puar asksed as he got out his sunglasses.  
  
"I don't know. I just felt this urge to go there." Yamcha replied as he stare out over the sea. He wanted something to do after his training session in the Room of Spirit and Time. He need something to make him at least forget for a little while that Tomata might die at the hands of Vegita. **No, she won't die. She's a strong woman. She's the strongest woman I know.** That part was completely true. Tomata was strong enough to survive being exiled from her own kind for a crime her family didn't really commit. She was strong enough to live with a marked face for so long. She was strong enough to fight monsters even while she was starving and alone.   
  
"Yamcha!!!" Puar squeaked as Yamcha shook out of his gaze.  
  
"Huh?" Yamcha blinked and saw another air car screaming his way. "Gah!!" He slammed on his breaks only to find his feet go through the floor. In a mere blink of a second, the two cars collided and out of the smoke Yamcha hovered there with Puar in his arms and Gohan with a shaken Chi Chi floating in his arms as well. Goten, with the picnic basket in his arms, hovered up.   
  
"We're okay!" Gohan yelled as he Chi Chi sighed.   
  
"Sorry!" Yamcha said as he and the others landed on the tiny island.  
  
"What happened?!" Goku exclaimed as he ran up to Chi Chi.  
  
Chi Chi shook her head and replied, "I think we just crashed into each other."  
  
"I know but how?"  
  
"I... was thinking about what's going to happen and we..." Chi Chi turned red, "I was just distracted."  
  
"So am I." Yamcha added.  
  
"Oh man." Goku rubbed his head, "That's kinda dumb."  
  
Gohan looked away and said, "The exact same thing happened when you and Piccolo were getting your drivers licenses."  
  
"Huh?" Goku looked at his son stunned. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan laughed at the memory. "Oh man, it was so strange seeing you and Piccolo trying for five more times before finally getting the license."  
  
"A driver's license?" Tomata repeated as she and 18 came up. They were both wearing swimsuits. 18's was a silverish one peice that hugged against her body. Tomata's was a bright red two peice, the top was a bright red tank top and a skirt like red bottom.   
  
Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Krillian gasped in shock. "Woah." Yamcha gasped as he gazed at the female Saiyan. "Your beautiful."  
  
"Really?" Tomata asked as she turned looking at her outfit. "Thank you."  
  
"Let's have some fun." Goten said as he got out a bucket and shovel.  
  
"Right." Chi Chi took off her dress to reveal a simple one peice purple swimsuit. "Ha!"  
  
*****  
  
The afternoon went fast as the warriors and civilians played under the sun. Goten, Gohan, and Goku built sandcastles as Chi Chi made food. Tomata and 18 lay in the sun letting the radient light soak into her skin. The afternoon was filled with fun and relaxation.   
  
"Now, if we use our telekinesis on this sand while wet." Gohan instructed as he focused on the sand. The sand flowed up and changed into a castle. "Now, just press on all sides." Gohan said as the castle hardened.  
  
"Cool." Goku said as he made his own castle.   
  
Tomata opened her eyes as she got up. It did feel nice to lounge in the sun for a while. "Need some... er... sun tan lotion?" Yamcha offered as his face turned red.  
  
"Sun tan lotion?" Tomata repeated as the other warrior handed her a bottle. "Oh. No thanks. I don't use that stuff."  
  
"You... don't?" Yamcha asked baffled.  
  
"No, we Saiyans have very durable skin. We don't get sunburn. In fact, we just tan under great sun."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah, in fact, I trained under a much more severe sun on Planet Vegita when I was a little girl and I don't get a sunburn." Tomata replied as Yamcha gawked.   
  
"Wow." Yamcha said as he remembered the times he get sunburned when he was living under the hot desert sun before gaining a rich dark tan.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Three hours passed as the group relaxed. They swam, played under the sun, and even meditate. Finally, it was time to leave.   
  
"Wish you could stay longer." Yamcha said as Tomata patted her warrior outfit for sand.  
  
"Can't. Gotta train."  
  
"Mind if I help you?" Goku said as he came up wearing his own gi. "You helped me when I didn't know what I was doing. Now, it's my turn."  
  
Tomata smiled and nodded. "Okay."  
  
Goku smiled. "Great, I can't wait to see what's it like to be in a place where a year goes by in a day."  
  
"You've been through it before." Gohan pointed out, "Maybe, it can help you jog your memory."   
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi yelled as she ran up, "Becareful, okay?"  
  
Goku looked at the woman concerned. "What do you mean? I've handled worst. Gohan told me himself that I've been in it before."  
  
"I know." Chi Chi said as she looked up at him. **Now or never.** She thought as she jumped up and locked lips with the man. Goku's eyes bludged as he pulled himself away.   
  
"Uh uh." He muttered as Tomata gasped.   
  
"Don't forget about me again." Chi Chi warned as she walked away, "Come on, Gohan, Goten, we have work to do."  
  
Goku stared at the retreating woman and then touched his lips with his fingers. "Did... she just kiss me?" Goku asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah." Tomata nodded wide eyed. "Wanna see Bulma before we leave?"  
  
Goku nodded as they flew up and zoomed away.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma sat there as she worked on the machine. Trunks and Dr. Briefs went off to take a break. She stayed to work on it some more. It was all she could do to avoid thinking about herself. She didn't want to be pregnant. The thought of complicating the mess she's in right now scares her.  
  
"Bulma?" a voice asked.  
  
Bulma turned to see Goku and Tomata standing there. "Tomata! Goku!" Bulma exclaimed as she hugged the two. "How did you get here?"  
  
"We flew." Goku replied as he smiled, "I didn't want Vegita to know we're here so we suppressed our Kis."  
  
"Good." Bulma said as she glanced at Tomata. "Tomata, did you went..."  
  
Tomata shook her head. "Not yet. I've gotten stronger but it's not enough." Tomata sighed. "I'm going back to train more. Orang is coming with me to help."  
  
Goku nodded and then asked, "What's wrong, Bulma?" He tilted Bulma's face up. "I can sense you're sad. Is it Vegita? If it is, I'll kill him."  
  
"No! It's... it's..." Bulma stuttered, "I'm scared. Piccolo came to me several hours ago and said that I might be pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant?!" Goku exclaimed as Tomata slapped her head.  
  
"Maybe. Saiyan sperm can last a long time and... there's a good possibility since... Bulma is a First and... I honestly didn't know." Tomata sighed as she sat down. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." Goku comforted, "You were just trying to help out. You had no ideal that Bluberri and me already had different families." Goku put an arm around Tomata's shoulder.  
  
"I know." Tomata said, "Bulma, Bluberri, you must find out. It's important. Does anyone else know?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No. Only Piccolo and you guys."  
  
"Good." Goku nodded and turned to Tomata. "Come on, Tomata, we gotta train if you wanna fight Vegita."  
  
"Yes, I need to go Super Saiyan." Tomata tensed.   
  
"Oh, Bulma, I have to tell you something." Goku immediately placed his hand on Bulma's forehead. "This is the fastest way to tell you."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes as the information flowed through her. "Oh my. That's incredible."  
  
"Yeah. We gotta go." Goku kissed Bulma on the lips and they ran out.  
  
"Be careful." Bulma whispered as a tear came down her cheeks.  
  
Unknown to everyone, a figure was behind a closed door in the next room. He shook with anger, rage, and sorrow. "Why? Why did you do it to me?" He asked quietly.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. The Amnesia Saga Part Eight

The Amnesia Saga Part Eight By Maria Cline  
  
They were warriors bonded by experience and maybe even blood. Tomata and Goku fought over the ground with blurred fists. They knew each other very well from the battles they fought together and all the times they trained together. Tomata fell to the ground, panting heavily. Goku followed her and landed. "You're getting better, Tomata." Goku complimented.  
  
"But, not good enough." Tomata said, "I... want to beat Vegita. I don't want to just outlast him; I need to show him how powerful I am. My honor is at stake."   
  
"You're working very hard at being stronger." Goku insisted, "And I bet that you will beat Vegita."  
  
"How?" Tomata asked, "Vegita's so strong. I have to be a Super Saiyan to have a chance."  
  
"You will." Goku replied, "I have faith in your power. Why don't we stop here for today? We made a lot of progress."  
  
"Okay." Tomata nodded as she sat on the ground and leaned backwards to rest on her hands. She was getting tired from the training and even Saiyans have limits. "Say Orang... I mean Goku, how do you feel about Bluberri... I mean Bulma, possibly being pregnant?"  
  
"I don't know." Goku said as he sat next to her. "I mean, I love her, Tomata, I love her so much. But, I have two other sons with another woman that I don't truly know. And then there's her son and Vegita, whose Bulma's mate and the prince of all Saiyans."  
  
"I wish I had known about Bluberri being Vegita's mate at the time. I wouldn't have tried so hard to put you two together." Tomata confessed, "I'm sorry." Ever since she found out that Orang and Bluberri were committed to different people, she couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened. She had honestly thought that Orang was evil before he lost his memory and that he didn't have a mate. How was she supposed to know that Orang was really a nice man who had a family?  
  
"Don't feel bad about it." Goku insisted, "You had no idea. None of us knew until it's too late. Besides, maybe Bulma isn't pregnant." He was nervous about the entire thing himself. It was complicated enough with him being married to another woman but if he was now a father of a baby with Bluberri that would be too much.  
  
"I wish that was true."   
  
*****  
  
Bulma stared at the pregnancy test. She was too nervous to get tested by a real doctor so she decided to take a home pregnancy test. The test had not taken yet because Bulma was getting too anxious. What if she is pregnant? How could she live with her newly found family if she was?  
  
"Why don't you just take it?" Gohan asked as he appeared next to her.  
  
Bulma jumped turned to him. "Gohan?!" She screamed as she looked at him. Gohan's eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine for a man who founded out that one of his own friends could be pregnant with his father's child." Gohan muttered as he sat down. "I can't believe that you and he..."  
  
"Gohan... I'm sorry." Bulma apologized as she sat next to him. She looked down at her hands with the pregnancy test lying there. "You must understand that we had no idea that we had children at the time. I swear, if we knew that there was some chance that we had children, we would never... ever take a chance. How did you know?"  
  
"I just know." Gohan said as tears came down his cheeks. "I went over to the lab to check on the progress of the machines when I overheard the conversation. My ears may not be as sharp as Piccolo's but they are sharp."  
  
"Does anyone else know?"  
  
"No. I had to find out for sure." Gohan answered coldly, "I didn't want my mom to find out accidentally and break down. She has been under a lot of pressure lately. I love her too much to have her know until it's certain."  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked at the young man. Gohan and Goten looked so much like her Goku. They all had the same wide eyes and goofy grin that seem to pass through the generations. Tomata told her about how saiyan sons easily inherited their featurs from their fathers. "I know. Gohan, I swear, I had no idea that Orang, Goku, had a child."  
  
"I know. Amnesia." Gohan said as he gestured to the test. "You have to take it. We all must know for sure if it's true or not."  
  
Bulma clutched the test in her hands. "Looks like it's now or never." She muttered as she went into the bathroom.   
  
*****  
  
Weeks passed as the two warriors fought on. Tomata's body shook with rage as she glared at her sparring partner. "Get mad!" Goku urged on, "Think about what the other Saiyans did to you and your family! Think about the Tormans! Focus the rage and anger into your power!"  
  
Tomata went to her knees as she looked up. Images of death and destruction poured through her mind. "I..." An image of Vegita came to her, taunting her and her ideas. Power slowly began to rush through her body. "want..." She can see the Tormans clawing through her fellow warriors and eating them. The air around her swirl. Clouds filled with bright red lightning circled around her and her fellow fighter. Goku look on in shock as Tomata's hair flashed between red and black, her pupils flickered to a blank state to a pair of gold ones. "REVENGE!!!" She screamed as her hair went straight up and turned to a very bright red. Her eyes transformed into a pair of gold orbs that resembled a pair of suns. Goku held up his hands as Tomata lashed out a massive Ki wave. The wave shoved out the ground making a large hole around her. Goku let down his hands to see Tomata still standing there powering up. Slowly, he came forward baffled about the transformation.  
  
He knew that normal Super Saiyans had gold hair and green eyes, not red hair and gold eyes. Tomata stood there for a tense second before collapsing on the ground. Her hair reverted back to its normal black color. The sky cleared and turned back to white. Tomata weakly opened her now normal black eyes and asked, "Did... did I do it?" Her body was pouring out sweat and was almost drained.  
  
Goku smiled as he tenderly picked up his friend and held her in his arms. "I don't know. Your hair went red and your eyes were gold for a second. Then, you collapsed and you went back to normal."  
  
"Red hair and gold eyes? How?" She muttered weakly as she lost consciousness but happy.  
  
Goku smiled as he flew up with the exhausted warrior in his arms. He knew that Tomata had crossed some threshold of her power. At this time, he had no idea what it was. It could be a female Super Saiyan form or an entirely different power up. But for now, Tomata was exhausted and needed a very well deserved sleep.   
  
Goku landed at the building and went to the beds. Gently, he laid the woman on the mattress. Tomata turned over as she smiled slightly. "You did great." Goku complimented as he pulled the covers over her body. After watching her for a few moments he decided to go eat and left her alone. Unknown to all, Tomata turned to her side and grimaced. A faint but distinct ripping sound came and the Saiyan sighed as she slept on.   
  
*****  
  
Gohan waited anxiously as he fingered a stress ball in his hand. He wanted Bulma not to be pregnant with his father's child. How would his father react? Would he still want to regain his memories? And what about Goten and Trunks? There's no way to figure out how they would react. Trunks loved Bulma very much, especially since Bulma raised him most of his life. Goten had barely gotten a chance to know his father before that long painful six-month separation. Whilst Goten and Goku bonded almost instantly, it was still hard to predict what their reactions would be.   
  
The two most obvious people that would definitely hate Bulma being pregnant with Goku's baby are Chi Chi and Vegita. Chi Chi loves Goku and Vegita loves Bulma. It was hard for either of them to accept Goku and Bulma having some relationship. But, it was understandable. Goku and Bulma didn't remember who they were and so they became close, very close.   
  
"What's on our mind?" Piccolo asked as he came up.  
  
"Did you know?" Gohan asked as he destroyed the stress ball in his hand with a simple blast.  
  
"About Bulma possibly being pregnant, yeah." Piccolo sat down next to the boy who had changed him the demon king and crossed his legs in his usual meditating position. "I didn't want anyone else to know until it was a fact. I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan sighed loudly as he gazed up. "This thing had been a nightmare. Destroying the Termons was easy but the rest of this is hard. So hard. Damn it!" Gohan slammed his fist through a wall and he gulped. "Oops." He said sheepishly as he took out his fist in an embarrassed manner. It was times like these that he didn't like being one of the strongest men in the world. While it's handy for handling monsters and threats to the world, taking out your frustrations on furniture is something that he couldn't do.  
  
Piccolo grunted in amusement as he shook his head. "You still have that uncontrollable anger." He muttered, "But, this entire ordeal is also hard on Bulma and Goku as well. They didn't know their lives before we told them. Besides, it could've been worst."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They could've been our enemies. There are a lot of races out there that are not as nice as the Fruans." Piccolo answered.  
  
Gohan nodded as he remembered his space travels as a five-year-old boy. They were good and bad times. He had never met so many types of aliens in a period of two months in his life. "Right."  
  
Bulma came out of the bathroom as pale as a sheet. "Bulma?" Gohan asked as he got up.  
  
"I don't know." Bulma answered, "Both tests contradict."  
  
Gohan and Piccolo fell over. "Huh?" They asked.  
  
"Well... I don't know if I trust those home tests. Especially one that was named 'Krusty's Home Pregnancy Test'. So, I bought two. One said that I'm pregnant and the other said I'm not." Bulma explained as she held up two different tests with two different results.  
  
"Great. Just great." Gohan said as he looked at the tests. "Well, when possibly pregnant, one is supposed to get a doctor's opinion."  
  
"A doctor. Okay, what about my father." Bulma asked as her hands shook. She still couldn't believe that she may or may not have a baby. The two pregnancy tests contradict each other so it still means that she still doesn't know.   
  
"No. He's not a baby doctor." Gohan answered, "We'll just have to find a human doctor. I think there's that doctor that took care of Mom when she had Goten and I."  
  
"I don't trust doctors." Piccolo replied, "Let me. Hold still." Piccolo reached out for Bulma's stomach. Bulma stepped back hesitantly. Piccolo sighed as he glared up at her. "Relax, Kami has done this before."  
  
"Are you sure?" Bulma asked as the alien's big green hands touched her stomach.   
  
"Trust him, Bulma." Gohan advised.   
  
Bulma closed her eyes as the hands felt warmer. Her stomach tingled lightly and the Namekian gasped. He let go and stepped back.   
  
Gohan looked at his mentor's look of confusion. He had never saw Piccolo so surprised in his life. "Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
Piccolo let out a solem sigh. He looked at Bulma disapointed. "She's pregnant." He said simply.  
  
Gohan and Bulma reacted like any other person in those circumstances. A sucession of thuds were heard as Gohan and Bulma fainted.   
  
"Perfect." Piccolo muttered as he went up and picked up the unconscious Bulma. "Humans."  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Piccolo turned around and saw a familiar figure standing there with a tray of tea in her hand. "Oh no. Not her."  
  
*****  
  
The sun rose as Tomata sat up in her bed. Goku came in the room with a huge bowl of rice in his hands. "Glad you finally woke up." Goku said cheerfully as he handed the woman the bowl. "I made some breakfast."  
  
Tomata accepted the bowl and wolf down the food gratefully. She swallowed and said, "Thanks. Have I been asleep for that long?"  
  
"You bet. Did you remember what happened?"  
  
Tomata shook her head. "Not really. I remembered being mad and trying to go Super Saiyan. I thought about all the things would enraged me; the Tormans... Vegita... and even me not being able to go Super Saiyan. Then, a great feeling of power overwhelmed me and then exhaustion. What happened?"  
  
Goku grinned and put up a 'V' sign. "You crossed a major boundary. You went Super Saiyan!"  
  
Tomata beamed. After all this time, after so many battles, she finally achieved every Saiyan's dream. She went Super Saiyan. "I did? Really?!" Tomata flung off the covers and hopped out of bed. Right after she landed on her feet, she toppled backwards and fell on the bed. "Huh?"  
  
"Tomata? You okay?" Goku asked as he pulled her back up.   
  
Tomata, still holding on to Goku's hands, looked behind her to see a long furry tail waving around like a banner. "Oh, that's my tail. It must've-" She did a double take and fell over. "Tail?! I REGREW MY TAIL?!" She screamed as she pawed at the appendage in her strong hands and felt it to make sure it's real. "Oh..."  
  
Goku's eyes budged as he pulled her up again and seated her on the bed. "A... a tail?!" He screamed as he reached up and lightly squeezed the tail.   
  
"Ah! Not so hard!" Tomata argued as she grabbed Goku's hand.  
  
Goku smiled sheepishly as he quickly released his grip. "Sorry. I forgot about what you said about tails."  
  
Tomata sighed in relief as she rubbed her tail. "That's okay." The Saiyan gazed at her tail again. It was just as she remembered it from so long ago. It had the same shade of brown it had before. She focused and it curled around her hand like before. "My tail. But how?"  
  
Goku frowned as he thought. "Well, maybe when a female Saiyan goes Super Saiyan, she regains her tail. You didn't go Super Saiyan like me or the others did." He observed as he transformed into his Super Saiyan form. "You were different. You had red hair and gold eyes."  
  
"Red hair and gold eyes?" Tomata repeated. "But... I thought Super Saiyans have gold hair and green eyes and they don't sprout tails." **And tails don't usually sprout back after getting pulled out. Cut off sure, but not pulled.** Tomata thought as she stood up wobbly. Her tail became still as Tomata regained her balance. "I gotta get used to having the tail again."   
  
Goku smiled at his friend. Tomata regaining her tail must be some sign. "This is great! Say! In that fight with Vegita, you can change into that giant ape while a Super Saiyan!"   
  
"No!" Tomata snapped as Goku jumped. "The Oozaru transformation is a very... _very_ powerful transformation. Transformed, the Saiyan would succumb to their most primal instincts. If a Saiyan transforms and he or she is untrained, he or she would go bezerk! Saiyans are often trained to control themselves to handle the transformation since they were children so they wouldn't destroy themselves or their parents. I haven't been trained in a long time and I haven't transformed either. If I change while a Super Saiyan, I could destroy the entire planet in a mere blow."  
  
Goku gulped as he thought of a giant red monster running amok across the blue sphere known as Earth. "Oh man. If you do that while fighting Vegita, then the entire planet will be destroyed."  
  
"I know. Besides, there's no moon here and I can't perform the Bruta Ball attack."   
  
Goku nodded at the logic. "That's true too. Wanna practice going Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Yes." Tomata walked around in a circle slightly unsteady on her feet. "I have to adjust to this tail too."  
  
*****  
  
Back in the outside world, Yamcha sighed as he sat on a chair on Master Roshi's island. The sun was setting over the vast sea, making the sky slightly red. There was an old saying among sailors. Red sky means warning or something like that. He couldn't help but think about Tomata. While for him only a few hours passed but in the Spirit Room, months passed for Tomata and Goku.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha, you okay?" Krillian asked as he sat next to his fellow warrior. "You seem kinda distant."  
  
"Just thinking." Yamcha replied as he smiled.   
  
"It's Tomata, isn't it?" Puar inquired as he hovered next to his best friend.   
  
Yamcha blushed brightly as he nodded. "Yeah. It's her."  
  
Krillian grinned as he elbowed him. "Oh... _her_. Man, Saiyans sure can attract Humans."   
  
"It's not like that." Yamcha argued as his face turned even more red. "It's... well... it's... just that I'm worried about her. Vegita is one powerful guy and he wouldn't want to lose to Tomata. He'll kill her."  
  
"Honestly, Yamcha, you must have more faith in her." Eighteen said as she carried Marron with her. "Tomata is a very strong woman and she's a Saiyan. That must account for something."  
  
Yamcha looked at the android and nodded once. "I just don't want her to die." He died twice in his life, and it wasn't the most pleasant thing he had experienced. While they could revive her with the Dragon Balls, it didn't seem right to have her die anyway.  
  
"She won't." Krillian advised, "Vegita changed somehow from since the first time we met him. Trunks and Bulma changed him for the better."  
  
"Bulma doesn't remember Vegita and is head over heels over Goku. That might make him very mad." Yamcha reminded.  
  
"Oh." Krillian sweat dropped. "Well, still, we have to believe that Tomata won't die. She's tough."  
  
"I know." Yamcha said as he thought of the months he spent with her in the Spirit Room of Space and Time. Tomata picked up his moves fast and had been through a great deal. "It's just... well... what will she do after the fight? Where will she go? I know that she's planning to learn more about Earth and the Humans but what else she can do?"  
  
"Who knows?" Krillian replied.  
  
Master Roshi came up to the group. "I couldn't help overhear your conversation. I know what Tomata can do." He put his hands behind his back in a sage like way.   
  
"What can she do, Master Roshi?" Krillian asked.  
  
The martial arts master nodded once and rocked back and forth. "Tomata is a Saiyan warrior or at least in blood." Roshi explained, "So, she would know nothing but fighting. Correct?"  
  
The group, even Marron, nodded.   
  
"Well..." Roshi said as he glanced at them behind his sunglasses, "she would also have a great deal of stamina and coordination. The best way she could contribute to society is..." He took out a videotape and exclaimed, "HER OWN MARTIAL ARTS WORKOUT TAPES!!!"  
  
Everyone fell over at the response. "You gotta be kidding! Tomata? An aerobics instructor?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Can you just picture it?" Master Roshi asked as images of Tomata appeared in his mind. She was dressed in a tight bright outfit as she did some humanly slow kicks. "One-two, one-two..." The old man lost his sagely appearance and began repeating, "one-two, one-two. Yeah, Tomata, keep on kicking!"  
  
The group, used to Master Roshi's attitude, just rolled their eyes.   
  
*****  
  
Bulma sighed as she sipped some tea her mother made. Mrs. Briefs accidentally founded out about pregnancy and reacted like she would normally do. "Oh Bulma! I'm so happy you are going to have another baby! That means that Trunks will be an older brother! Oh! I love being a grandmother! I have to get out the old baby stuff and the baby will have a ball!" Mrs. Briefs gushed as she poured tea for herself.  
  
Piccolo's eye twitched at the woman's high pitch voice. There was something about Mrs. Briefs that annoyed him to death. "Mrs. Briefs... can you please shut up?!"  
  
Mrs. Briefs stopped pouring her tea and looked at the green man. "Huh?"  
  
"Mom, I don't want anyone else to find out until I tell them myself." Bulma explained, "This is complicated."  
  
"I guess that's right." Mrs. Briefs laughed, "That is Goku's right?"  
  
"Yes, and I need to wait till I can tell him before I can tell anyone else." Bulma explained softly.  
  
"And it will be a very good idea if Vegita or anyone else don't know yet." Gohan added as images of a super angry Vegita ran through his mind. It was a simple equation. Vegita + Chi Chi + Goku and Bulma's baby = end of world. "Say, where's Vegita?"  
  
"He's training in the gravity room as usual." Mrs. Briefs replied, "He's been in there all day getting strong for his little fight with that Bulma and Goku's friend."  
  
"Good. Then, he didn't hear this conversation. I know that he changed but he still has an uncontrollable temper." Piccolo muttered worriedly  
  
*****  
  
*achoo!* Vegita sneezed as he did his one-finger pushups in 600 x normal gravity. "This is insane." Vegita grumbled. All day long, he had been letting out his anger and frustration in pure exercise. He trained, eat, drink, and used the bathroom. He had every right to be mad. In the past week, they had founded his mate after six months only to find her with no memory of him and head over heels over Kakarot, his archrival and sometimes friend. Then, he founded the Exiled Saiyan that had been presumed dead for so long and discovered that had cemented the Exiled's family's fate was correct. The theory that had the Saiyans in reality descended from the Humans, hence making the two related like cousins.  
  
There was only one good thing about this fiasco. He was going to beat up Exile for an entire hour. That is why he was training. He knew that Tomata had access to the Spirit Room of Space and Time and that she had years of training with different people. He had lost track of Kakarot's Ki and had surmised that he was in the Room of Spirit and Time with the woman. He knew that the woman couldn't go Super Saiyan. After all, she was a woman and was not even a true saiyan. He remembered how it was only when Goku finally accepted his Saiyan heritage that he went Super Saiyan. The woman was not a Saiyan by legal rights.   
  
He smirked to himself as he rose the gravity up another 50. "At least, it will be a good fight."  
  
*****  
  
Weeks had passed in the room and Tomata did flips all over the place. She had finally managed to not only get used to the tail but learned how to use it to her advantage. "This is great!" Tomata exclaimed as she landed on her feet. "This tail is helping me get stronger."  
  
Goku approached her smiling at Tomata's exclamation. She had been able to handle the Super Saiyan form and master it in such a small amount of time. He loved how she had grown much stronger in the time that passed. Over the months and technically years they spent together, Tomata had grown much stronger and seemed more content. "That's cool. But, we both did well without our tails."  
  
"True. But, you lost your tail by your own will. Gohan and the others never really cared about their tails. Vegita... from what I heard lost his in battle. I lost mine as punishment for a crime that was never truly committed." Tomata wrapped her tail around her waist like a belt. "It's like a sign. I have finally regained what was stripped of me. Saiyans don't usually like losing their tails. I have to use this gift to the best of my ability. It helps me gain better balance and focus and I think it even makes me stronger physically."   
  
"Do you want to go back to the outside world now? I bet that you want to see the others again." Goku said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Yes. I think it's time. Besides, Bulma might have take that pregnancy test by now. Nervous?"  
  
"Nope." Goku lied as his fingers twitched. He was a wreck. The only thing that had kept his mind off of the possiblity of him being a father to a new baby was preparing Tomata for the battle.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan was eating a small snack. He had lost most of his appetite from the surprising news. He was only eating his fifth apple when he and Piccolo looked up. "Tomata and Dad are out." Gohan observed.  
  
"We better go to the Lookout fast." Piccolo said as he picked up Bulma. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's go." Bulma replied as they left the place.  
  
Dr. Briefs and Trunks came in and the scientist asked his wife, "Have you seen Bulma here?"  
  
"She just left with Gohan and Piccolo to the Lookout." Mrs. Briefs replied as she giggled. "Oh! Bulma has some exciting news! But, I have to keep it a secret until she tells everyone! I have to go and find the old baby stuff! Bye!" With that, Mrs. Briefs left the two confused.  
  
"I wonder what kind of news Bulma has?" Dr. Briefs pondered as he petted his cat on his shoulder.  
  
"I hope it's good."  
  
Trunks gulped as he thought of the news. He knew that his grandfather will be able to restore his mother's memory but now he wasn't sure. "Grandpa, can I go to Goten's?"  
  
"Of course, Trunks." Dr. Briefs replied, "I'll go ahead and work on the machine."  
  
"Thanks!" Trunks grinned as he flew off.  
  
*****  
  
Goten sighed as he looked out the window. Things had been somewhat boring ever since their day at the beach with his father. Chi Chi had been cleaning up as usual. Gohan had vanished and now he's alone.  
  
"I wish Trunks was here right now." Goten sighed as he leaned on his hands.   
  
As if someone was listening, Trunks landed in front of the window. "Hey, Goten!" Trunks tapped on the window.   
  
"Trunks!" Goten exclaimed as he opened the window and climbed through. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was getting bored." Trunks answered, "What about you?"  
  
"Me too." Goten replied, "Things have been getting weird. I wish we can do something."  
  
"Well, the old fashioned hit on the head trick didn't work." Trunks commented as he frowned, "I can't think of anything else to do."  
  
"Well... your grandpa will cure Bulma and Daddy and get everything back to normal!" Goten exclaimed happily. He wanted everything to be back to normal. He wanted his father back to the way he was before this mess happened. He didn't want Bulma to be with his father, only his mother.  
  
"Maybe." Trunks muttered. Suddenly, the two looked up as a pair of powers appeared. "That's Goku and Tomata!"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Goku and Tomata stepped out of the doorway. Mr. Popo and Dende looked at the two in awe. Tomata was standing there worn and ragged but with a content look in her eyes. "Hey, guys!" Goku said as he smiled at the fellow Saiyan.   
  
"You came out early." Dende observed, "What happened?"  
  
"I need some new clothes to hide this." Tomata brought her tail out from around her waist and showed it to the two. Dende and Mr. Popo's eyes widen in shock. "I don't want Vegita to know about this... yet."  
  
"Oh my." Mr. Popo said as he gulped, "It's fortunate that we didn't have a moon any more." He knew about the dangers of a full moon with a tailed Saiyan around. That was one of the reasons that Kami removed Goku's tail permanently when he restored the moon. Kami had wanted the moon back but knew the danger Goku would have posed if he had seen it.   
  
"Yes." Tomata said, "Do you have my outfits here?"  
  
"Of course. I have your clothes right here." Mr. Popo went off and came back with a bag full of clothes. "I even had them washed."  
  
"Thank you." Tomata reached in to her bag and got out an outfit. "I'll be right back."  
  
She went off into the building as Goku grinned. "How did she get a tail?" Dende wondered, "I thought Saiyans don't regain their tails after a certain time."  
  
"Tomata's different. I don't know how she regained her tail. Could be a female Saiyan thing." Goku replied as Tomata came back. She was dressed in a Fruan outfit. She had a leather top with a knee high brown skirt and a pair of long boots. Around her waist was a thick belt covering her furry tail.   
  
"What do you think?" Tomata asked as she spun.   
  
"Not bad." Piccolo replied as he landed with Bulma in his arms. Gohan landed next to him with a very indifferent look on his face.  
  
"Bulma! Gohan! Piccolo!" Goku greeted.  
  
Gohan smiled slightly as he came up to his father. "Hi, Dad." His mood switched suddenly and Gohan growled as he went Super Saiyan and slammed his fist against Goku's face. Then, he pulled back his fist and stared at it. "Oh no." He muttered as he fell out of Super Saiyan mode. He didn't know why he just gone Super Saiyan. After the Buu incident, his mystic power had been fading from the lack of need. He eventually managed to go either Super Saiyan or Mystic, depending on his mood. The sight of Goku and the knowledge of Bulma's pregnancy has been too much as his primal instinctive side had taken over and his anger was released.  
  
"Orang!" Bulma and Tomata exclaimed at once as they went to the fallen warrior. Goku sat up dazed with small birds flying over his head.   
  
"Can you hear me?" Piccolo asked as he shook Goku. The former god/demon glared at Gohan who was still staring at his fist. **I knew that Gohan had pent up rage and anger about the baby thing but I never thought he would ever hit his father like that in the face.**  
  
"I think so, Dende." Goku answered as he collapse again.  
  
"Gohan!" Tomata gritted her teeth, "How could you? Striking your own father like that!"  
  
"I never saw you act like that before in my life!" Dende observed as he immediately healed Goku. "What happened?"  
  
"Gohan?" Goku asked as he looked at his son. He didn't know Gohan as well as he should but he knew that Gohan seemed like the quiet type who only fought when needed.   
  
Gohan stopped staring at his fist and then looked up at his father. "Dad... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I just... why?" Gohan fought the urge to not cry.   
  
"Gohan? What's wrong? What did I do?" Goku asked confused. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his oldest son. While he may did know Gohan as well as he should, he still liked him and regarded him as his son.  
  
"Nothing and everything." Bulma said as she came up to him. "I'm going to have a baby."  
  
Goku blinked and then repeated, "A baby?"  
  
Bulma nodded and gestured to Piccolo, "Piccolo verified it for me. I'm pregnant with your baby."  
  
Goku's head spun as he sat down on the ground. He didn't want it to be true but it was. If it had been two weeks ago, he would have been ecstatic but worried about the baby due to the war. But now, he was confused; They were now having a baby that shouldn't exist. "Oh man." He looked at Gohan and said, "I'm sorry. I swear I had no idea at the time."  
  
Gohan waved at him. His anger had diminished greatly. He had only needed to release his frustration with that punch. "That's okay. It's logical. You and Bulma had no ideal about Goten, Trunks, and me. I'm sorry for hitting you like that. Must be the Saiyan in me." He laughed lightly and then looked at Tomata. "No offense, Tomata."  
  
Tomata half smiled at the demi-Saiyan and said, "I know the savagery of the Saiyans. I'm not insulted."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh no." Bulma muttered, "If Gohan reacted to the pregnancy like that, then how would Vegita and Chi Chi react?"  
  
"What about Goten and Trunks?" Goku asked, "They're kids, they may not understand."  
  
"Super powerful kids that could destroy this planet if mad enough." Gohan added.   
  
"Okay! This is not a time for panic!" Piccolo boomed, "The best thing we can do is tell everyone at once so if anyone finds out by accident or rumor, it wouldn't feel so bad."  
  
"Great!" Goku exclaimed at the plan. It would be a good idea to have everything out into the open. "We'll get everyone, especially Vegita here an-"  
  
"No!!!" Dende, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo yelled at the same time.  
  
"We can't risk having the Lookout destroyed!" Mr. Popo argued, "Can you imagine the damage Vegita and even Goten and Trunks will cause?"  
  
At once, everyone pictured the Lookout exploding in a giant blast. "Bad idea." Goku agreed.  
  
"We could hold him back when we tell him." Gohan figured, "Goku and I can hold Vegita back. Tomata and Dende can handle Goten and Trunks... Piccolo can you handle Mom?"  
  
"No one can handle your mother." Piccolo answered, "But I'll try."  
  
"Okay, we'll get everyone up here and we'll tell them the news." Goku said.  
  
"What news?" Trunks asked as he and Goten land.  
  
"Should we tell them now?" Bulma asked Goku.  
  
"Might as well." Goku said as he knelt down next to Goten. "Trunks, Goten, we have something to tell you two."  
  
"What is it?" Goten asked.  
  
"Ummmm..." Goku and Bulma looked at each other hesitantly.   
  
"Trunks, Goten..." Bulma said as she smiled, "I'm going to have a baby."  
  
The Gohan and every other warrior tensed as the two powerful warriors gasped. "A baby?" Trunks repeated.  
  
Goten jumped in joy as he hugged his friend. "All right! You're going to be an older brother!" Goten realized as Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to have a baby brother or sister." Trunks muttered. "Cool!"  
  
The warriors sighed in relief at the response. "Trunks, Goten..." Goku said as he scratched his head, "I'm the father."  
  
"Huh?" The kids looked at Goku with dropped jaws.  
  
"No way!" Goten yelled, "How can you be the dad?"  
  
Trunks' body trembled as he went to his knees. "No..." Trunks muttered, "NO!!! That means that my mom and your dad will have to get married!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Goten is confused. Why did his father and Trunks' mother had to be married?   
  
"Duh!" Trunks yelled, "That's the way it works! Two people get together and if they have a baby, they get married!"  
  
"I thought it was first get married then have babies." Goten said as he looked at his father and Bulma.  
  
"Nope, these days its the other way around and if they are married, they go on the Jerry Spraenger Show, and fight it out there." Trunks and Goten looked at each other and then at Goku and Bulma. It dawned on them that their lives will never be the same again.   
  
"No! Don't leave us!" Goten pleaded as he ran up to his father and wrapped his arms and legs around Goku's legs. "I don't wanna go on Jerry Spraenger and watch you and Mommy go on a fight!!!"  
  
Goku toppled back and forth and finally stood up straight. The man gazed down at the boy. He still wished that he could remember Goten from before he saw him on Lotcamel. The boy was so bright and strong, and he was a smaller version of himself. "Goten..." Goku gently pulled his son away and patted him on the head. "I really like you, even though I can't remember you before I lost my memory. I won't leave you, your mother, and Gohan." He looked at Gohan who was standing to the side. "And I won't go on this Jerry Spraenger Show. I promise."  
  
Goten looked up with tears in his eyes. "You mean it?" He didn't want his father to leave. His father just came back after six months away from home and before that, he was dead for seven years.   
  
Goku laughed and rubbed Goten's head. "You bet, little buddy."  
  
Trunks went up to his mother and asked, "You won't throw my dad out right? I mean, I don't want to either of you. I want it back to normal with you and Dad arguing about little things now!" He started to cry as he held his own mother tight.  
  
Bulma sighed as she patted her own son's head. "Don't worry. Just because I'm going to have this baby, doesn't mean that I don't love you. In a few days, your grandfather will rebuild that machine and Goku and me will have our memories back." **Orang, what will we do?** She is still confused about what will happen. At least their kids understood what was going on but they still have to tell Vegita and Chi Chi and that will be the most dangerous part.  
  
**I don't know.** Goku replied as he held his son, "Say, Goten, I have a question. What's this Jerry Spraenger show?"  
  
"It's a talk show." Gohan explained, "People get on, tell their stories, and get into slap fights with those involved with the story. It gets pretty weird, even by our standards."   
  
"I think I saw Mom watch one of those." Bulma commented as she paled, "Those things are weird." She glanced down at her son and asked, "Are you okay, Trunks?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Trunks lied as he wiped his eyes. He wasn't one of those types who would bawl like Goten. He was the son of two of the most stubborn people on this planet and he would fight to keep the image of himself as the strong one.  
  
"Good. Because we still have to tell Vegita and the others." Bulma held her stomach in anxiety.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure Vegita doesn't harm you when he finds out." Tomata promised.  
  
*****  
  
It took one hour to gather everyone on to the Lookout. Beside the ones who were on the Lookout already, no one else knew. The ones who came were Krillian's family, Master Roshi, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Puar, and Vegita.  
  
"What's the matter?" Krillian asked as he held Marron in his arms.   
  
"Why do I have to be here? It's not another enemy is it?" Vegita demanded. He was upset. In the past few days, he was feeling tense from all the stress that had been happening; Bulma and Kakarot being in love, the Exiled returning, the revelation that Humans and Saiyans are related, and the pain of Bulma looking at him with fear in her eyes. The only way he released the pressure was with training and he wasn't training right now.  
  
"No... it's just..." Bulma gazed at Goku for an answer. During the hour wait, she had been rehearsing the speech constantly but now, her mind went blank. "Ummm..."  
  
"I swear, we didn't know anything at the time." Goku insisted.  
  
"It's my fault. I insisted that it should happen." Tomata argued as she came up.  
  
"What happened?" Chi Chi asked as the scowled. Her women's intuition told her that something was very wrong.   
  
"I'm going to have Goku's baby." Bulma blurred out and then hid behind Goku.  
  
At once, there was complete silence. The group looked at each other and then at Vegita and Chi Chi. Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Tomata all tensed up in anticipation. Chi Chi gave out an exasperated cry of disbelief as she sank to her knees and sobbed her broken heart out. Vegita reacted like he normally would. He went Super Saiyan II and flew up at Goku.   
  
"I'll kill you, bastard!!!" He screamed as Goku went Super Saiyan and held him off. Vegita roared and then grabbed Goku by the throat. Goku went out of Super Saiyan mode and gasped for air.  
  
"Let him go!" Tomata ordered as she grabbed Vegita by the neck. "It wasn't his fault!"  
  
Vegita looked at her and smiled. "You are right. It's not Kakarot's fault." He reached up behind him and tossed her to the side. Tomata landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks was about to step in when they heard a voice in their heads. **No! He needs to release his anger!** Tomata argued as she got up. "Would you like to fight? Because if you are, I'm ready!"  
  
Vegita went up to her and grabbed her arm with incredible strength. "Already? You had a few more days to go."  
  
Tomata nod and then said, "I know. But, I had enough time. Besides, you look like you need someone to beat up."  
  
"Good." Vegita smiled with delight. He had been waiting for the moment when he could exact a punishment on the Exile. She was the reason for all of his problems and needed to be taken down and made to acknowledge her low status. He knew that Bulma would get mad if he hurt her, but she had betrayed him. She had defiled their bond with the man who was used to taking everything away from him and rankly, he really did not care if she got mad anymore.  
  
"But if I survive, you must promise me that after Bulma regains her memory that you will give her another chance if she desires it." Tomata said. She wanted the fight to be over. Ever since she went Super Saiyan, she was eager to fight Vegita and show him how powerful she is.   
  
"Tomata! Wait!" Yamcha argued as he reached up to Tomata and held her. "Have you lost your mind?! You still have a few more days to train!"  
  
Tomata looked up into the man's brown eyes and smiled. "I can handle it now." She took Yamcha's hand and held it in her hand. "Trust me. Please."   
  
Yamcha stared into Tomata's dark eyes. He could sense that she had changed. Her power was great and she seemed so confident in herself. "I do trust you but I don't want you to lose you."  
  
"Neither do I. I thought about you every day that I was training." Tomata said, "But, I need this. I have to fight for my rights."  
  
"Tomata..." Yamcha whispered as he came close to her. His heart pounded at the thought of Tomata dying at the hands of Vegita.  
  
"Yamcha..."  
  
"Excuse me!" Vegita boomed as he came up, "I hate to interrupt this little romance scene but we have a battle to fight! Meet me at the old Cell Games arena at sunset!" Vegita ordered.  
  
"I'll be there." Tomata growled as Vegita powered up and flew down to the earth below.  
  
After the super angry Saiyan blasted off, the group relaxed and then looked at Tomata, Goku, and Bulma. "Bulma, are you really pregnant with Goku's kid?" Yamcha finally asked as he was already worried about Tomata being hurt by Vegita and not had to deal with two of his best friends possiblly having a baby together.   
  
"I'm afraid so." Bulma answered as she held her stomach, "Piccolo verified it himself. I'm so sorry. I had no idea at the time."  
  
"This story will get very complicated." Krillian commented.  
  
"Like it's not already?" Oolong asked, "I mean we have two people with amnesia and in love, a lost Saiyan woman who was exiled, the revelation that Saiyans and Humans are related, and now a baby. This author have one twisted imagination."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Goku asked the two. He doesn't have any idea what they were talking about. Like most of the stuff they talk about already.  
  
"Long story." Piccolo said, "Trust me, you wouldn't understand. Let's get back on track." He gazed over the Lookout and said, "Sunset is in two hours. You better rest up, Tomata."  
  
"Good idea. I'm hungry!" Tomata said as she sat down, "Do you have anything to eat, Mr. Popo?"  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry myself." Goku added as he rubbed his stomach, "Tomata and I aren't the best cooks."  
  
"That's an understatement."   
  
All at once, everyone face faulted.  
  
*****  
  
After a good meal, the group finally settled down. Goku rubbed his stomach and sighed in relief. "That was great."  
  
"Yes." Tomata agreed as she looked at the sky. It was getting closer to sunset. Just one more hour until her battle.  
  
"Tomata, you're very confident about this fight." Gohan observed, "What happened in there?"  
  
"I can't say." Tomata replied, "All I can say is that I can handle Vegita."  
  
"How's Chi Chi?" Bulma asked as she looked at the brooding woman. Chi Chi had finally recovered from her bout of shock and just went to the steps to sulk.  
  
"Not too good." Piccolo answered, "I'll go and talk to her. I've known her for a very long time."  
  
"And the fact that you were Kami could help too." Gohan added helpfully. "Thank you, Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo smiled at the young man. He knew Goku and his family for a very long time. He could still remember Gohan as a scared little boy and now he's a young brave man. All that was wrong with him now is the Great Saiyaman costume and the dumb poses.   
  
The former god went over to Chi Chi and sat down next to her. The two sat on the ground silently. Chi Chi glanced over at the warrior and then sighs, deciding to talk to him as she knows no one else will understand.  
  
Chi Chi crossed her arms and looked away. "Piccolo." It wasn't like she hated Piccolo. Once, she would've attacked him if he even get close but after getting to know him better before the Androids she grew to like him. She grew a certain respect for the man for his wisdom and good manners.  
  
"You seem pretty calm. Especially since that..."  
  
"Since that whore took my Goku and now is pregnant with _his_ child?!" Chi Chi snapped as her eyes lit up with anger.  
  
Piccolo gulped as he fought every urge to run away. For some unknown reason, he tended to be afraid of the woman despite her lack of power. "I understand your anger, Chi Chi, when I found out about it too, I was shocked. Gohan was upset too."  
  
Chi Chi sobbed into her hands. "Why does this always happen to me? I'm just want to be a good mother and wife. But, it feels like that every month something happens. A monster attacks, aliens threaten the world, someone wanted to kill Goku, and then of course those damn Dragon Balls took him away from me with that damn wish!" Chi Chi wailed as she cried.  
  
Piccolo conjured up a handkerchief and gave it to her. "Here. Blow."  
  
The woman complied and blew on it hard. "Thanks." She sniffed, "But, what can I do? My husband is gone! I can't ask him to give up the baby! Why must this happen to me?"  
  
"I don't know." Piccolo answered solemnly. It was one of the answers he could never give despite his vast experiences as both the demon and the god. "That's one of the woes of having Goku as a husband. Weird stuff happens to certain people. Things are just like that."  
  
"I know." Chi Chi sighed. "I've been doing some thinking. When I married Goku, I was just happy to be with the man I loved. But since Goku returned, he is not the same. He does not love me. He does not even know me. I don't even know what I am destined to be anymore. I thought it was just to be a good wife and mother. I guess that's what Goku wants from me. What do I want from me?"  
  
"Chi Chi, you managed to raise two of the most powerful boys in the world, one of them without a father. You also been through many things. Too much for any normal person to handle without losing their minds." Piccolo explained as he looked over to see the others leaving. "I am telling the truth."  
  
Chi Chi remained silent as she looked on. "I know. It's just... damn it, all I have are my children now and Gohan is already a young adult. Goten will grow up one day and after that, what will I be?"  
  
Piccolo frowned and then nod. "I understand what you must feel. I have my own identity crisis. Look at me, I was born as a double to a demon, then I was merged with a Namekian warrior named Nail, then remerge with Kami. I sometimes wonder who I was. I am no longer a god, nor am I a demon, all I know is that I am mortal and a Namekian. I am also a mentor, I know that much."  
  
"How do you cope?"  
  
The warrior shrugged. "I just do. I ponder myself many times and I just accept that who I am and what I am is Piccolo. That is what I believe in. Look, there's a battle at the old Cell Games arena that will determine the fate of one woman. If you'd like I will take you there."  
  
"Tomata's fight with Vegita." Chi Chi realized. It was getting late and getting close to sunset. "I'll go. I need something to keep my mind off things."  
  
"Let's go." Piccolo picked up the woman and flew off.  
  
*****  
  
Tomata stood silently as she stare at the sky. She had never seen an Earth sunset before. The sky was blue with orange/red highlights, the clouds were an odd shade of pink, and there was a silence that seem to echo everywhere. In many ways, it was like a sunset on Lotcamel and yet it was not.   
  
"I love sunset." Yamcha sighed as he stood beside her. "I see them all the time in the desert but I never see the exact same one."  
  
"That's the same way on Planet Vegita and Planet Lotcamel." Tomata replied, "Never the same sunset."  
  
"Nice to know that some things are the same on every planet, eh?" Yamcha joked.  
  
Tomata gazed up into the sky. She had been to several planets and seen many things but it was true. Every planet she had been to had a sunset. Every planet with one sun has a sunset. She could vividly recall sunsets of both Planet Vegita and Planet Lotcamel. "Yes."  
  
"Tomata?" Yamcha asked as he held her hand, "I need to ask you something. If... by... I mean after... you... er... ah... fight the battle... and... possibly get healed up..." Yamcha closed his eyes. He was nervous and didn't want to do it but he had to. "Go out with me?"  
  
"Huh?" Tomata stepped back in confusion.  
  
"A date. With me." Yamcha replied as he looked at her and turned bright red. "Some dinner (boy would that be expensive), a walk on the beach... maybe a movie... if you want to." He felt so embarrassed. It had been a long time since he asked a woman for a date. Tomata may not live to see tonight. He knew that he wanted to be around her and had been planing all day on how he would ask her on a date. In his rehearsals, he had attempted to be suave and dashing. But now he sounded like an awkward teenager who was asking the homecoming queen to the prom.   
  
Tomata smiled warmly and kissed his hand. "I'd love to go on this date with you after the fight."  
  
Yamcha's eyes lit up. "You mean it?!"  
  
"Of course." Tomata replied, "I'd like to go out on this... date with you. And it will give me an incentive to live through this." She wanted another reason to live through the battle.   
  
"I... ah... thanks." Yamcha said as he smiled goofily.  
  
Tomata nodded and then went to the group of warriors. She put on her most brave face and said, "Guys, I must ask you a very hard thing for all of you to do. If you can't do it, then watch the fight at a distance."  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked, "What do you need for us to do?"  
  
Tomata frowned and gazed harshly at Vegita who was standing at a distance. "The fight will last one hour and that's a very long time. If it looks like Vegita will kill me and I don't have any hope, hold back. Don't rescue me. Yell if you like but don't defend me."  
  
The warriors looked at her like she lost her mind. "What?! You expect us to do nothing if Vegita was about to kill you?" Gohan exclaimed. The man was never for watching those he cared about suffer. He knew that he was more of a match for the mighty Saiyan thanks to the power up but Tomata was much weaker despite the fact she was a full-blooded Saiyan and was much older than he. Despite all the training, she could still die.  
  
"Okay. I'll try to hold the others back if they try to interfere." Goku promised as everyone else gawked at the warrior.   
  
"Dad?! You can't be serious! I thought you think of Tomata like a sister!" Gohan screamed. He knew that despite memory loss, Goku shouldn't have let Tomata do something suicidal.  
  
"I do." Goku glared at Gohan with determination, "But this is Tomata's honor. If anyone saves her, she won't be able to regain it. This is just as hard on me as it is on you but it must be done." Goku nodded toward Tomata and she nod back in understanding.   
  
"Thank you." Tomata said as she walked to the arena. The other warriors parted and followed her. All her life, she never dreamt that this day would come. The day that she will regain what was once hers. She stepped on the ring with Vegita staring at her. "I'm ready." She said with every ounce of determination in her voice.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. The Amnesia Saga Part Nine

The Amnesia Saga  
Part Nine  
  
Tomata and Vegita stared at each other with intense hatred. "This is it." Vegita growled as he tried to scan Tomata. She obviously grew much stronger in the Spirit Room of Space and Time but how strong was a good question. The warrior was masking her power well but he could tell just how confidant she feels and that alone tells him that she have a few surprises. "Let's get this started." Vegita announced, "One hour, no area limit, no interference."  
  
Vegita got out a large hourglass from a capsule and tossed it to Piccolo, who caught it and put it down on a flat stone. "This is the time limit. Once the sand runs out, your time is up. If Tomata lives, she will regain her Saiyan name and status. Let the Geni Roddenberr begin!"  
  
"Let it begin." Tomata repeated as she went into defense position.   
  
Immediately, Vegita began to attack her with kicks and punches of great force and Tomata somehow managed to blocked the blows with difficulty.  
  
The warriors watched as the two fighters exchanged blows at super human speed. "I can't tell what's going on!" Bulma exclaimed, "What's happening?" Bulma was a strong woman but she couldn't tell what was going on. All she could see were a pair of blurs.  
  
"Vegita's testing Tomata." Goku explained, "He's trying to figure out how much she improved."  
  
Bulma nod and then focused her mind. **Goku, how much did she improve? Did she go Super Saiyan?**  
  
Goku just winked at her. **You'll see.**  
  
Vegita and Tomata flew apart, breathing heavily. "Not bad." Vegita huffed, "Let's see how well you do at my full power!" Vegita screamed as a guilded, golden aura emanated from his body. His eyes went emerald green and his hair went completely gold. "Can you go Super Saiyan yet, woman?!"  
  
Tomata smirked as she stood straighter. "Check this out." Tomata taunted as she powered up. Everyone, even those who could not sense ki, gasped at the power that came from Tomata. Dust flew around her as she screamed. Tomata's hair went crimson red and her eyes transformed into a pair of gold orbs.   
  
"Tomata's a redhead!" Bulma screamed as everyone even the normally calm Piccolo gasped.   
  
"She's a Super Saiyan." Gohan realized, "But her hair and eyes are all wrong! Must be due to the fact she's a female. Fascinating!"  
  
"Tomata's as red as a tomato!" Goten pointed out as everyone groaned at the pun.  
  
"Only Goten would actually think of saying a stupid pun like that." Trunks moaned as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Yamcha's jaw dropped. He knew that Tomata must've turned Super Saiyan by now but he had no idea that she would look like that. Was it truly a Super Saiyan transformation or something else? "All right, Tomata!" He applauded, "You did it!" At once, everyone started applauding at the transformation.  
  
Tomata bowed dramatically. "Thank you. Thank you."  
  
"Not bad." Vegita commented as Tomata glared at him. "But, I've been a Super Saiyan for years. I'm still far more powerful than you," He paused and then added as he looked at Tomata with evil in his eyes, "I will kill you." And with that he raised his hand and proceeded to launch multiple ki blasts in her dirction.  
  
Tomata held up her hands and tried to block off the blasts. Every blast felt like fire against her skin. Her armor cracked and her skirt ripped. Fortunately, she was wearing a pair of shorts under the skirt. Vegita stopped firing and Tomata growled. She ripped off her skirt completely. "Here's a little something from me!" Tomata screamed as she held up her hand and a small ball of light materialized in her hand. Then, from around her waist Tomata uncoiled her long tail.  
  
"Look! She grew a tail!" Trunks screamed as everyone gawked at it.  
  
"T-that's impossible!" Gohan insisted, "Saiyan tails shouldn't sprout back in adulthood!"   
  
"You wouldn't..." Vegita said as he snarled. He recognized the small ball Tomata had as an underdeveloped Bruta wave ball. It was an attack that was known by all elite fighters before Freeza destroyed most of the Saiyan race. **But, how can she know about the attack? I'm the only one who knows of the technique and I only used it once on this planet! Kakarot may know it but he has amnesia and he shouldn't even remember me using such an attack!**  
  
"Let's see... I have a tail and that enables me to transform. Too bad there's no full moon around to let me." Tomata taunted as she held the ball high in the air. "Here's an interesting question, what happens when a Super Saiyan transform into his or her Oozaru form? Must be one powerful being if one could do it. Ten times an already powerful being? Could accidentally destroy this entire planet if one is not in control."  
  
"Goku, pal, please tell me that Tomata could control herself in Oozaru mode!" Krillian insisted as he looked on. He knew first hand how deadly an out of control giant were-ape is. Eighteen also looked up with almost fear in her face. Master Roshi and Krillian had both told her how deadly Goku was when he transformed into were-ape and he was nowhere as powerful as Tomata. A super powerful were-ape would be a disaster to the very planet she had grown to love and protect.  
  
Goku just shrugged in confusion. He smiled secretly at the events unfolding before him. Everything was going according to plan.   
  
"Tomata! Please, don't transform!" Yamcha pleaded.   
  
Tomata winked and tossed the small ball up into the air. At once everyone powered up in anticipation. "Okay! We promised Tomata we wouldn't save her life but if she attacks us, defend yourselves and shrink her down!" Piccolo ordered as he looked at Goku. Goku was powered up but he didn't seem scared or anxious. In reality, he seemed relatively calm. **Goku must be up to something.** Piccolo thought.  
  
"POWER BALL EXPAND!!!" Tomata boomed as she expanded her fist and the ball exploded into a size of another sun in the sky.  
  
Vegita gazed up at the ball and then at the woman who was staring at it as well. The Saiyan Prince powered up to take Tomata while she was transforming. It was his only hope to defeating her in a were-ape state. Moments passed as the warriors waited for the transformation to begin. They looked at Tomata, then the giant ball in the sky and then at Tomata again. Finally, Tomata sighed and said, "I wish I could make a Bruta wave ball."   
  
At once, everyone fell over. "You mean that big ball isn't a Bruta wave ball?!" Vegita screamed outraged that Tomata would do something that he fell for.  
  
Tomata winked as she clasped her hands together and brought them down along with her tail. "FAKE MOON CRASH!!!" The ball crashed on top of the Saiyan Prince. "Nope. It was ust a way to waste time. You don't think that anyone would teach me the Bruta wave ball, do you? Only you know the technique and I doubt you would give lessons. This is a little trick I learned from Yamcha." She replied as the dust parted to reveal a banged up Vegita.  
  
"Damn you." Vegita growled as he got up. The woman tricked him. She was just wasting time to save her hide. He powered up to Super Saiyan II and flew up at her. Tomata crossed her arms in front of her face and crouched to defend herself from the blows. Vegita then vanished, reappeared behind her and grabbed her tail.   
  
"NO!!!" Tomata screamed as she fell over clutching at her head trying to get rid of the waves of pain that were running through her body. Vegita clutched her tail even tighter than before as he forced her down to the ground. "Aaahhhh!!!"  
  
"Tomata!!!" Yamcha yelled as Goku held him back. His early adventures with Goku had taught him about Goku's weak point. Of course, he also knew that a strong Saiyan could handle a squeeze on the tail. "So, why did a Super Saiyan fall on something so simple?" he asked himself.  
  
Tomata glared up at Vegita. She remembered the last time Vegita did this to her. The last time that Vegita grabbed her tail and eagerly caused her pain. Her lips slowly transformed into a faint smile. In Vegita's grip, the tail glowed and bristled up. "TAIL ATTACK!!!" She screamed as a bright light shot out of her tail and into Vegita's body.   
  
Vegita screamed in pain as he released his grip. "You... witch!" Vegita flew up and started blasting away at the woman. Tomata quickly put up her hands and hastely flung up a ki shield. Vegita kept on blasting away and dust flew up around the woman.  
  
Vegita finally stopped, feeling almost triumphant about the result. Finally, the dust and smoke cleared away and showed Tomata, powered down to normal form, laying on the ground still.   
  
Yamcha held his breath as he glanced at the hourglass. Half the sand passed already. Tomata just need to hang on for another half hour and she would be done. "Hang on, Tomata... please." Yamcha begged as he clutched his hands.  
  
Tomata slowly opened her eyes and jumped on to her feet. She breathed heavily as she went Super Saiyan again. "Is that the best you can do? Because, it's my turn." She went into fighting position and focused.   
  
In the distance, a wolf gazed up and howled at the moonless sky. Tomata's hands glowed with a black aura that seemed to resemble a wolf's head. Yamcha gasped as he leaned forward to get a closer look. "POWER OF THE WOLF!!!" Tomata screamed as jumped up at super speed and slashed at Vegita.  
  
Vegita, shocked at the speed and strength dodged and darted the blows. Tomata's gold eyes sparked as she let loose a powerful uppercut and sent the Saiyan high into the air. Vegita snarled as he flew up, then dove back and smashed Tomata to the ground. "What kind of attack was that?" Vegita demanded as he got up and grabbed Tomata by the hair.   
  
"Ah! The Yamcha kind." Tomata cringed in pain as she felt her individual hairs being pulled out. Then, the Saiyan prince flung Tomata high into the air and slammed her into the ground. Tomata gasped for air as Vegita started punching and kicking her furiously.  
  
On the cliffs above, everyone was fighting the urge to help their friend. Goku gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew that Tomata would never forgive him if he intervene but he loved her like a sister. He knew her almost as much as Bluberri. "You can do it." Goku whispered as Vegita flung Tomata down to the ground again.   
  
Tomata coughed as she got up. She raised her arm to wipe her mouth on her sleeve and saw that it was soaked in blood. **Must hang on.** She thought as Vegita grabbed her in a chokehold.  
  
"Give up!" Vegita demanded as he tightened his hold.  
  
"*cak* Never!" Tomata growled as her tail reached up and wrapped around Vegita's ankle. The appendage yanked the ankle out and the mighty Saiyan toppled and fell to the ground. Tomata jumped up and tumbled to the side. She glanced over to the hourglass. She still had several minutes left.   
  
Vegita got up and his aura flared around him. "You! You think that you will beat me? THINK AGAIN!" He flew up and punched at the woman. Tomata struggled to maintain her Super Saiyan form but failed. Her long hair flickered out and changed back into its coal black color.  
  
Vegita picked up the wounded Saiyan by the neck and held her high into the air. His other hand glowed with a bright light. "You lose, Exiled."  
  
"Not..." Tomata gasped as she focused power in her hand and grabbed Vegita's arm. She clutched his arm until her fingers pierced his forearm and went to the bone.   
  
"Gah!" Vegita gritted as his hold faltered. A lesser warrior would have let go at such pain but the warrior prince had experienced far worse ordeals in his long life, including painful deaths. He looked over to see Bulma, his Bulma, standing there worried for the woman. Before the course of events had happened, he was planning to propose to her. He was planning to take her as his wife forever. Then, she vanished from him in a mere blink of an eye and was replaced by some one who was a stranger. A stranger who loved Kakarot and seemed so different. He still loved her despite the pain of knowing that the infant she carried within her was not his. **Damn it, Vegita. Stop pondering and kill the witch!** A voice within him ordered.  
  
Vegita gazed at the hourglass. He had only a few minutes left. In just one snap, he could kill the Exiled and be triumphant. He could also lose any chance he had of getting his beloved back. **What should I do? Kill this pathetic girl or spare her?** He immediately thought back just before he and Nappa left for Earth.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was a typical planet wipeout. Vegita and Nappa had to compensate for Raddiz's absence. It wasn't hard since Raddiz was far weaker than the superior warriors. They had both heard that he has been killed by another alien and Kakarot. They also heard about the half-breed child whose power level managed to go up to a thousand and the Dragon Balls.  
  
They were excited for different reasons. Nappa spoke up. "Hey! There's a half-breed kid with that power! Just think what we can do if we have kids with that power level."  
  
"Forget it! The last thing we wanted was sniveling half-breed kids running around, especially with super power!" Vegita snapped, "But, those Dragon Balls are intriguing."  
  
"Yeah! We could bring back Raddiz and maybe the rest of our race!"  
  
"No! I mean we can be immortal. We will finally kill Freeza and take our places as superiors of this universe!"  
  
"Oh." Nappa agreed blindly and nodded. Then, he pondered, "Say, boss, if there's a kid out there with a power level that strong that's a half-breed... do you think that the Forbidden Theory is-"  
  
"Wrong!!!" Vegita finished, "The Forbidden Theory is completely wrong. We don't need the help of some weak race to become Super Saiyans! My father and I decided that no one were to speak of it again! That's why we call it the Forbidden Theory!"  
  
"Oops." Nappa muttered, "Sorry."  
  
"Ha! You better not do it again."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Vegita growled. He had pushed the concept of the Forbidden Theory to the back of his mind. Over the years, he had seen hints that the theory could be correct. After he returned from Earth after his first battle with Kakarot, he had grown stronger. Trunks, his only son who is also a half-breed was also stronger than he was just a few years ago. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, they were all super strong thanks to the Human and Saiyan DNA interlacing each other. He ignored the signs until the Exiled returned. He tried to ignore the fact that she and her accursed family had been right.   
  
Now, he was battling with the Exiled for her honor. Ironically, for the first time in a long time, he was winning. In his hands, Tomata struggled in his hands and the sand in the hourglass continued to drain at a steady pace. With just one snap of his hand, he could rid the world of her forever. Of course, with the Dragon Balls, she would return if she desired it. He knew from first hand experience that death was not always permanent.   
  
**What are you waiting for? Why are you hesitating?** Tomata asked the Saiyan telepathically, **Prince Vegita of the Saiyan race would never hesitate when dealing with someone like me.**  
  
"Shut up!" Vegita ordered.  
  
**Yamcha told me about how you had grown soft. Was it due to Earth? After all, my father told me about how even the most cold hearted Saiyan's heart would soften in the influence of a First.**  
  
"Shut up!" Vegita screamed as he closed his hand on Tomata's throat. "I have not changed that much!"  
  
**But you have.** A voice reached out to him. **Your once evil soul is now being overcome by your good heart.**  
  
**I said no interference!** Vegita yelled out in his mind.  
  
**But, you didn't say anything about dead gods.** King Kai chuckled as he stood on the planet. **You knew that if you kill Tomata, you will lose any hope of regaining Bulma's heart.**  
  
**She's gone now! She's carrying Kakarot's child!**  
  
**So? Yamcha didn't give up on Bulma the second he found out about Trunks.**  
  
**No! Bulma gave up on him! Like she gave up on me!**  
  
**She never gave up on you. Bluberri didn't know about you.** King Kai insisted, **Don't give up on her. Don't go back to the dark side.**  
  
Vegita tensed. What could he do? Should he just give up and admit the fact that Tomata and her family were right and deserved recognition? Or would the right thing to do is kill her and any chance to go back to Bulma? Either way, he would be losing a part of himself.  
  
"Damn you." Vegita cursed as he released the woman. Tomata gasped for air as she held her aching throat. "Damn you."  
  
The sand in the hourglass finally ran out. There was a very loud sigh of relief as Yamcha flew down with senzu beans in hand. "Here." Yamcha said as he handed Tomata a senzu bean.  
  
The woman took the bean and ate it. All of her aches and pains vanished instantly and the warrior woman stood tall. "I... made it." She realized as she felt her body. For a tense second, she was afraid that she die and fail her dead family.  
  
"You are a Saiyan again." Vegita admitted grudgingly as he took a senzu himself.  
  
Tomata knelt down and crossed her fist on her chest in a Saiyan salute. "I won't fail you, my lord."  
  
Vegita sighed and nodded politely to her.   
  
The warriors flew down the cliff and surrounded Tomata. "You did great!" Goku exclaimed as he hugged his friend, "You did those techniques perfectly."  
  
"Yeah!" Yamcha agreed as he took his turn to hold her. "I was scared when you did that power ball. I was afraid that you would go ape and destroy this planet!"  
  
"Nah. No one could teach me the Bruta Wave ball. But, I had to give myself time so I made up the Fake Moon Crash technique." Tomata explained, "I'd never risk this planet for myself."  
  
"That's good." Yamcha sighed in relief.  
  
Bulma hugged Tomata and then gazed over at Vegita who was sitting to the side. Tomata tilted her head toward Vegita and nodded. Bulma let go and hesitantly went up to the proud prince. She had a question weighing on her mind. "Ummm... Vegita ... I have to know something." Bulma asked as she came up. It was obvious that Vegita had let her live. He had all the time he had needed to just snap her neck in two. "Why did you let Tomata live?"  
  
Vegita looked up at her and then looked away. "I just felt like it."  
  
"That's a load of bull." Krillian said as he came up. "Bulma, he obviously did it for you."  
  
"For... me?" Bulma repeated as she pointed to herself. While she didn't know all about Vegita, she knew that Vegita had a lot of pride. And that pride wouldn't let him spare Tomata like he did.  
  
Vegita just turned away and said, "I need to think." He flew off leaving Bulma puzzled.  
  
"Say... Tomata, I have a question." Goku asked, "What's your Saiyan name? I know that Tomata is your Fruan name."  
  
"That's right." Bulma realized, "You never told us your Saiyan name."  
  
The other warriors looked at Tomata as she said, "Well... it's been such a long time, I nearly forgot it. But, I was planning to use my Saiyan name as my last name for this planet. My Saiyan name is... Salid."  
  
"Salid?" Everyone repeated almost dumbfounded.   
  
"So... you want to be called 'Tomata Salid'?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Of course. Both names are decent names." Tomata insisted.  
  
"Okay." Krillian muttered. No one decided to let the Saiyan know that her name resembled a type of food.  
  
"Chi Chi?" Goku asked as he came up to her.   
  
Chi Chi was almost silent during the entire fight. She barely paid attention to the battle and was thinking about Goku. Finally, she said, "Goku... I need to think. Okay?"  
  
"Ummm... sure." Goku went to Tomata and whispered, "What should I do?"  
  
"I don't know." Tomata said, "I think you should talk to her alone for a while. She and Vegita have gone through a lot. She'll need someone. You two have to get it out in the open, now. Bulma and Vegita are the same way. But, what do I know about relationships? I'm going on my first date tonight!" She grinned over at Yamcha. "I'm so hungry even with the senzu bean."  
  
"Oh boy..." Yamcha blushed wildly. **This will be one expensive date.**  
  
"Oh." Krillian took out a clipping and handed it over to his friend. "I nearly forgot. Here's something you two can do."   
  
Yamcha looked over at the clipping in his hand. "A pig-out barbeque contest at the O-day Corral?"  
  
"The food is excellent." Eighteen commented.  
  
"What's a barbeque?" Tomata inquired.  
  
"It's meat covered in barbeque sauce, it's messy but very good." Yamcha replied, "And it's all we can eat so we can eat as much as we want!"  
  
"That sounds so good." Tomata moaned as she rubbed her stomach. Then, she looked over at Goku and Bulma. "Are you two going to be okay?"  
  
"Sure." Bulma said, "You've been through enough today."  
  
"Don't worry about us." Goku insisted, "Have fun on your date."  
  
Tomata sighed and nodded. Her interference with Orang and Bluberri had caused a great deal of confusion. It would be better if she get out of the scene for a while and let the four possible lovers to straighten everything out. "Okay. Okay. I'll go but you will tell me what is going on right?"  
  
"Of course." Bulma promised, "Now, you better get ready. I mean, you can't go on your first date dressed like that."  
  
Tomata looked down at her blood soaked, torn outfit. "I see."  
  
"I got some outfits that might fit you." Eighteen offered as she took Tomata's hand. "Come on."  
  
Eighteen, Tomata, Krillian, and Yamcha flew off to prepare for the big night. Piccolo looked over at Goku and Chi Chi and suggested, "Come on, Gohan, Goten, Trunks. We better leave them alone."  
  
The three demi-saiyans reluctantly agreed and flew off with Piccolo. There will be a very awkward conversation and it would be best if they were not in the middle of it.   
  
"Gohan?" Goten asked as he flew up close to his older brother, "Will Mommy and Daddy break up and go on the Jerry Spranger show?"  
  
Gohan patted Goten on the head. "I don't know but what happens will happen. We just have to pray for the best." Gohan urged.   
  
Trunks looked down at the ground to see his mother standing alone. Tears glittered in his eyes as he thought about his family being apart forever. Gohan gently put a hand on Trunks' shoulder. Trunks looked up at the man he respected greatly except for his Great Saiyanman outfit. "Come on, Trunks." Gohan smiled softly at him. "Why don't we all go to the arcade? My treat."  
  
"Sure." Trunks muttered as they flew off to the distance.  
  
"I... guess that leaves the three of us." Goku commented.  
  
"Four." Vegita corrected as he floated back down. The two humans and two Saiyans then gaze at each other, all of them wondering what to say next.  
  
To be concluded...   
  
******  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
That's right. This fic is almost done. There will be a surprise at the end. Hopefully that surprise will be coming up soon.  
  
I started this fic intending for it to be G/CC and V/B but it took on a life of its own.   
  
I know this is the end but do not worry. There might be sequels and side stories to this series. I hope everyone have a good time with this fic as I did. 


	10. The End

Amnesia Saga  
Alternate Ending 1  
By Maria Cline  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Bulma asked as she looked around the group. She knew that it was time for her to finally confront Vegita about what happened. It was time to choose between the love she remembered and the love that she forgotten.  
  
"Talk." Vegita insisted as he gently pulled Bulma to the side, "Bulma, I..." He clenched his teeth in anger. His pride had taken more beatings than Tomata had given him. "feel betrayed, especially now when you are pregnant with Kakarot's child."  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry." Bulma said as she trembled. She was moved by the fact that Vegita had spared Tomata for her. What should she do? Should she give this proud man a chance? "I really am sorry. I... we didn't know at the time."  
  
"You still betrayed me, otherwise." Vegita grumbled as he turned away.  
  
Bulma growled as she lost her fear. "Damn it, Vegita! Goku and I were stranded on a distant planet fighting for our lives! I didn't exactly have a chance to figure out that I was 'taken' by the prince of Saiyans!!!" Bulma turned her back with tears in her eyes.   
  
Vegita tensed up with anger. The black velvet box in his pocket felt so tiny as he took it out and stared at it. He carried it with him all the time, ever since that day. He protected it with his own power in battle and when he trains. It seem so simple to just destroy the box and the ring inside with just a small blast. Growling, Vegita kept the box in his hand as he marched to Bulma and took her arm.  
  
"I loved you. I still do." Vegita said as he took out the box and forced it into her hands. "Here's the proof."  
  
Bulma stared at the tiny box. It was smooth against her hand and there were obvious tiny burns along the box. Vegita must've taken it with him to Lotcamel and carried it with him while he was fighting Tomata. Bulma slowly opened and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "It's beautiful." Bulma gasped as she took out the ring and examined it. The diamond ring almost shone with a light of its own and in the band itself, there was a tiny inscription. The inscription was 'To my queen, Bulma'. "Oh my god." She muttered, "He did consider me to be his queen."   
  
"I was going to ask you to be my wife with this tradition I heard on Earth before all this happened. A man is supposed to give a woman a ring and ask her. Personally, I prefer something with more power but you liked Earth tradition." Vegita explained quietly as he looked down.  
  
"W-wife?" Bulma echoed, fumbling with the box and ring and they eventually tumbled from her quivering hands. **He was really going to ask me to be his wife? He seemed so sincere. Why am I so confused?** She thought in shock.  
  
Vegita dove down at super speed and snatched the two precious items up. The Saiyan held the box and ring in his almost shaking hands and asked, "Is there a chance that you would fall in love with a man like me?"  
  
"I think that would be answered only after I regain my memories of us." Bulma answered touched by Vegita's vulnerability. Did she fell in love with that? Did she once find a noble soul under that hard rock shell?  
  
"Very well." Vegita answered hiding his glee. There is still a chance that she would return to him and be his once again. The wounds to his pride started healing.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Chi Chi and Goku walked a few yards away from the two. They were silent for a second before Chi Chi finally asked, "Goku, during your time on Lotcamel, didn't you ever think that you had a family that depended on you and loved you?"  
  
Goku frowned as he thought back. On Lotcamel, he thought that he was a ruthless super saiyan who killed millions of people before losing his memories. Ever since he met Gohan and the other earth warriors, he had felt guilty because he had not remembered the truth; that he never had been a lonely cold-hearted murderer. "Well... no. Tomata told me that Saiyan men don't have families like the Fruans. Most of the children were born artificially and the women who birthed naturally would most likely die."  
  
Chi Chi gasped at the thought. She had forgotten about the fact that saiyans had a different lifestyle than humans. How was she supposed to know that Tomata hadtold Goku that he wouldn't have any family? "And now?"  
  
"Now, I felt very bad about not knowing the truth. I swear if I had a better idea of what was going on, I would never have fallen in love with Bulma."  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she gazed at her Goku again. His expression was genuinely sad and apologetic. When she looked at that face, she couldn't help but forgive him. "I know. That's the way you are. I can't stay mad at you or Bulma forever but it still hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am." Goku took her by the hand. "And I promise that when I get my memory back, I'll work harder to regain what we had."  
  
Chi Chi shook her head. If there's one thing that hasn't changed about Goku when he lost his memory, it was his ability to keep promises. However, they had to decide how they were going to work around the biggest problem. "Even if it means leaving the baby with Bulma?" She asked hypothetically.  
  
"I..." Goku choked up. Could he leave the baby with Bulma? It was his responsibility and the thought of leaving his baby was too painful. Yet, he had a duty with his own family. Which family should he chose? "I..."  
  
Chi Chi immediately pressed her forefinger on Goku's lips. "Shhh... don't answer. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to press that question on you. We'll think of something when we have to cross that bridge."  
  
*****  
  
The four talked long and hard trying to think and plan of everything. Finally, they agreed to work things out after they regained their memories. Days passed as Goku and Bulma tried to figure out what to do and each of them dealt with it in their own way. Bulma prepared for the baby that was due to come in several months. Oddly enough, Chi Chi was helpful and tried to suggest things that she had gone through while giving birth to a Saiyan baby, seeing that Bulma had forgotten her own pregnancy with Trunks. Goku trained with his two sons and got to know them better. Vegita watched everything and trained with his own son.  
  
Finally, the day came when Bulma and Goku were to regain their memories.  
  
Dr. Briefs finished with the machines and called on everyone. All of the Z warriors came to the place excited about their friends finally remembering who they were. "So, it's finally ready?" Bulma asked anxious about the device. It was much bigger than before and had more features.  
  
"Oh yes. I put a good deal of time in this beauty." Dr. Briefs explained as he patted the machine. "Not only can it handle the stress that a super saiyan's power would put on it but it massages, play music, and give fortunes. I was actually done with the main components about two days ago but I thought it would be good to have some extra features for future use."  
  
The other warriors face faulted. It was like Dr. Briefs to make something like a memory returning machine and give it extra features. "Okay. Let's get this over with." Bulma said as she gazed at Goku. They stared at each other for a long moment before nodding in unison.  
  
Goku looked at Chi Chi and said, "Okay. Let's do it."  
  
"Good luck." Tomata whispered as she held her hand. She always wanted Orang and Bluberri to remember whom they were but now she was nervous about what will happen. Will they treat her the same after they regain their memories? What will happen to the memories they shared? She thought nervously.  
  
"Thanks." Bulma gave Tomata a brief hug and went to the chair.   
  
Goku followed and added, "We owe you everything, Tomata Salid."  
  
Tomata slightly smiled and said, "I was just helping you two out. Just don't forget about me."  
  
"No way." Goku whispered, "We'll never forget about you."  
  
Dr. Briefs strapped them in and said, "Would you like a massage while you're at it?"  
  
"Just pull the switch." Bulma suggested as she tapped on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Please." Goku added as he tugged at his straps.  
  
"Okay." Dr. Briefs said as he pulled the switch. Everyone tensed as electricity flowed in the machines. Lights flickered on and off as Goku and Bulma screamed. Memories flooded their brains in almost overwhelming proportions. Vegita's teeth were set on edge as he tried to block out Bulma's screams as they tore at the little part of his heart that he had allowed to feel. Chi Chi's fists were clenched and her knuckles grew white with anticipation, knowing well enough that Goku could handle pain, but still worried that something would go wrong.  
  
Finally, after what seem to be an eternity, the two slumped over and the Dr. Briefs turned off the device.   
  
"Bulma!" Vegita exclaimed as he ripped off the headgear and restaints and cradled his beloved in his arms. Bulma was unconcious and twitched slightly. His heart pounded as he thought of all the harm the damage could do. What if her mind hasn't fully returned? What if she lost part of her soul?  
  
"Vegita?" Bulma moaned as she opened her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Whoa. What a trip." Goku commented as he looked at his restraints. "How did I get here?" He glanced over at the confused group. "What happened to us?"  
  
"Dad?" Gohan asked as he removed the restraints. "Didn't you remember anything that happened in the past six months?"  
  
Goku and Bulma glanced at each other and then the saiyan replied, "Somewhat." He pointed over to Tomata and said, "I remember fighting the Termons with Tomata... and training her to become a super saiyan... the Firsts and how the Humans can be the Firsts..."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yes. I definitely remembered the Termons but there were gaps... fuzzy just outside of my mind. The last definate thing I remembered was seeing Pilaf again."  
  
"What about before that?" Piccolo asked as he tried to figure out how successful the machine was. He decided to ask Goku something that happened in the past that few knew about. "Goku, what was the alias I used in the 23rd Tournament?"  
  
"Ma Junior and I won by ramming you with my head. I definitely remembered everything before six months ago." Goku said as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Then, your previous memories were restored." Tomata figured, "But, what happened to the other memories?" Her heart pounded as she tried to examine the two. In many ways, they were still the same but how much do they remember about her?  
  
Bulma stood up and replied, "Maybe, that machine just caused the memories to become blurred since they were unknown."  
  
"So... you don't know what happened between you two in the past six months?" Chi Chi asked hopefully.  
  
The two shook their heads. "No. Not really." Goku answered innocently, "Did anything happen?"  
  
The group stared at him almost dumbfounded before cracking up in pure laughter. Krillian floated up and put a friendly arm around Goku's shoulders. "Goku, Buddy, you have no idea what kind of six months it had been for us!"  
  
While Krillian filled Goku and Bulma on what was going on, Gohan sighed in relief. "Thank Dende that Dad and Bulma forgot what happened on Lotcamel. At least, them being in love. That will make things a little more convenient."  
  
**A little too convenient.** Piccolo thought warily. The Namekian couldn't help but feel suspicious. According to Dr. Briefs, the machine should've restored all memories and leave the present ones untouched. But, at least Goku and Bulma are going to be back with their right mates.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, Goku, you have no idea how happy I am that you are finally back to normal!" Chi Chi gushed as she was fixing one of Goku's favorite meals.   
  
Goku grinned as he set up the table. "Yeah, I have no idea that six months had passed! Oh man! I'm sorry about me vanishing for six months and reappearing in love with Bulma." The Saiyan sat down and rubbed his head. "My brain still hurts from that restoration process."  
  
Chi Chi went up and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Don't use your brain too much." Chi Chi advised, "I just want to forget this happened and go back to our nice normal lives!"  
  
"What about Bulma and the baby?" Goku asked worried, "Are you still mad about that?"  
  
Chi Chi closed her eyes and focused all of her anger to go down deep within her. "No. It wasn't your fault that this happened. You didn't even know that you were married. Besides, if Tomata is right about Saiyan sperm, there's a good chance that it could be Vegita's child." Chi Chi reasoned, "I am just happy that everything is back to the way it should be."  
  
"Me too." Goku said as he looked down at the table. "Yeah, everything back to the way..." Goku took a deep breath, "it should be."   
  
*****  
  
"I'm so happy that you are completely back to normal!" Mrs. Briefs gushed as she was making dinner.  
  
"I'm glad my invention is a complete success." Dr. Briefs commented as he pet his little kitty.  
  
"Me too." Bulma said as she lay back and rubbed her head. "I can't believe that so much can happen to me in six months! Did Goku and me really fell in love?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Vegita said as he did his pushups, "But, I don't hate you. It was just some fluke. Perhaps some sick joke caused by some high level god."  
  
"And I'm pregnant with Goku's baby?" Bulma whispered as she held her stomach.  
  
"Oh yeah! I was afraid that you and Daddy with Goku and Chi Chi would go on the Jerry Spranger Show and get into a big fight!" Trunks piped out as he set the table.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Dr. Briefs answered, "Now, if I understand this correctly, saiyan sperm has a far longer lifespan than human sperm. That means that it's possible that the infant could be Vegita's and not Goku's. I can do some tests to make sure when the baby is developed enough..."  
  
"No!" Bulma yelled, startling the family. "I... don't want to know. There's a chance that it is Vegita's but there's also a chance that it could be Goku's. This baby's father will be Vegita's no matter the genetics."  
  
"Are you sure?" Dr. Briefs asked uncertain.  
  
"Yes." Bulma nodded, "I'm sure."  
  
"Good. I don't want to know myself." Vegita supported, "Now, let's get down to dinner. I want to forget everything that happened in the last six months, especially with Salid!"  
  
"Me too." Bulma said as she looked down at her engagement ring, "I... everything should go back to the way it was before." **No matter the price.** Bulma thought bitterly.  
  
*****  
  
And so, things went back to normal after that day. Goku went back to Chi Chi and Bulma went back to Vegita. Years passed and many more things happened. Bulma gave birth to Bra, a beautiful girl who looked just like her mother and for some strange reason acted like Vegita. Everyone agreed that no one would tell her about Goku being her true father until the time was right. Goku and Chi Chi renewed their vows. Bulma and Vegita finally became legal husband and wife. A couple years later, Tomata and Yamcha got married and even Gohan and Videl got married and gained a pretty girl named Pan.  
  
Finally, the day of the 28th Tournament arrived...  
  
"You'll love this tournament, Tomata, Orang." Yamcha said as he drove the air car to the meeting place next to Capsule Corps.  
  
"I know. I can't wait to test myself against Goku and Vegita." Tomata said as she adjusted her outfit.   
  
"Me too!" Orang chirped as he powered up. Orang was the miniutare image of Yamcha with short hair and without the scars. "But why don't you fight too, Daddy?"  
  
"Because Daddy will get this butt whipped by the much stronger warriors." Yamcha joked as he landed the car. "Okay, everyone out."  
  
Tomata, Yamcha, and Orang got out of the car and went up to the group. Goku was sparing with Goten. Chi Chi was sitting to the side with Gohan. "Hey, guys!" Tomata greeted as she came up.  
  
"Tomata!" Goku exclaimed as he punched Goten out. "How's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good, Goku." Tomata said as led her son by the hand. "You remember Little Orang?"  
  
"Sure I do." Goku said as he knelt down next to the boy. "Heya, Orang."   
  
"Hi." Orang shyly said as he took refuge behind his mother's legs.   
  
"He's pretty shy." Tomata explained as she patted her son's head. "Just like his father."  
  
"Looks just him, only much smaller and with the tail." Goku observed.   
  
"Thanks." Yamcha said with pride in his voice, "He's going to be fighting in his first tournament."  
  
"That's great! I bet that he's pretty strong with such strong parents."   
  
"I know." Tomata said, "He's been training alot for this day."  
  
"Oh really? I can't wait to see how strong he becomes." Goku commented.  
  
"I know, especially since the junior division was removed. Little Orang here will fight against the adults."   
  
"Yeah, the junior division was a pain when I was a kid." Goten said as he came up to Orang. The boy felt somewhat strong but he was obviously scared. He acted like Goten back when he was his age. Goten wanted to test his power. "Hey, kid, punch me."  
  
"Punch you?" Orang asked wide-eyed at the much taller man. His parents always warn him about taking dares of hitting people. The man wasn't dressed like a warrior with his blue jeans and shirt that said 'Goten' on it. Orang didn't want to put him in the hospital like that last person.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But... I could hurt you." Orang muttered fearfully, "Mommy and Daddy always warn me about hitting strangers. I could kill them. I don't want to be a mudderer!"  
  
"Murderer." Yamcha corrected as he patted the boy.   
  
Goten face faulted and Tomata told her son, "Don't worry, Orang, Goten is much stronger than most people. You can hit him as hard as you like."  
  
"That's right, Orang." Goten agreed, "I'm a super saiyan. I'm very strong." He crossed his arms and tensed up his muscles. "Just hit me."  
  
"Go ahead, son. Hit your hardest." Yamcha insisted.  
  
The young boy looked up at his parents. They seemed very confident in the man's power. And if his parents didn't mind then it would be safe to hit him. "Okay." Orang muttered as he drew back his fist and struck Goten's jaw hard.  
  
**KAPOW!**  
  
Goten was flung up into the air and he sailed off over the horizon.   
  
"Goten!" Chi Chi and Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Oops." Orang muttered as he clasped his hands over his mouth. "I did it again." **Oh no! I'll be grounded for a year and I won't get to fight in the Tournament!** Orang thought in fear.  
  
"Don't worry, son." Yamcha said, "Goten's tough. He'll be fine."  
  
"He's okay." Goku confirmed when he saw Vegita, Bulma in her air-bike, Bra, and Trunks with a dazed Goten in his arms flew down.  
  
"We found him being flung through the air." Trunks explained as he helped Goten to the ground.   
  
"Whoa... that kid has some punch." Goten said as dragon balls circled his head.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Orang wailed, "I didn't meanta hit you that hard."  
  
"Nah. My fault. I didn't expect such a powerful blow." Goten explained, "It's okay. I'm fine."   
  
"Teaches you to train more." Goku chided.  
  
"My son's the same way." Vegita sighed as he looked over at Trunks. "In fact, I had to threaten to cut his allowance so he can fight."  
  
"Yeah." Trunks agreed. He, like the other half-Saiyans, had been losing an interest to keep on training. He didn't even like to fight as much as before. The young man is more interested in business and learning the family trade to inherit someday.  
  
"You're just afraid that I will beat you in the Tournament." Bra laughed as her hair became crimson red and her eyes glowed gold.   
  
"Well... I see that you turn Super Saiyan like me." Tomata figured, "But, Bra, you do know about the rule right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. No going Super Saiyan during the Tournament rule. Sounds so lame! I mean, we're going to throw it anyway! Why can't we just go in full blast and beat the snot out of Mr. Satan?" Bra complained.  
  
"Because, we don't want people to know about us." Gohan replied as he came up with Videl and a little girl.   
  
"Gohan!" Tomata greeted as she came up and looked at the former warrior. "I see that being a scholar hasn't changed your power that much." She observed.   
  
"Thanks." Gohan said as the little girl came up. "Tomata, Yamcha, this is Pan, my daughter."  
  
"Hi!" Pan waved.   
  
"Daughter?!" Yamcha and Tomata exclaimed at once.  
  
"Whoa... you mean... that..." Yamcha looked down at Pan and said, "You're a grandpa, Goku?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku picked up his granddaughter and rubbed her head with great vigor. "Such a great fighter at a young age, just like her parents."  
  
Yamcha shook his head grinning widely. "Wow. You, a grandfather... you just don't seem like the grandfatherly type."  
  
"And not only that but our son is as old as your granddaughter." Tomata pointed out, "That's kinda frightening."  
  
"That's the way things are." Goku sighed as he introduced, "Panny, this is Orang, Tomata, and Yamcha."  
  
Pan got out of her grandfather's arms and went up to Orang. "Hi! I'm Pan!" She looked behind Orang and asked, "Where did you get the monkey tail?"  
  
"Monkey tail?" Gohan repeated when he looked over at Orang to see a long monkey tail unravel itself from Orang's waist and waved at him. "Gah!"  
  
"He has a tail?" Goku repeated as he looked at the boy. "Well... so you do!"  
  
"I thought I would let him keep it until he doesn't want one anymore." Tomata explained.  
  
"Monkey boy!" Pan exclaimed as she grabbed Orang's tail.  
  
"Hey! Don't touch!" Orang screamed as he ran off.  
  
"Let me touch!" Pan insisted as she chased him.   
  
"No!!!"   
  
"Please!"  
  
The two kids flew off in a pair of blurs. Tomata yelled, "Just come back in time for the Tournament!!!"  
  
"At least I see another trait Orang inherited from me." Yamcha laughed as he gaze up at the sky. "Fear of girls."  
  
After a few minutes of trying to watch Pan and Orang flew around, Goku gulped and went up to Bulma. "Hi, Bulma. Been a while."  
  
"You haven't visited." Bulma said, "You should do it. It's not that hard for you."  
  
"I know." **But, it's still so hard.**   
  
"Well... at least visit once in a while." Bulma added. **It's hard for me too.**  
  
"I'm sorry." **I still think about you.**  
  
"That's okay." **Me too.**  
  
The two stare at each other before looking away uncomfortably. "What's the deal with Mom and Goku?" Bra whispered to Vegita.   
  
"Long story." Vegita replied.  
  
Bra looked at the two and shook her head. Every time Bulma and Goku get together, they seem so awkward. In fact, when she was a baby, everyone kept on whispering about her and trying to find similarities between herself and Vegita. She could remember everything all her life since she had a photographic memory. **I wonder what's everyone hiding from me?** She pondered as she watched the two.  
  
Goku glanced at Bulma at the corner of his eye and said telepathically, **She's beautiful like her mother.**  
  
**I know. She acts somewhat like Vegita sometimes. He thinks that maybe... maybe... that she is really his.**   
  
**Maybe...** Goku and Bulma looked away again. Neither could say out loud what they both knew. They will forever wonder, what if they had decided to stay together.  
  
The end?  
  
And so that's the end of the story. Or is it? Let's go into another chapter where things went a little differently. Where different decisions were made and different results occurred. Will it be better? Will it be worse? Or will it be just different? 


	11. The End 2

Amnesia Saga  
Alternate Ending 2  
By Maria Cline  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Bulma asked as she looked around the group. She knew that it was time for her to finally confront Vegita about what happened. It was time to choose between the love she remembered and the love that she forgotten.  
  
"Talk." Vegita insisted as he gently pulled Bulma to the side, "Bulma, I..." He clenched his teeth in anger. His pride had taken more beatings than Tomata did on him. "Feel betrayed when you are pregnant with Kakarot's child."  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry." Bulma said as she trembled. She was moved by the fact that Vegita had spared Tomata for her. What should she do? "I really am sorry. I... we didn't know at the time."  
  
"That is what made it a bit more bareable." Vegita whispered just loud enough for her to hear. The mighty saiyan closed his eyes and said, "I loved you. But, I can't love you anymore." He turned away and kept the box he was holding in his hands. He didn't want Bulma to know about what were his plans. It was too late; it was best that he didn't tell her.   
  
"I understand." Bulma said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I broke your heart." Bulma turned away with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. She slowly walked away wiping the tears from her face. It was obvious that she can't make things the way it used to be.   
  
Vegita remained silent as he walked away as well and held up his palm with the box and ring inside. He clutched the box harder feeling both anger and sorrow at the same time. Finally, under the pressure, the box became crushed with the ring still intact.   
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Chi Chi and Goku walked a few yards away from the two. They were silent for a second before Chi Chi finally asked, "Goku, during your time on Lotcamel, didn't you ever think that you had a family that depended on you and loved you?"  
  
Goku frowned as he thought back. On Lotcamel, he thought that he was a ruthless super saiyan who killed millions of people before losing his memories. Ever since he met Gohan and the other earth warriors, he had felt guilty because he had not remembered the truth; that he never had been a lonely cold-hearted murderer. "Well... no. Tomata told me that Saiyan men don't have families like the Fruans. Most of the children were born artificially and the women who birthed naturally would most likely die."  
  
Chi Chi gasped at the thought. She had forgotten about the fact that saiyans had a different lifestyle than humans. How was she supposed to know that Tomata hadtold Goku that he wouldn't have any family? "And now?"  
  
"Now, I felt very bad about not knowing the truth. I swear if I had a better idea of what was going on, I would never have fallen in love with Bulma."  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she gazed at her Goku again. His expression was genuinely sad and apologetic. When she looked at that face, she couldn't help but forgive him. "I know. That's the way you are. I can't stay mad at you or Bulma forever but it still hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am." Goku took her by the hand. "And I promise that when I get my memory back, I'll work harder to regain what we had."  
  
Chi Chi shook her head. If there's one thing that hasn't changed about Goku when he lost his memory, it was his ability to keep promises. However, they had to decide how they were going to work around the biggest problem. "Even if it means leaving the baby with Bulma?" She asked hypothetically.  
  
"I..." Goku choked up. Could he leave the baby with Bulma? It was his responsibility and the thought of leaving his baby was too painful. Yet, he had a duty with his own family. Which family should he chose? "I..."  
  
Chi Chi immediately pressed her forefinger on Goku's lips. "Shhh... don't answer. I... think it's too late... Goku, maybe we should be apart for a while. I want to know what I am without you. Besides, you do have a son or daughter to take care of."  
  
*****  
  
The four talked long and hard trying to think and plan of everything. Finally, they agreed to work things out after they regained their memories. Days passed as Goku and Bulma tried to figure out what to do and each of them dealt with their pain in their own way.. Bulma prepared for the baby that was due to come in several months. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and even Goten helped out. Vegita and Chi Chi kept to themselves and were rarely seen by anyone.  
  
Finally, The day came when Dr. Briefs can restore Goku and Bulma's memories.  
  
"I hope Mom and Vegita will be here." Gohan said as he looked around.  
  
"They probably are just in hiding." Piccolo said. The Namekian knew Vegita and Chi Chi very well from the times they had together. They were both prideful people who would still love despite the pain.  
  
Unknown to everyone, Vegita hovered a few hundred feet above with Chi Chi in his arms. "So, this is the day." Vegita mused.  
  
"Yes. Oh, Vegita, I can't believe we're going to lose them." Chi Chi moaned.  
  
"We did. It's best that we move on with this." Vegita insisted, "A pity really. I did love her. She changed my life."  
  
"And Goku changed mine." Chi Chi sighed, "What will you do, Vegita? Go back to planet destroying?"  
  
Vegita pondered deeply. He didn't want to get back to destroying civilizations to try to conquer the universe. Ever since his battle with Buu, he had realized that he felt like he had changed. He wasn't as pure hearted as Kakarot but he wasn't as evil as he was when he was on Namek. A part of him couldn't stand going back to the way he was before he met Bulma so long ago. "I don't know. Maybe, travel Earth. Perhaps, see if this world was the true origin of the Saiyan Race. What about you?"  
  
Chi Chi sighed. "I don't know myself. I've spent over half my life being a wife and a mother. I don't know what else I am. Maybe, I should travel myself. See the sights, maybe visit my old village..."  
  
"What about Goten and Gohan?"  
  
"Goten and Gohan are staying over at the Capsule Corporation. I talked to them and they understand everything." Chi Chi explained, "They were both very understanding about it." She looked up. "And... I was thinking... that since we are both going to be traveling that we... travel together?"  
  
"What?!" Vegita boomed as his grip on Chi Chi faltered. "What do you mean together?"  
  
"I mean as traveling companions." Chi Chi suggested, "Nothing romantic. It's just... you and me have a good deal in common. We both were of royal blood and we both were fighters. Besides, I need someone to travel with."  
  
Vegita frowned. It would be so easy to seduce Chi Chi to get revenge on Kakarot for stealing his mate. Of course, the woman was right. They did have a good deal in common and it would be nice to have someone else around. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about this. We will just be traveling together, okay?"  
  
"Correct. Just traveling companions."  
  
"Then, we shall leave." Vegita held Chi Chi close to him as they soar off.  
  
*****  
  
And so, everything changed after that day. Goku and Bulma got married and Bulma adopted Gohan and Goten as her own. Nine months later, Bulma gave birth to a young boy named Boxers. Of course, Chi Chi still returned to Western Capital City regularly to help raise Goten after traveling on her own. When the others found out that she and Vegita had been traveling together, they suspected that they might have been drawn together in loneliness and to gain revenge on Bulma and Goku. However, Chi Chi always insisted that their relationship was totally platonic. They hardly ever saw Vegita anymore, as he would only only visit once in a while to see how Trunks was getting. But after Trunks began to grow older and less interested in fighting he stopped visiting and virtually disappeared from their lives. A couple years later, Tomata and Yamcha got married and even Gohan and Videl got married and had a pretty girl named Pan.  
  
Finally, the day before the 28th Tournament arrived...  
  
"And so, who was the author of the classic 'The Amnesia Saga'?" A middle-aged woman asked as she glared up at the class. She was dressed in a purple business suit with her hair in a bun and a pair of reading glasses on her nose. "Mr. Briefs?"  
  
A young ten-year-old boy with short blue hair stood up and replied, "Maria Cline."  
  
"I see and what was so unique about this classic?"  
  
"It had two alternate endings, Ms. Chi Chi." Boxers replied as he sweat slightly.  
  
"Thank you." Chi Chi nodded as the boy sat down. "Now, here is your assignment for the Tournament break." Chi Chi ordered as she wrote on the chalkboard. There was a slight moan in the classroom as Chi Chi went on. "You must do a 10,000 or more word essay about the World Tournament. You may write about anything you wish on the Tournament; the fighters, the major events, anything you wish. You may write about Hercule Satan but I wish for you to write about something truly original. It will be due at the end of the Tournament break in one week." There was a sharp ring in the air. "Class dismissed!" Chi Chi bellowed as she sat down at her desk.  
  
The class got up and left in a shuffle.  
  
Boxers was about to exit the room when Chi Chi spoke up, "Mr. Briefs, may I see you for a moment?"  
  
"But, I didn't do anything wrong." Boxers insisted as he sweat dropped.  
  
Chi Chi smiled slightly. "No, you didn't. Please, sit down."  
  
Boxers nervously sat down at his desk again. He knew Chi Chi from the photos and the stories his father told him. He had rarely seen Chi Chi before she had become his teacher. After that, he tried as hard as he could to treat Chi Chi like another teacher but it was hard at times. This is especially hard at the times when she would accidentally call him 'Goku'.  
  
"Now, I understand that you will be fighting in the Tournament?" Chi Chi said as she steeple her hands.   
  
"Yeah. I will be." Boxers replied hesitantly.   
  
"Anyone else will be joining you?"  
  
"My father and a couple of my bros." Boxers said as he tapped on his fingers nervously.   
  
"I see... you understand that I will be expecting an excellent report from you due to your involvement." Chi Chi said as she fingered her pencil, "And I wish the best of luck to you and your family."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Chi Chi. May I leave?"   
  
"Of course. Have a good break."  
  
"You too." Boxers got up and walked off.  
  
Chi Chi sat at her desk for the longest minute as she watched the boy walk off. Finally, she reached into her desk drawer and got out a small-framed photo of Goku back before Raddiz came to Earth and turned her world upside down. It had been hard at first, living without Goku for the third and final time. However, while traveling with Vegita, she learned about being her own woman. The teaching certificate she gained to home teach Gohan and Goten enabled her to teach elementary school for money and just for the sake of education. The school board knew about Chi Chi's accomplishments with Gohan and felt that she was right for the job. They were correct. She always give hard assignments but would guide the students who were having trouble without letting them cheat. She graced her fingers on the frame before letting it slip on the floor and the glass cracked just between Goku and herself. "Oh, Goku."  
  
"Mom?" Goten asked as he came up.  
  
"Goten, here already?" Chi Chi asked as she picked up the broken picture.   
  
"Yeah." Goten said as he leaned against the wall. "My last teacher let us out early since it's Tournament break and she knew about me fighting in it."  
  
"So, it's Goku's turn to take care of you." Chi Chi figured.  
  
Goten nodded slowly.   
  
"Okay. I'll be watching at the Tournament. Good luck." Chi Chi said as she held the broken picture in her hands.   
  
"Thanks! I'll do my best." Goten grinned as he went out the door.  
  
"I just hope I won't have to see Goku there." Chi Chi muttered as she put the picture back into the drawer.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma and Goku waited in front of the Orange Star Elementary School patiently. Instead of a limo like Trunks sometimes travel in, they were in a station wagon. They both didn't want Boxers to stand out at the school by him getting picked up by a limo.   
  
"I hope Boxers is doing okay." Bulma confided, "He's been wearing himself out in doing both schoolwork and learning as many fighting techniques as possible."  
  
"He'll be fine." Goku insisted, "He's just eager to fight. He's got a photographic memory on his side. After the Tournament, he'll let himself rest for a little bit."  
  
"Well, I don't want him to get a nervous breakdown." Bulma sighed, "He's been through very much for such a little boy."  
  
"Gohan, Goten, and Trunks have been through worst when they were Boxer's age." Goku explained, "Remember?" Goku grinned at his wife.  
  
"Yes. I remember. Dad's amnesia treatment overworked and enabled us to remember everything. I think that's why Boxers has a photographic memory. Either that or he's just brilliant like me." Bulma boasted.  
  
"Maybe it's both." Goku said as he leaned over and kissed her hand.   
  
"Goku... we're in public and in front of an elementary school." Bulma pointed out as she blushed. **Besides, Boxers is coming soon. What will he think?** She telepathically communicated to her husband.  
  
**He's aware of what's going on.** Goku insisted.  
  
"Hey, Mom, Dad." Boxers said as he got into the station wagon. "Waited long?"  
  
"Nah. We were just talking." Goku said as he started the car and drove back to the Capsule Corps. "How's class?"  
  
"The usual." Boxer sighed as he laid back. "I got an assignment from Ms. Chi Chi. I have to write a 10,000 word essay about the Tournament."  
  
"Sounds major but you will be fighting in it so you can get all the research you need." Bulma replied, "*sigh* The Tournament. So much happens every time the Tournament happens."  
  
"Yeah. Me going ape, Master Roshi destroying the moon... and that was just the first tournament." Goku recalled. Then he frowned, "Too bad I only won once..." He suddenly grinned and added cheerfully, "Oh well!"  
  
"Maybe you can defeat Hercule and Mr. Buu..." Boxers suggested.  
  
"No. You know that if Hercule's defeated, it would raise questions about how he's the greatest warrior in the world and cause things to get very complicated." Goku said, "No. We will throw the Tournament. But, after Hercule retires, then we can do whatever we want."  
  
"I'll be counting the years." Boxers muttered as he crossed his arms and frowned.   
  
Goku looked behind him and sighed. His super saiyan hearing makes things hard for him to not pick things up. He knew that all his life, he taught Boxers to always do your hardest and never cheat. Unfortunately, this Tournament may contradict everything he had taught his son. He just hoped that everything would work out in the end.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on, Boxers, put some muscle into it!" Goku urged his youngest son. Boxers went to his knees as he breathed heavily. Goku was wearing a version of his outfit back when he was a boy. Boxers was wearing an outfit that was similar to Goku's old orange outfit only it was a blue jumpsuit with an orange undershirt. Goku, Boxers, Goten, and Trunks were training for the tournament. Bulma was reading an inventor's magazine. They were waiting for everyone else to come so they can travel to the Tournament together.  
  
"I'm *puff* trying, Dad." Boxers insisted as he got back up. "But, it would be a lot easier if I went Super Saiyan."  
  
"You know the rules." Goten said as he was stretching. "No going Super Saiyan during the Tournament."   
  
"Aww man! How can I fight a good fight, if I can't go at my most powerful! I know that I'm supposed to throw the match if necessary but come'on! It's not like anyone will believe that I was one of the golden warriors! The Cell Games were way before I was born!" Boxers screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky you get to fight us period." Trunks said, "Remember the last tournament, Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, we had to fight weak kids our age." Goten recollected, "Had to hold back all the time. That was bad. Kinda fun when we passed outselves off as 'Mighty Mask." Goten chuckled and then frowned. "Of course, having you on my shoulders was the worst part."  
  
"That's right." Bulma realized, "Boxers will have to fight adults this time. What happened to the Junior Division?"  
  
"Hercule canceled it after realizing how powerful kids can be." Trunks answered remembering the time he nearly broke Hercule's jaw with one punch in the last Tournament.  
  
"You can say it again!" Yamcha replied as he, Tomata, and a little boy flew down.  
  
"Yamcha! Tomata!" Goku greeted as Yamcha, Tomata, and the little boy landed next to him.   
  
"Goku, long time no see." Tomata said as she shook hands with her fellow Saiyan. "I'd like you to meet, little Orang." A little boy came up from behind Tomata's legs. He was a smaller image of Yamcha back when he was first fighting in the tournament. "Orang, this is Goku. Your namesake."  
  
"Hello." Orang said in a very small voice.  
  
"Whoa, you're not letting this kid fight are you?" Goten asked as he looked down, "How old are you?"  
  
Orang counted his fingers and said, "I'm four."  
  
"Four?" Boxers repeated, "Hope you're tough." **Man, this kid is going to fight? With Pan, this will be weird.**  
  
"I am." Orang insisted.  
  
"Yeah, the junior division was a pain when I was a kid." Goten said as he came up to Orang. The boy felt somewhat strong but he was obviously scared. He acted like Goten back when he was his age. Goten wanted to test his power. "Hey, kid, punch me."  
  
"Punch you?" Orang asked wide-eyed at the much taller man. His father had always warned him about taking dares of hitting people. The man wasn't dressed like a warrior with his blue jeans and shirt that said 'Goten' on it. Orang didn't want to put him in the hospital like that last person.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But... I could hurt you." Orang muttered fearfully, "Mommy and Daddy always warn me about hitting strangers. I could kill them. I don't want to be a mudderer!"  
  
"Murderer." Yamcha corrected as he patted the boy.   
  
Goten face faulted and Tomata told her son, "Don't worry, Orang, Goten is much stronger than most people. You can hit him as hard as you like."  
  
"Go ahead, son. Hit your hardest." Yamcha insisted.  
  
"This I have to see." Boxers said as he took out a small bottle of juice.  
  
The young boy looked up at his parents. They seemed very confident in the man's power. And if his parents didn't mind then it would be safe to hit him. "Okay." Orang muttered as he drew back his fist and struck Goten's jaw hard.  
  
**KAPOW!**  
  
"Goten!" Trunks exclaimed as he flew after him.  
  
"Oops." Orang muttered as he clasped his hands over his mouth. "I did it again." **Oh no! I'll be grounded for a year and I won't get to fight in the Tournament!** Orang thought in fear.  
  
"Don't worry, son." Yamcha said, "Goten's tough. He'll be fine."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Orang wailed, "I didn't mean to hit him that hard!"  
  
"That was so cool!" Boxers said, "A little kid sending him off like that!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" The ten-year-old fell off of his seat and hugged his sides. He loved it when Goten got embarrassed and a little four-year-old beating up a super saiyan teenager was enough.  
  
"You think so?" Orang wondered when Gohan, Videl, and a little girl flew up with Goten in Gohan's arms. Trunks was following just behind them.  
  
"Hey, Dad, can you not send Goten out so far when you knock him out?" Gohan asked as he put Goten down.  
  
"That wasn't me." Goku replied as he pointed to Orang. "This boy did it."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan gawked at the little boy. He knew that he and Goten haven't been training as hard as his father but how could a little boy knock out Goten? "You?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Orang muttered, "Daddy told me to give it all I had."  
  
"That's okay." Goten said as he got up with Dragon Balls circling his head. He stumbled around for a minute before clearing his head. **A four-year-old just conked me out. I hope I don't have to fight him in the Tournament.**  
  
"You're one strong kid." Gohan complimented, "Even stronger than me when I was your age."  
  
"Gohan!" Tomata greeted as she came up and looked at the former warrior. "I see that being a scholar hasn't changed your build that much." She observed.   
  
"Thanks." Gohan said as the little girl came up. "Tomata, Yamcha, this is Pan, my daughter."  
  
"Hi!" Pan waved.   
  
"Daughter?!" Yamcha and Tomata exclaimed at once.  
  
"Whoa... you mean... that..." Yamcha looked down at Pan and said, "You're a grandpa, Goku?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku picked up his granddaughter and rubbed her head with great vigor. "Such a great fighter at a young age, just like her parents."  
  
Yamcha shook his head grinning widely. "Wow. You, a grandfather... you just don't seem like the grandfatherly type."  
  
"And not only that but our son is as old as your granddaughter." Tomata pointed out, "That's frightening."  
  
"That's the way things are." Goku sighed as he introduced, "Panny, this is Orang, Tomata, and Yamcha."  
  
Pan got out of her grandfather's arms and went up to Orang. "Hi! I'm Pan!" She looked behind Orang and asked, "Where did you get the monkey tail?"  
  
"Monkey tail?" Gohan repeated when he looked over at Orang to see a long monkey tail unravel itself from Orang's waist and waved at him. "Gah!"  
  
"He has a tail?" Goku repeated as he looked at the boy. "Well... so you do!"  
  
"I thought I could let him keep it until he doesn't want one anymore. Besides, with the moon still gone, there's no chance that he will lose control if he accidentally looks at a full moon." Tomata explained.  
  
"Monkey boy!" Pan exclaimed as she grabbed Orang's tail.  
  
"Hey! Don't touch!" Orang screamed as he ran off.  
  
"Let me touch!" Pan insisted as she chased him.   
  
"No!!!"   
  
"Please!"  
  
The two kids flew off in a pair of blurs. Tomata yelled, "Just come back in time for the Tournament!!!"  
  
"At least I see another trait Orang inherited from me." Yamcha laughed as he gaze up at the sky. "Oh boy. Some things never change."  
  
"Tell me about it." Tomata sighed as she looked at Videl and Gohan again. "So... did either of you hear about Vegita?"  
  
"I heard rumors about a Golden Warrior beating up bad guys." Gohan replied, "But that was it."  
  
"At least he's on this planet." Tomata figured, "Unless he left."  
  
"Not a chance." Trunks said, "If Dad wanted to leave, the only spaceship available is the one at Capsule Corps and that one isn't stolen."  
  
"Have you seen him?" Tomata asked anxiously.  
  
"Sometimes. If I go off alone and in the middle of nowhere, he would come. He never told me where he will be but he just tells me that if I need him, just go off alone and power up. Kinda handy having a dad who can sense where you are." Trunks commented as he glanced at Goku. "Two fathers."  
  
Goku grinned hesitantly. "Well... I do know one thing. This Tournament is sure to lure Vegita. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to fight me or Tomata."  
  
"Or me." Boxers said, "He might want to kill me."  
  
"He won't." Goku insisted, "Look, I know Vegita, he won't kill you because that will disqualify him from the Tournament forever. He will want to fight me and Tomata so he won't risk the chance of being disqualified."  
  
"I know... I know..." Boxers muttered. He knew for a very long time that he was an 'illegitimate' child. It was no secret from him about how he was conceived. His parents wanted him to know the truth to avoid the chance of him finding out later by accident. It didn't bother him as much as most people would think. His older half-brothers loved him and defended him when he was bullied. They trained him and taught him everything he knew. "Look, I'm going off to the Tournament ahead of you guys. May I leave?"  
  
"Sure, son." Goku said, "We'll meet you there. Say 'hi' to Hercule for me."  
  
"Will do, Dad."   
  
"Just make sure not to eat the place out when you get there." Bulma advised as she went up and hugged him. "And if you see Vegita, just don't make him mad."  
  
"Mom." Boxers groaned as he put two fingers on his forehead and vanished.  
  
"Showoff." Goten muttered under his breath.  
  
Yamcha's and Tomata's jaws dropped in unison. "Boxers can teleport?!" Yamcha exclaimed, "Wow. I thought only you can do that, Goku."  
  
"Nah. Boxers worked for over a year to get that right." Goku explained, "In fact, he's working on as many techniques as possible. He's been working almost as hard as Pan are. They are both working very hard for this Tournament."  
  
"Sounds like this will be one fun Tournament." Tomata said, "What about you, Trunks, Goten? Are you two training hard?"  
  
"Well..." Trunks muttered as he and Goten looked uncomfortably at each other. "I have been busy with business..."  
  
"We're strong enough to handle ourselves." Goten added on.  
  
"You were knocked out of the park by a four-year-old." Yamcha said as he pointed to Orang.   
  
"I wasn't ready." Goten defended himself. "I underestimated the kid's power level."  
  
"Rule number one: Never underestimate a foe." Bulma explained, "You should know that by now. Most foes would underestimate you when you were much younger but now, you lost that advantage."  
  
*****  
  
Mr. Satan was doing his usual business of preparing for the Tournament. He was anxious about what will happen. Goku and the others warriors told him that they would let him win this time to avoid getting caught for a reasonable fee. However, he didn't know what would happen with Vegita. In the last Tournament, Vegita came up and literally destroyed a good part of the tournament grounds and killed many people. Vegita is obviously not the type who could be bought like Eighteen and the others and he didn't have any ties to Hercule like Goku and Gohan. His best hope was that Mr. Buu would defeat Vegita before it was too late. He was exiting his office when a young boy literally popped out of nowhere in front of him. Hercule's heart nearly jumped out of his chest and the warrior held his hand over his heart. "DON'T DO THAT, BOY!" Hercule exclaimed as he breathed heavilly. **This boy nearly gave me a heart attack! How can every kid with this 'Saiyan' blood get stronger and stronger?** He thought anxiously.  
  
Boxers put his hand behind his head embarrassed. It seemed like that every time he teleported, he would scare some unexpecting person. "Sorry, Herc, but I thought I could just pop in." Boxers joked as he grinned, "So, did Vegita came yet?"  
  
"Not that I know of, kid. But... I did hear about some very strong warriors around here." Mr. Satan replied, "I'll keep an eye out for him."  
  
"Thanks, Herc." Boxers waved as he walked off.   
  
"Wait!" Boxers paused and looked behind him. Hercule looked around and whispered, "How powerful do you think Vegita is now?"  
  
Boxers frowned and whispered back, "No clue. But, Vegita has been known to get very powerful when he was mad and he will be mad at me. If I fight him, I'll do my best but you better hope that Mr. Buu had trained hard." The boy winked and walked off leaving a very nervous Hercule behind. No one, except for possibly Goku knew that Mr. Buu had been gradually getting weaker over the years. It wasn't age since Mr. Buu was over thousands of years old and to him a decade is like a month to a normal human. Mr. Buu had been training for Vegita but he wasn't sure if he was a match for Vegita anymore. Goku told him that there could be another reason for Mr. Buu's gradual power loss and there would be nothing to worry about.  
  
*****  
  
In the dark shadows, a man stood there as he watched the boy walked off. He could feel his stomach turn and his heart pound in anger. The boy was identical to Kakarot but with his mother's hair and eyes. The boy even seemed to mimic some of Kakarot's annoying traits. That even made him far angrier at the boy than before.   
  
"Daddy?" A little blond girl with a tight ponytail came up to him. She was small with dark eyes. Her outfit was as cute pink shirt with the word 'badgirl' with purple shorts. If it weren't for the determined look in her eyes, she would've been very cute. "Daddy, I get to fight?"  
  
"Of course, Yasia." Vegita cooed as he picked up his daughter and adjusted her hair. "I can't have my princess denied of her first Tournament. Did you practice your moves?"  
  
"Uh huh. *aaaahhhh...*" Yasia gasped as she held her nose. She dropped out of Vegita's arms and kept her hand on her nose.   
  
"Oh shit." Vegita muttered as he took out a pepper shaker. He was hoping that Yasia wouldn't expose herself before the Tournament begins. The sneezes are a wild card for the girl. If the fighters know about her secret, they would be better prepared. He wanted to see the look on the other warriors' faces when she transforms in a battle.   
  
"*achoo*!" The girl sneezed and transformed into a blond eight-foot-ape. The ape roared scaring the other fighters.   
  
"A monsterous ape!" A fighter screamed as he ran away.   
  
The Announcer looked at the giant blond ape and moaned, "Not another kid who can transform into a giant ape. I am getting too old for this."  
  
Then, the ape smashed the wall with its massive fists. The Announcer ran off to get his special safety equiptment. Many fighters looked up at the ape and ran away deciding not to compete. A few fainted on the spot in horror.   
  
Vegita, used to the transformation, just sighed and hover up to the ape's eye level. "Come here, Yasia." Vegita said as he took out the pepper and shook it on the ape's snout. "Why does she have to inherit her mother's sneezes?" He grumbled.  
  
The ape sneezed again and in a poof of smoke changed back to a young blond girl. "I did it again?" She asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes, but you did no damage. Just do it when you're fighting. Can't let anyone know about your special gift." Vegita advised. He grinned evilly. "We will win this Tournament and defeat Kakarot, Salid, and that blue haired brat."   
  
End?  
  
How's that for an ending? I bet that you are wondering which ending I will use if and when I do sequels. I might do both. They both have such interesting possibilities.   
  
*Whew* After many months, I'm finally done with this fic. This is one of the first multichapter fics that I finally finished. I'd like to thank all the people who made this possible.   
  
I'd like to thank the persistant reviewers who asked for more.  
  
I'd like to thank all the betareaders who had been betareading my work, especially nutnatz who had been truthful. 


End file.
